


La lección más dura - The Toughest Lesson / Traducción

by Beyrus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 57,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Traducción autorizada por su autora capricornkitty1975A Naruto lo cambian de un colegio público a uno privado justo cuando va a empezar bachillerato, y la única cosa que hace que el traslado sea soportable es que su mejor amigo Sasuke, estudia allí, así que al menos conoce a alguien. Sin embargo, su tutor resulta ser LO PEOR. El profesor es estricto, exigente y está casado. ¿Qué es lo único que podría empeorar las cosas? Naruto se enamora de él y tiene que aprender la lección más dura de todas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Toughest Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366321) by [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975). 



> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni la historia. Traduzco por simple diversión.
> 
> Es una historia AU (universo alternativo), no canon y yaoi.

No se suponía que fuera a ser así. Nunca imaginó que recorrería ese camino… o que fuera a llegar tan lejos. El hombre del indomable pelo plateado, su ojo oscuro, su negra máscara cubriéndole la nariz y el otro ojo, estaba de pie en la acera, con expresión melancólica, aquella tarde gris de octubre. Observaba la casa de piedra rojiza y no sabía qué decir. Tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Mientras, el viento azotaba su abrigo gris oscuro, agitando la bufanda azul que llevaba enrollada al cuello; el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Suspirando, subió trabajosamente las escaleras…

 _No, no se suponía que fuera a ser así,_ pensó el rubio. Un pantalón de chándal cubriéndole las piernas, los pies descalzos debajo de éstas, una camiseta demasiado grande, brillantes ojos azules mirando hacia la puerta. Quería abrirla. Rezaba porque se abriera. Pero… por otro lado, no quería que pasara. Porque cuando aquello sucediese, su mundo entero podía desmoronarse. Suspirando, esperó…


	2. Novato

_Dos años antes…_

El rubio dejó escapar un gran suspiro y, al soplar, el puntiagudo pelo se le apartó de la cara. Podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo, pero lo haría. Ajustándose la mochila a la espalda, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la puerta del colegio.

—¡Naruto! ¡Eh, Naruto! —una voz familiar llamó su atención. Girándose, vio a su mejor amigo de dieciséis años moviendo la mano, el pelo negro enmarcando su pálido rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto se aproximó al otro adolescente—. Ey, tío, ¡me alegro de que estés aquí! Esto es una mierda —la preocupación afloró en su voz mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Mmm —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke. Estaba acostumbrado al colegio; llevaba allí desde el jardín de infancia y no había visto nada particularmente especial o que le causara inquietud. Cruzando con Naruto la puerta de la escuela, lo acompañó hasta la oficina.

Una atractiva recepcionista le sonrió desde detrás de su escritorio, sus dientes tan blancos y rectos que le hacían parecer la chica de un anuncio de Oral-B.

—¿Eres nuevo? —le preguntó, con educación.

—Ajá —asintió Naruto, ruborizándose.

—Bueno, yo soy Ino Yamanaka. Es un placer conocerte… —leyó el papel que le ofrecía el chico—, Naruto Uzumaki. Déjame que le eche un vistazo a tu horario —se centró en su ordenador, tecleando algo, entonces salió un folio de la impresora. Lo cogió y se lo entregó a Naruto—. Aquí tienes. ¡Pásalo bien!

Naruto miró la hoja. Después de observarla de arriba abajo, le dio la vuelta. Sasuke se limitó a mirarle.

—Eh… perdona —ella levantó la vista—. Mmm… ¿dónde está el número de mi taquilla y la contraseña? —Naruto no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—No tienes taquilla —ella le sonrió—. Tienes un aula asignada, donde puedes dejar tus pertenencias. Tu tutor aparece en la esquina superior derecha.

—Ah… sí, gracias —sonriendo, Naruto se marchó, Sasuke fue detrás.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es tu tutor? —le preguntó su amigo, echando un vistazo a la hoja, aunque sabía que… sólo uno de los dos profesores que había se solía asignar a los novatos. Al ver el nombre, gimió—. Joder, tío… lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Te ha tocado el profesor más capullo —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Genial, de puta madre —murmuró Naruto.

—Buena suerte —le dijo el moreno mientras lo acompañaba hasta su clase. Después se alejó, mirando de reojo a un joven pálido con el pelo largo y oscuro recogido en una coleta, el cual se dirigía hacia la misma sala en la que Sasuke acababa de dejar a Naruto. Suspirando, Naruto entró. Algunos chicos ya estaban sentados, con sus cuadernos abiertos.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio un sitio libre, que estaba en primera fila. Por supuesto. Con nervios, se puso a jugar con el lápiz, mientras esperaba. De pronto la puerta se abrió y un joven hombre entró. Llevaba zapatos de vestir, pantalones y camisa de color gris. Su pelo era de color plateado. Pero lo más remarcable era su rostro… lo llevaba cubierto por una máscara negra que le tapaba la nariz y el ojo izquierdo. También llevaba un protector frontal, el cual, Naruto sabía, tenía grabada una hoja. Debía ser un shinobi. Naruto se animó un poco. Tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo. Él también quería ser un shinobi, pero su padrino no le dejaba. Naruto había intentado inscribirse, después de explicarle a Jiraiya que podía convertirse en un shinobi y, aun así, tener un trabajo normal, quedándose en las reservas. Pero Jiraiya no había querido escucharle.

Al entrar, el hombre dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio. Echando un vistazo a la clase, sus ojos se fueron posando de uno en uno.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Pueden llamarme Sr. Hatake o Kakashi-sensei. No toleraré un comportamiento inapropiado en mi clase. No pasaré por alto la vaguería. Y no toleraré la insubordinación. También espero que lleven los deberes al día. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada. Echando un vistazo a la clase, cogió una hoja de su mesa y se puso a pasar lista. Por supuesto, Naruto no conocía a nadie. Se dio cuenta de que el joven que había llamado la atención de Sasuke se llamaba Kishimoto, Orochimaru. De pronto escuchó Uzumaki, Naruto.

—¡Presente! —dijo, levantando la vista. El profesor le observó durante un rato más largo del que había empleado con el resto, pero finalmente asintió. Entonces procedió con la letanía de la repartición del programa de estudios. Cuando sonó la campana, miró la hora.

—Diez minutos de descanso, después, regresen aquí —los estudiantes se levantaron, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Naruto permaneció sentado, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía que ir al baño y no conocía a nadie aparte de a Sasuke y no sabía dónde estaba… así que no tenía ninguna razón para salir.

Kakashi observó al estudiante. Todo el mundo estaba siempre tan presto a marcharse… _¿por qué el rubio no se movía?_

—Sí, señor Uzumaki. ¿Necesita algo? —Kakashi estudió al alumno.

—Eh… bueno. No conozco a nadie, así que no he visto la necesidad de salir fuera —respondió Naruto.

—Mmm —dijo Kakashi y se puso a organizar sus papeles, sin decir nada más.

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio. _Genial, esto va a ser muy divertido._

*

El día pasó rápidamente. Al fin, sonó la última campana y Naruto fue libre. Llegó al sitio donde Sasuke lo estaba esperando y sonrió.

—Ey.

—Ey, ¿qué tal? —dijo Sasuke, asintiendo.

—Bueno, bien. Creo que tenías razón sobre Kakashi-sensei, parece que va a ser un auténtico capullo —Naruto suspiró, pensando en la cantidad de trabajo que les había encargado para el día siguiente.

—Te lo dije —respondió Sasuke—. ¿Has notado mucha diferencia con tu otro colegio?

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta al apartamento que Naruto compartía con su padrino.

—Bueno, en el otro colegio teníamos taquillas y cambiábamos de clase cada hora. No teníamos que estar en la misma sala durante todo el día. Es raro. ¿Aquí no se cambia nunca de aula? —preguntó Naruto, cambiando el peso de la mochila de un hombro al otro.

—No hasta el próximo semestre. Y, entonces, quizás os asignen otra aula... Si no eres lo suficientemente bueno, Kakashi-sensei puede solicitar que te quedes en su clase. Es el profesor más duro de todos y suele tener alumnos problemáticos, con dificultades de aprendizaje y novatos, aunque también hay algunos en la clase de Lady Tsunade —Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste tú con él? —preguntó Naruto, suspirando.

—Un semestre, durante mi primer año —se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su casa—. Nos vemos, apuesto a que tienes unos cuantos deberes.

A Naruto le entraron ganas de quitarle, de un puñetazo, esa sonrisilla que se había dibujado en la cara de Sasuke… pero su amigo no había dicho ninguna mentira, Naruto tenía muchos deberes que hacer. A pesar de todo, sonrió.

—Orochimaru Kishimoto.

Sasuke se giró, mirándole confundido. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Naruto se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para entrar en su apartamento vacío.

*

Al día siguiente, Naruto salió pitando hacia la escuela.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —maldijo. Llegaba tarde. Derrapando al cruzar la entrada principal, la campana sonó antes de que alcanzase la puerta—. ¡Joder! —soltó, abriéndola. Kakashi-sensei estaba pasando lista. Naruto se aproximó a su pupitre, alegrándose de que su nombre no hubiera sido dicho todavía. Justo cuando se estaba sentando, lo nombraron—. ¡Presente! —exclamó.

Agradeciendo su buena suerte, Naruto comenzó a pensar que tal vez Kakashi-sensei no era tan malo después de todo. Kakashi comenzó a dar la clase sin mencionar la tardanza de Naruto. Cuando llegó el primer descanso, Naruto se puso de pie. Se estaba meando… y no había tenido oportunidad de ir al baño antes porque llegaba tarde.

—Señor Uzumaki, un momento —escuchó a Kakashi, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

Girándose, Naruto se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Estaba inmaculado. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una foto sobre éste, de una mujer preciosa y una niña, de unos dos años, con el pelo plateado recogido en dos trenzas y grandes ojos marrones parecidos a los de la mujer, observando la cámara mientras sonreía, sólo un diente a la vista.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—No ha llegado a tiempo. Esta tarde tendrá una detención conmigo. Puede retirarse —dijo Kakashi.

—¡Pero, profesor! ¡Estaba en mi asiento antes de que dijera mi nombre! —argumentó Naruto.

—Estás siendo insubordinado. Detención mañana también —Kakashi estaba mirando sus papeles y ni siquiera levantó la vista. Naruto apretó los puños. Kakashi le observó—. Retírese.

Naruto se dio la vuelta enfadado y se marchó sin decir nada. _Menuda. Mierda. De. Vida._


	3. Detención

Naruto estuvo de mal humor durante todo el día. Kakashi-sensei le había puesto una detención el segundo día de clase porque había llegado tarde como ¡dos minutos! ¡Qué capullo! En la comida le contó a Sasuke lo que había pasado, pero su amigo sólo le respondió con una mirada de _te lo dije._

—Bueno, ¿y quién es ese Orochimaru Kieresmimoto o lo que sea? —preguntó Sasuke fingiendo desinterés.

—El chico ese de mi clase al que le echaste el ojo —Naruto sabía que Sasuke era gay y no le importaba. Sasuke nunca había intentado nada con él y eso era lo único que le podía preocupar. Su amigo no estaba nada mal y todo eso, pero era como un hermano para Naruto, así que sería bastante raro. En realidad, el rubio no pensaba demasiado en las relaciones sentimentales. No había nadie que le llamara la atención, así que ni siquiera sabía si era hetero, gay o bi. Su padrino era hetero… ¡Vaya si lo era! Desaparecía cada dos por tres con la excusa de ir a “buscar fuentes” para sus historias. Cuando en realidad lo que significaba era que iba a intentar espiar a señoritas semidesnudas.

Jiraiya era el autor de la popular saga “Icha Icha”, y le encantaba “buscar información” entre mujeres guapas y ligeras de ropa “sólo con propósitos literarios, por supuesto”. Naruto juraba que Jiraiya debía tener tres ETS diferentes, por lo menos. El hombre había viajado mucho hasta que había tenido que hacerse cargo de Naruto, cuando éste tenía seis años, al morir sus padres en un accidente de avión. Jiraiya dejó de viajar durante un tiempo para quedarse a su lado, aunque siguió escribiendo. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de investigar ni de viajar cuando Naruto era pequeño, pero cuando el chico cumplió catorce años, Jiraiya comenzó a hacerlo cada vez más. Pequeñas excursiones al principio que se fueron prolongando con el paso del tiempo. Ahora llevaba fuera unos tres o cuatro meses seguidos. Aunque mantenían el contacto por Facebook, Skype y sitios por el estilo. A Naruto le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Tenía una familia y a la vez su propia independencia. Era genial.

De hecho, se alegraba de que Jiraiya estuviera fuera en ese momento, así no tendría que explicarle lo de la detención. Después de que sonara la última campana todos los estudiantes se marcharon, mirando con compasión a Naruto, entonces, la sala se quedó en silencio. Naruto suspiró, y miró hacia Kakashi. El hombre levantó la vista de los papeles y le devolvió la mirada. Observó al enfadado adolescente y levantó una ceja.

—Póngase a hacer los deberes. Yo no hago que mis estudiantes se pongan contra la pared, en una esquina ni nada de eso. Quedarse aquí conmigo, ya es castigo suficiente —Naruto no dijo nada, asintió en silencio y sacando el libro se puso manos a la obra.

*

Mientras Kakashi caminaba hacia su casa, su mente regresó a lo que había sucedido aquel día. Los estudiantes parecían ser tan predecibles como de costumbre. Algunos eran brillantes y entusiastas, otros parecían estar resentidos y malhumorados. Y entonces estaba el chico Uzumaki. Kakashi se preguntó si Naruto tendría alguna relación con el gran Minato Uzumaki, el shinobi más conocido de Japón. El propio padre de Kakashi, Sakumo Hatake, también era un gran shinobi al que llamaban Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja. Había sido amigo de Minato o eso le había dicho. Sakumo le había contado historias maravillosas de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y a Kakashi le encantaba escucharlas.

Después de graduarse en el colegio, antes de lo habitual, Kakashi se había convertido en un shinobi y había servido de forma honorable. Estando de servicio había conocido a su ahora esposa Rin, a la que amaba. Cuando se quedó embarazada, Kakashi renunció a su trabajo y se convirtió en profesor para poder proteger y cuidar a su mujer y a su hija. Aunque todavía seguía siendo un “shinobi de reserva”, por así decirlo. Se había casado con Rin hacía cinco años; Rinni tenía ahora dos. Y ellas eran su mundo.

Desafortunadamente, su mundo estaba visitando a la madre de Rin en ese momento. Su suegra había sufrido una desagradable caída y su suegro había fallecido hacía un año, así que Rin y Rinni habían ido a verla para ayudarla y animarla un poco. Kakashi no había podido ir ahora que el curso acababa de empezar. Era una faena, pero era lo que había.

Abrió la puerta, el apartamento estaba en silencio. Quitándose los zapatos, Kakashi deambuló por la casa. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada comer allí solo. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Se sirvió un bol de ramen, se sentó y se lo comió, quedándose dormido en el sofá.

*

Al día siguiente, Naruto llegó a clase cinco minutos antes. Kakashi levantó la mirada.

—Bien, creo que ha aprendido la lección —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, todavía cabreado por lo capullo que era su profesor. Pero permaneció callado y prestó atención en clase.

Cuando llegó la detención, el chico ni siquiera hizo amago de levantarse. Sentado ahí, sacó sus deberes y comenzó a hacerlos.

De pronto, un teléfono móvil rompió el silencio. Kakashi lo cogió y respondió.

—Ey.

Naruto intentó ignorar la conversación, pero era difícil cuando su sensei, el terco capullo también conocido como Kakashi, comenzó a hablar como un idiota.

—¿Qué ha pasado, caramelito? —preguntó. Naruto negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. _Debe estar hablando con un niño. Supongo. Espero que sea eso. Si le está llamando así a su mujer, madre mía._ Imaginaba que Kakashi estaba casado, el hombre parecía demasiado legal como para dejar a su novia preñada y ya. Naruto se fijó en las manos del hombre y vio el anillo, que prácticamente confirmaba su teoría junto con la foto que tenía en su escritorio.

Kakashi siguió hablando durante unos minutos de aquella forma infantil, entonces volvió a su tono habitual; por la forma de expresarse, parecía que ahora hablaba con su mujer. Finalmente colgó el teléfono. Naruto siguió trabajando, preguntándose cómo alguien podría casarse con ese imbécil.

*

Por fin era miércoles, ¡y ya no tenía más detenciones! Naruto se aseguró de llegar al colegio pronto, deslizándose en su asiento a tiempo. Cuando Kakashi-sensei entró, miró a su alrededor.

—Entréguenme los deberes —Naruto rebuscó en su mochila… _dónde están mis… oh, ¡joder!_ Debían estar en la mesa de la cocina… justo donde los había dejado aquella mañana. Gimiendo, miró a Kakashi justo cuando alargaba la mano hacia él, esperando los papeles.

—Kakashi-sensei, he olvidado los deberes en casa. Puedo ir a por ellos durante la hora de la comida y entregárselos. ¡Le prometo que los he hecho! —declaró Naruto, en un tono suplicante.

Kakashi miró con dureza a Naruto, pero al final suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

Naruto quería gritar de alegría. ¡Se había librado de la detención! Por fin podrían ir Sasuke y él a ese restaurante de ramen del que su amigo le había hablado. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Naruto obtuvo permiso para ir un momento a casa, allí cogió los deberes y corrió de vuelta. Se dirigió directo a clase, para entregárselos a Kakashi, quien estaba corrigiendo las hojas en ese momento. _Dios, ¿es que este hombre no come?_

—Gracias, Naruto. Detención hoy y mañana.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? —escupió Naruto—. Fui directo a casa, los cogí y se los he traído. ¿Qué más quiere? ¡Esto demuestra que los he hecho!

—Sí, pero ha tenido que salir de la escuela para cogerlos. Eso demuestra falta de responsabilidad. Y, por si fuera poco, me ha importunado durante _mi_ hora de comida. Así que detención hoy y mañana.

Naruto se marchó sin decir ni pío.

*

El estudiante siguió sin decir nada durante la detención y se limitó a hacer los deberes. Kakashi observó al chico por el rabillo del ojo. Definitivamente se parecía bastante al gran Minato. Debían tener algún tipo de parentesco. Cuando la detención terminó, Naruto se levantó sin decir ni una palabra.

*

El jueves fue más de lo mismo. Naruto se quejó a Sasuke durante la comida, quien parecía aburrido del tema.

—Bueno, deja de hacer el gilipollas y de olvidarte las cosas y te dejará en paz —señaló su amigo.

—Ya, ¡pero es que parece que estuviera picándome a _propósito!_ —se quejó Naruto.

—Sip, Kakashi-sensei no tiene nada mejor que hacer que picarte a ti. Lo que tú digas —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco—. Mira, Naruto, mi hermano va a venir de visita este fin de semana. ¿Por qué no te vienes con Itachi y conmigo? Vamos a salir el viernes por la noche. Así despejas la mente —le ofreció—. Además, el sábado vamos a una fiesta y también estás invitado. Te vendrá bien conocer a más gente.

Naruto reflexionó sobre la oferta. Estaría bien salir con Sasuke y llevaba sin ver a Itachi una eternidad.

—Vale —aceptó, sonriendo. La fiesta también le apetecía. La gente sería agradable y así ampliaría su círculo de amistades, aunque sería difícil para él recordar todos los nombres. En un ambiente casual donde pudiera hacer alguna asociación, sería más fácil ponerle una cara al nombre en cuestión.

Animado por los planes que tenía, regresó a clase de mejor humor. Incluso le pareció que la detención no había estado mal, aunque siguió sin dirigirle la palabra al capullo. Cuando salió por la puerta, se sintió libre. Al día siguiente era viernes, iba a salir y ¡no iba a tener detención! La. Vida. Era. Buena.


	4. XO

El viernes llegó. Naruto había hecho todos sus deberes y los llevaba encima, así que no le podían poner detención. Cuando sonó la última campana, salió pitando antes de que Kakashi-sensei pudiera decirle algo y acabase metiéndose en problemas. Era libre. Sonrió cuando alcanzó a Sasuke, al salir de la escuela.

—Así que, ¿dónde vamos a ir esta noche?

—Itachi me ha dicho que nos veamos en el XO —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Naruto asintió conforme, como si supiera lo que significaba eso del XO. No tenía ni idea, pero no iba a decírselo a Sasuke. Su amigo le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—No tienes ni idea de qué es el XO, ¿verdad?

—Nop —Naruto sonrió—, pero estoy seguro de que me gustará.

—Venga —Sasuke se volvió a encoger de hombros—, vamos a buscarte un modelito y luego vamos a mi casa.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, Sasuke comenzó a buscar entre su ropa.

—Vale, esto servirá —le arrojó a Naruto una camiseta negra de rejilla y unos vaqueros oscuros de tiro bajo. Su amigo elevó una ceja.

—Vaya… ¿es un bar gay? —le preguntó Naruto. Sasuke le miró con frialdad—. No es que me importe, Sasuke, pero joder… ¡voy a sentirme fuera de lugar! —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua. Naruto se calló. No quería ofender a su amigo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a sentirse cómodo en un bar gay.

—Para tu información, no, _no_ es un bar gay. Hay gays, sí, pero si vamos es porque tienen buenos cócteles y buena música —negando con la cabeza, Sasuke esperó a que Naruto se cambiara de ropa. Cuando salieron, el rubio cogió su monedero y le echó un vistazo al dinero que tenía.

Después pasaron por la casa de Sasuke para que éste pudiera cambiarse también y cuando lo hizo, ambos se dirigieron hacia el XO. Pagaron la entrada y los adolescentes entraron. Sasuke se adelantó y pidió un par de cervezas. Nadie cuestionó al Uchiha. Nadie quería tener como enemigo a su hermano. Dándole una de las cervezas a Naruto, fue a buscar un reservado y, después, le mandó un mensaje a Itachi para decirle dónde estaban. Allí sentados, Sasuke y Naruto disfrutaron de sus cervezas y se deleitaron con la música.

*

Kakashi acababa de hablar con Rin y Rinni. Volverían el próximo domingo. Sonriendo, colgó el teléfono. Las echaba de menos. Aburrido, dio un paseo por la sala vacía. La verdad era que no tenía hambre y tampoco le apetecía corregir los deberes de sus alumnos. Lo que realmente quería hacer era escuchar algo de buena música. Dando vueltas a un par de ideas, al final, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra sin mangas, después, cogió su cartera y salió a la calle.

Estaba bastante seguro de que su amigo estaba tocando en el bar aquella noche y Kakashi quería escucharle. A Rin no le gustaba ir a bares ni tampoco la música en vivo así que Kakashi no había tenido oportunidad de ver muchos conciertos durante los últimos años. Estaba seguro de que Asuma se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

Cuando llegó allí, pagó la entrada y cruzó la puerta del bar. Pidió un whisky y se apoyó contra una pared, echando una ojeada mientras bebía un trago. La música estaba alta y la gente se lo estaba pasando bien. Mirando hacia donde estaba la banda, vio a Asuma tocando la batería. Sonriendo buscó un sitio donde sentarse para poder escuchar al grupo de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke se habían tomado ya otras tres cervezas mientras esperaban a que llegase Itachi. Cuando lo hizo, Naruto le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue brevemente devuelto. Itachi pidió otra ronda y los chicos se pusieron al día, hablando sobre lo que habían estado haciendo, sobre cómo estaba Jiraiya y sobre sus vidas en general. Para el momento en el que llegó la sexta cerveza, Naruto se sentía muy bien. No solía beber mucho, así que no tenía una especial tolerancia al alcohol.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta la escuela privada? —le preguntó Itachi a Naruto.

—¡Que le den a la escuela privaaada! —respondió el rubio, con los ojos un poco nublados—. ¡Kashi-sensei es un capullo, gilipollas, soplapollas! —masculló, con la vista borrosa.

—¿En serio? —dijo Itachi, mirándole con picardía. Sasuke se preguntó qué estaría tramando su hermano.

—Sí, en serio —dijo Naruto, sin entender por qué le miraba así.

—Apuesto a que no te atreves a decírselo a la cara —le pinchó Itachi.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que sí? —aceptó Naruto, amodorrado.

—Muy bien… pues ahí lo tienes —Itachi hizo un gesto hacia el lugar donde un hombre de pelo plateado estaba escuchando la música con una copa de whisky en la mano.

—¡Vale! —dijo Naruto, alentado por el coraje del alcohol. Estaba harto de que el bastardo se desquitara con él. Poniéndose en pie y tomándose un momento para estabilizarse, se dirigió hacia su profesor, golpeándole en el hombro. Kakashi se giró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Naruto.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—Mmm, bien —le respondió, quedándose un poco trabado—. Solo venido por aquí pa decirle algo —empezó Naruto.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es? —preguntó Kakashi, esforzándose por escucharle a pesar de la música.

—Sí… sígame. Quieo asegurame de que lo escucha todo y ahora mimo no pueo ni escuchame a mí —murmuró Naruto.

Kakashi se levantó, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra. Estaba preocupado… Naruto parecía borracho.

Yendo hacia un sitio más tranquilo del bar, Naruto se giró para quedar frente a él.

—Solo quieo decir que uste es un ¡capullo, gilipollas! Y un… un…, y no me importa si me pone una detención por esto —escupió Naruto.

Kakashi observó al joven. Lo que Naruto le había dicho ni le sorprendió ni le dejó anonadado. Sabía que era el profesor más estricto y el más odiado de la escuela. Y no le importaba. La estructura y la disciplina eran aspectos importantes en las vidas de las personas y a menudo se pasaban por alto.

—Bueno, gracias por compartir su opinión conmigo, Naruto. Ahora, si no quiere nada más… —Kakashi se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—No… espere —Naruto agarró a Kakashi por el brazo. El profesor se estremeció ante el contacto… había sentido como si le hubiera dado una descarga y una espiral de pasión ardió en su estómago. Los ojos ampliamente abiertos, mirando a Naruto.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —tartamudeó Kakashi.

Naruto aletargado, se preguntó qué habría perturbado a su normalmente imperturbable sensei. Con toda probabilidad habría sido que Naruto le hubiera dicho la verdad al bastardo.

—Gracias por su tiempo, sensei —Naruto soltó la última palabra como si fuera veneno, tambaleándose de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Kakashi se quedó ahí de pie, la mano sobre la zona donde Naruto lo había tocado, más confuso de lo que había estado en toda su vida.


	5. Problemas

El resto del fin de semana fue bastante tranquilo para Naruto. El viernes por la noche era una mancha en su memoria… recordaba haberse encontrado con Kakashi en el bar y también que habían hablado, pero no tenía ni idea de qué le había dicho. Se sentía vagamente preocupado por eso, pero agitó la cabeza para apartarlo de su mente. Se centró en hacer los deberes extra que les había mandado el profesor para el fin de semana.

—Capullo —murmuró Naruto en voz baja mientras garabateaba las respuestas en el papel.

Habló con Sasuke por teléfono. Miró el Facebook de Jiraiya, quien estaba en París buscando “información de primera mano”. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar echar de menos al viejo. El sábado había ido a la fiesta y había conocido a algunas personas interesantes: Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro y Choji eran algunos de los nombres de los que se acordaba. Echó algunas partidas a videojuegos. Y, por supuesto, comió; ramen, pizza y claro está, más ramen. Para cuando llegó el lunes ya se había olvidado de todo lo que había sucedido el viernes.

Estaba caminando hacia Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba hablando con ese chico de pelo oscuro: Orochimaru. Se detuvo enseguida, Naruto no quería interrumpir un potencial romance. Dándose media vuelta, entró en la clase, se sentó en su silla y se preparó para el resto del día. Unos minutos más tarde, su profesor entraba en el aula. Le dirigió a Naruto una mirada imparcial y, después, siguió colocando sus papeles. Una vez que la campana sonó, Kakashi pasó lista y después soltó la bomba.

—¡Examen sorpresa! —dijo, casi con alegría, según le pareció a Naruto. Gimiendo, los estudiantes apartaron todos sus libros, dejando fuera sólo los lápices. Mientras Kakashi repartía los folios, Naruto sentía como si tuviese un nudo en el estómago—. Tienen veinte minutos para responder las veinte preguntas. Comiencen.

El rubio empezó, frunciendo el ceño mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Lo intentó, de verdad, pero sólo pareció ser un estudiante de C con una nota de D en el examen. Cuando los veinte minutos pasaron, sólo había sido capaz de contestar trece preguntas. Kakashi recogió los exámenes y se marchó de clase. Al final había resultado ser el típico lunes… un día de mierda.

*

El martes por la mañana Naruto se sentó. No había dormido bien. Kakashi devolvió las pruebas… una enorme, roja y furiosa F resaltaba en la suya. Suspirando, Naruto supo lo que iba a suceder antes de que Kakashi abriera su boca tapada cuando la campana sonó.

—Señor Uzumaki, ¿tiene un momento? —preguntó el profesor mientras los otros alumnos salían de clase.

Naruto todavía sentado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el puño, miró aburrido a Kakashi. Cuando se quedaron solos, el profesor levantó la vista hacia él.

—Mañana vendrá pronto y volverá a hacer el examen. No creo que esto sea ejemplo de su esfuerzo —su tono no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

—Por supuesto —dijo Naruto en voz baja, enfadado.

—También tendrá detención hoy —añadió Kakashi. Naruto simplemente le miró con frialdad, sin decir nada.

*

Cuando la detención llegó, Naruto permaneció sentado. El resto de la clase ya se había acostumbrado así que nadie dijo nada. Gaara simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras salía. Kakashi le entregó un folio en blanco.

—Espero que esta vez preste más atención —dijo Kakashi, cogiendo un libro y poniéndose a leer mientras Naruto volvía a hacer el examen. Cuando terminó, se acercó y puso la hoja sobre el escritorio de su profesor para después volverse a sentar de nuevo, sacando sus deberes. Se había dado cuenta de que el profesor estaba leyendo uno de los libros de su padrino.

Kakashi dejó el libro y comenzó a calificar la prueba, entonces suspiró.

—Señor Uzumaki, ¿pretende que le ponga más detenciones? —preguntó con cansancio.

—¿Qué? —Naruto levantó la vista, genuinamente confundido—. No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué?

Kakashi le devolvió la hoja. Naruto lo había hecho incluso peor que antes. El profesor negó con la cabeza, cogiendo una silla.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo —Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada—. De acuerdo, señor Uzumaki, empezaremos por la primera pregunta. Por favor, léala.

Naruto asintió y la leyó en silencio.

—Vale —dijo y Kakashi le miró de forma extraña.

—No, me refería a que la leyera en voz alta.

—A… ah —Naruto se sintió repentinamente incómodo—. Bueno, es que…, leo mejor para mí.

—No estoy esperando una actuación tan buena como para ganarse un premio —Kakashi suspiró—, por favor, lea la pregunta en voz alta.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le pedían.

—Cuando el cuarto Hokage de la Hoja era vojen… joven, ¿cómo se le conocía?

—¿Y la respuesta? —Kakashi le miró, sin decir nada más.

Naruto caviló acerca de aquello. Eligió la D, seleccionando la respuesta correcta esta vez.

—La siguiente —dijo Kakashi, estudiándole.

Una vez más, se esforzó en la lectura y en las respuestas.

—¿Es usted disléxico? —preguntó Kakashi en voz baja, cuando terminaron de repasar del examen.

—¿Qué? No, no sé a qué se refiere —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

Kakashi puso una amable mano sobre el brazo de Naruto. El chico levantó la mirada, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Señor Uzumaki, me gustaría que hiciera un test para determinar si lo es. Basándome en su forma de leer las preguntas, junto con… otros factores, creo que podría tener dislexia.

Naruto no sabía qué pensar. Siempre había tenido dificultad para leer y siempre sacaba notas raspadas en la escuela incluso si se esforzaba por hacer lo mejor posible las tareas. Siempre había pensado que no era muy listo. Y que este hombre se preocupara de verdad y quisiera ayudarle… le sorprendió. Tanto como la calidez de su mano sobre su piel desnuda. En silencio, Naruto asintió.

—Ven pronto mañana y tendré el test preparado —le ofreció Kakashi. Naruto asintió de nuevo. Levantándose, Kakashi colocó los pupitres como estaban antes—. Por ahora, puede marcharse.

Naruto se fue, dándole vueltas la cabeza. ¿Dislexia? ¿Podría eso responder a todos sus problemas?

*

La mañana siguiente, Naruto se presentó en el colegio una hora antes. Entrando a clase, no supo por qué, pero no se sorprendió cuando vio que Kakashi ya estaba allí. Joder. Lo que habría dado por ver lo que el profesor escondía bajo esa máscara.

—Señor Uzumaki, me alegro de que ya esté aquí. Por favor, tome asiento —había un portátil en el pupitre de Naruto. Sentándose, el chico observó a Kakashi—. Ahora, haga el test. Tendré que sentarme a su lado para grabar algunas respuestas —Naruto asintió mientras el hombre retiraba una silla para sentarse junto a él.

Les llevó completar el test alrededor de treinta minutos. Kakashi recogió el ordenador cuando terminaron y le pidió a Naruto que se retirara. El chico salió fuera, sentándose en un banco para disfrutar del aire y del tiempo que tenía libre antes de tener que regresar al colegio. Sacó su móvil y se puso a jugar.

Kakashi permaneció sentado, observando los resultados. Dislexia. Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Definitivamente, eso justificaba los bajos resultados del chico. Al revisar las notas anteriores de Naruto, se pateó mentalmente. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes, incluso aunque ésta sólo fuera la segunda semana del curso. Kakashi era muy perfeccionista y no apreciaba haberlo hecho mal. Suspirando, pensó que debería hacer algo para enmendar su descuido.


	6. Jiraiya

Después de clase, cuando Naruto estaba recogiendo los libros para marcharse, escuchó la poco bienvenida frase:

—Seños Uzumaki, ¿tiene un momento?

Se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escapase un gemido por la boca. Bajando la cabeza, se sentó de nuevo. Cuando el último estudiante se hubo marchado, levantó la vista.

—Sensei, no quiero faltarle al respeto, pero he terminado mis deberes y he llegado puntual a clase, así que, ¿qué es lo que he hecho ahora? —preguntó.

Kakashi lo sentía de verdad por el chico. Dándose la vuelta, el profesor se apoyó contra el escritorio.

—No has hecho nada. Sólo quería decirte que tienes dislexia.

—¿Cómo? —Naruto le miró—. ¿En serio? ¿Es por eso por lo que me cuesta tanto comprender las cosas? —la esperanza brillaba en sus profundos ojos azules.

—Sí, creo que eso es parte de tu problema —confirmó Kakashi—. Tal vez deberías acudir al orientador para que te ayudase a adaptarte y a aprender de forma más sencilla. ¿Quieres que hable con tu tutor sobre el tema?

—No, no pasa nada —el estudiante frunció el ceño—. Prefiero decírselo yo —Naruto no quería que nadie supiera quién era su padrino. La gente solía interesarse por él sólo porque era el ahijado de Jiraiya y eso si no pensaban que era un pervertido como él. De cualquier forma, Naruto no quería que nadie se centrara en esa parte de su vida.

—Si necesitas algo —dijo Kakashi entonces, asintiendo—, por favor, siéntete libre de decírmelo. Voy a tener que documentar tu caso y se podría hacer alguna especie de ajuste...

—No, no quiero un trato especial —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Me las apañaré —después de suspirar, levantó la vista—. ¿Puedo irme? —preguntó.

Kakashi asintió de nuevo. Levantándose, Naruto se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta y, entonces, se dio media vuelta.

—Oye, tal vez… bueno, supongo que no eres un capullo integral después de todo —mientras salía del aula, no pudo ver la sonrisa que se podía leer en el ojo de Kakashi.

*

Naruto llegó a casa. Al oler el aroma del pan recién horneado, sonrió. Jiraiya estaba de vuelta.

—Ey, Jii, ¿cuándo has llegado?

El hombre de pelo blanco se giró, sacando una barra de pan del horno.

—Hace como unas dos horas. Llegas tarde. ¿Te has metido en algún lío?

—No… —Naruto se sonrojó—, hoy no —confesó.

Jiraiya suspiró. Ya había tenido que lidiar con el temperamento explosivo de Naruto y sus problemas de disciplina. Había esperado que cambiarle a una escuela privada lo ayudase, puesto que allí estaba su mejor amigo, pero quizás había sido una mala idea. Frunciendo el ceño, suspiró y le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se sentase—. ¿Qué ha pasado, chico?

Naruto se sentó. Jiraiya cortó el pan y le ofreció un trozo a Naruto. El muchacho lo mordisqueó.

—Bueno, me metí en problemas por una tontería, pero dejando eso a un lado, uno de los profesores ha determinado que tengo dislexia.

—Jo… joder, chico, lo siento —los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron de par en par, cabizbajo—. No sabía… —el hombre se sentía fatal. Había fallado al chico. Debería haberse dado cuenta él.

—Jii, para. La autocompasión no va contigo —Naruto sonrió—. No podías haberlo sabido, de hecho, ninguno de los dos podía. Kakashi-sensei es quien lo ha descubierto, y siendo sincero, no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo ha hecho —Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces, invita a ese Kakashi a cenar. Debería darle las gracias por ayudarte y también me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, claro. Creo que podría ayudarnos con los terapeutas, orientadores o lo que sea.

Naruto suspiró. La verdad es que no quería tener un profesor más… además de la putada de tener que cenar con uno y el hecho de que no quería que la gente supiera quién era su padrino.

—Eh, bueno, o sea, está casado y tiene una hija… así que, bueno, no creo que…

—Invítalos también. Mañana. Hazlo, Naruto —Jiraiya observó con seriedad al chico. El hombre no solía ponerse firme con él, pero Naruto sabía que no debía contradecirle cuando lo hacía. Suspirando, el muchacho asintió.

*

—Y, por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que sí —se quejó Naruto a su amigo en la hora del almuerzo. Sasuke estaba dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería con Naruto, pero parecía que sólo le estaba escuchando a medias—. ¿Me estás haciendo caso, Sasuke? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto —dijo, mirando al muchacho de pelo largo que estaba fuera de la cafetería, al divisarle, Sasuke aceleró el paso y Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Genial, de puta madre… he sido relegado por ese capullo —arrugando más aún la frente, Naruto siguió caminando, pidió algo de comer y almorzó, preocupado por la cena con su profesor.

*

Kakashi se detuvo para coger una botella de vino. No conocía al padrino del chico, pero quería ser educado. Poniéndose unos pantalones elegantes y un polo de color azul oscuro, salió, encaminándose hacia la dirección que Naruto le había dado. Llamó a la puerta y su alumno le abrió.

—Hola Kakashi-sensei, vamos, entre —decir que sonaba poco entusiasmado era quedarse corto.

—Sr. Uzumaki —dijo Kakashi inclinando la cabeza, estudiando a Naruto—, si no quería que viniese…

—¡Tonterías! ¡Está encantado porque esté usted aquí! —dijo una voz atronadora, dando un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza mientras el chico le observaba con frialdad y se frotaba el desordenado pelo. Un hombre con el cabello blanco apareció y Kakashi se alegró de llevar la máscara puesta, o el hombre habría visto cómo su boca se abría de par en par.

—¿Ji… Jiraiya? ¿El escritor? —preguntó Kakashi, impresionado. Entonces, miró a Naruto—. ¿Tu padrino es Jiraiya?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose miserable.

—¡En carne y hueso! —dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo—. Y tú debes de ser el señor Hatake —Jiraiya se inclinó ante Kakashi, quien le devolvió el gesto. Sonriendo, Jiraiya cogió la botella de vino que Kakashi le estaba ofreciendo—. Por favor, entre —Jiraiya miró a un lado y a otro, en busca de la familia que Naruto había mencionado.

—Por favor, llámeme Kakashi. Mi mujer y mi hija están de visita en casa de mi suegra y no volverán hasta el domingo —explicó el hombre, imaginando que era a quienes estaba buscando Jiraiya. Después de la explicación, se quitó los zapatos.

—Por supuesto —llevando a Kakashi hacia el salón, Jiraiya lo invitó a sentarse y después regresó a la cocina, dejando a un Naruto muy incómodo allí plantado.

—Así que, Naruto… —antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, el chico lo interrumpió.

—Mire, profesor, por favor, por favor, no le diga a nadie quién es mi padrino —rogó Naruto.

—Naruto… —dijo Kakashi elevando una ceja—, no te preocupes, no me corresponde a mí hacerlo. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto?

Naruto se sentó y frotándose las manos sobre la cara, suspiró.

—Verá —susurró, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Jiraiya no estuviera por allí—, cuando la gente se entera de que Jii es mi padrino, o quieren ser mis amigos para conocerlo o se piensan que estoy tan salido como él. Y no lo estoy. Quiero a Jii, mucho. Y haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero… no nos parecemos.

Kakashi observó al joven.

—Veo —fue lo único que dijo.

*

La cena fue sorprendentemente agradable, para sorpresa de Naruto. Kakashi era mucho más encantador y simpático que en el colegio. El chico descubrió que le hacían gracia sus bromas y los tres disfrutaron de una buena conversación.

Kakashi obvió el motivo principal de la cena y simplemente entregó un sobre con información sobre dislexia y las formas de corregirla a Jiraiya. La noche transcurrió sin incidencias, sin incómodas pausas o silencios. Los tres hablaron principalmente de cosas triviales. Al final, dándose cuenta de que era casi medianoche, Kakashi se despidió. Se inclinó educadamente y se marchó.

Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no quería que terminara la velada. Suspirando, cerró la puerta, confundido ante el giro de los acontecimientos.


	7. Caballo negro

Naruto pasó todo el día con Jiraiya, saliendo, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Naruto quería mucho a su padrino, Jii era como el padre del que no se acordaba. Cuando llegaron las siete de la tarde, sin embargo, Jiraiya desapareció en el baño, el olor de colonia flotando hacia las fosas nasales de Naruto, le indicó al chico que su padrino iba a necesitar intimidad.

—Oye, Jii… ¿tienes una cita?

—Por supuesto, tengo que… documentarme —Jiraiya asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del baño y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, quien puso los suyos en blanco.

—Vale, Jii… bueno, entonces me voy a dar una vuelta —Naruto se puso una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros azules y unas deportivas. Después de echar un vistazo a su pelo, cogió las llaves, el teléfono y la cartera.

—Pásalo bien y ten cuidado —gritó Jiraiya cuando Naruto salía por la puerta.

—Seh, seh —murmuró Naruto mientras se alejaba.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien adónde ir. Cogiendo el teléfono, llamó a Sasuke.

—Ey —Naruto escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿quieres hacer algo? Jii ha vuelto, pero tiene una cita en casa, así que no podía quedarme. ¿Puedo ir allí y jugamos a la Play o algo?

—No. Es que he quedado. Lo siento —dijo Sasuke con pesar.

—Ey, no te preocupes. Pásalo bien. ¿Es con ese chico, Oro? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sip. Hasta luego —Sasuke colgó.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No le apetecía ir a ver una peli, no podía ir donde Sasuke y ni de coña iba a volver a casa. Dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, el cartel luminoso del XO captó su atención. Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sacando su carnet de identidad, se lo entregó al portero. Éste le echó un vistazo y se lo devolvió a Naruto.

—Lo siento chico, no tienes dieciocho.

—Joder —murmuró Naruto, cogiendo el carnet. En realidad, pocas veces era consciente del poder que ejercía el apellido Uchiha.

—Está conmigo —Naruto escuchó una voz y levantó la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía. _¿Qué demonios…?_ Naruto vio a Kakashi-sensei allí de pie, al otro lado de la puerta del bar. El portero observó a Kakashi y después a Naruto.

—¿Contigo…? Si tiene diecisiete años —el hombre alzó una ceja.

—Es mi _primo._ Pensaba que ya no venía, llega tarde —Kakashi miró con frialdad al portero con su único ojo descubierto. Entregándole un billete al hombre, cogió a Naruto del brazo y lo llevó dentro del bar.

Naruto miró boquiabierto a Kakashi.

—¿Se… sensei? —soltó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? No me mire así. No apruebo que los menores de edad beban alcohol, pero usted parecía tan perdido que no me pareció correcto dejarlo solo —dijo con simpleza Kakashi. La verdad sea dicha, el profesor también se sentía confundido con respecto a por qué había ayudado al chico.

—Gra… gracias —Naruto se sonrojó.

Kakashi se pidió un whisky para él y un… se giró hacia Naruto y se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Agua, un refresco…?

—Una Pepsi —dijo Naruto.

Kakashi la pidió y después pagó, cogiendo su whisky y llevando a Naruto hacia una mesa. Justo en ese momento, el grupo de música comenzó a prepararse.

—No tiene por qué sentarte conmigo —dijo Kakashi, mirando a Naruto—. Una vez dentro dudo que el portero le vaya a echar.

—No… —Naruto se ruborizó—, no tengo dónde ir —murmuró.

—Siéntase libre de quedarse, entonces —Kakashi asintió—. Mi amigo Asuma es el batería de la banda y su novia, Kurenai, es la cantante. Son buenos. A mi mujer no le gusta ir a bares así que no tengo la oportunidad de escucharlos a menudo.

Naruto asintió. Sentándose de nuevo, se puso a escuchar la música y tuvo que admitir que Kakashi tenía razón… eran bastante buenos. Al cabo de un rato, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a su profesor observando a la banda, escuchándolos y… _¿disfrutándolo?_ Kakashi-sensei no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Sintiéndose observado, el hombre se giró, su ojo descubierto mirando a Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo el chico. El grupo siguió tocando. De pronto, Naruto se puso de pie—. ¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!

—No, gracias —Kakashi le sonrió—. Yo cuidaré de las bebidas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Kakashi volvió a sonreír tras la máscara. Era agradable ver a Naruto pasárselo bien. Observando al adolescente bailar, cómo el flequillo se le adhería a la frente sudorosa, Kakashi sintió una caliente espiral retorciéndose en su estómago. Su ojo parpadeó, confuso. Terminado su whisky, decidió que necesitaba volver a casa. Pero no le parecía bien irse sin al menos decírselo a Naruto. Dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, golpeó al rubio en el hombro justo cuando comenzaba una nueva canción.

 

_Sabía que ibas_

_Que ibas a venir a mí_

—Señor Uzumaki, voy a… —Naruto no le dejó terminar.

—Ey, Kakashi-sensei, ¡se ha animado a bailar! —Naruto sonrió, comenzando a moverse con el hombre. Bueno, más bien Naruto bailaba y Kakashi estaba ahí de pie plantado, mirándole.

 

_Hazme tu Afrodita_

_Hazme la única para ti_

 

—Eh, no… yo… —Kakashi no consiguió terminar la frase; la gente abarrotó la pista de baile moviéndose y bailando, golpeándole, provocando que se diera contra Naruto.

 

_Así que, ¿quieres jugar con magia?_

 

Kakashi contuvo el aliento mientras observaba a Naruto.

 

_Chico, deberías saber que te estás enamorando_

 

Naruto le devolvió la mirada, una sensación desconocida en sus entrañas. Los dos hombres se quedaron quietos en medio de la atestada pista de baile, observándose el uno al otro mientras la música los envolvía.

 

_Cariño, ¿te atreves a hacerlo?_

_Porque voy a por ti como un caballo negro_

_¿Estás preparado, preparado para…_

_Una tormenta perfecta, una tormenta perfecta?_

_Porque una vez que seas mío, una vez que seas mío_

 

Naruto se mordió el labio, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

 

_¡Ya no habrá vuelta atrás! (¡Sí!)_

 

Kakashi tragó con fuerza, su nuez subiendo y bajando.

 

_Recuerda mis palabras_

_Este amor te hará levitar_

_Como un pájaro, como un pájaro sin jaula_

_Que no podrá levantar el vuelo_

_Si decides alejarte_

_No te marches_

Naruto alargó la mano, agarrando tentativamente el brazo de Kakashi. La electricidad se disparó en su extremidad y en la de Naruto.

 

_Está en tus manos ahora, baby_

_Es un sí o un no_

_No un tal vez, así que asegúrate_

 

Levantó la vista hacia Kakashi, sus ojos ardiendo con pasión… y miedo.

 

_Antes de dármelo todo_

_Todo a mí, dámelo a mí_

 

Kakashi bajó la vista hacia el adolescente, su ojo oscuro y hambriento. La electricidad estaba quemándole sólo por el simple toque de Naruto. Las mariposas volaban, se estrellaban y se arremolinaban alrededor de la espiral que giraba en su estómago.

 

_Así que, ¿quieres jugar con magia?_

_Chico, deberías saber que te estás enamorando._

_Cariño, ¿te atreves a hacerlo?_

La mente de Kakashi era un cúmulo de confusión y caos. Sin pensar, levantó una mano, acariciando el rostro del rubio, un pulgar recorriendo su boca. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, levantando la cara hacia Kakashi. El hombre se lamió los labios, bajándose con la mano derecha la máscara e inclinándose para capturar entre los suyos, los labios del chico.

 

_¿Estás preparado, preparado para…_

_Una tormenta perfecta, una tormenta perfecta?_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, entonces se volvieron a cerrar, sus brazos enredándose alrededor del cuello del otro hombre. Acercándose, dejó salir un suave gemido. ¡Nunca antes había sentido algo así!

 

_Porque una vez que seas mío, una vez que seas mío,_

_Ya no habrá vuelta atrás._

_Está en tus manos ahora, cariño_

_Es un sí o un no, no un tal vez_

 

Kakashi posó su mano derecha sobre la cintura del chico, acercándole a él, profundizando el beso. Sacó la lengua y la deslizó a través de los labios cerrados, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

 

_Así que tenlo claro antes de dármelo todo_

_Todo a mí, dámelo a mí_

 

Naruto suspiró suavemente, abriendo la boca. Kakashi deslizó la lengua a través de aquella húmeda caverna, de pronto queriendo más… apretando las caderas de Naruto, empujando al adolescente hacia atrás hasta que se toparon contra una pared. Entonces, se apartó ligeramente debido a la necesidad de oxígeno, los ojos de Kakashi se habían oscurecido, Naruto abrió los suyos y jadeó al ver el rostro del hombre. ¡Era muy _atractivo!_ Había una delgada cicatriz sobre su ojo, habitualmente cubierto, formando casi una línea recta, pero no parecía que éste se hubiera visto perjudicado. Ambos eran oscuros y… preciosos.

 

_Su amor es como una droga_

_Quería meterme un tiro y dejarlo_

_Pero cariño, soy tan imbécil_

_Que me metí un poco y me enganché_

 

Kakashi se inclinó de nuevo, su cerebro dando vueltas. Sólo se había tomado dos whiskies aquella tarde, estaba lejos de sentirse borracho, ni siquiera se sentía mareado. Estaba intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, pero lo único que podía ver eran aquellos ojos azules.

—Sensei… yo… —Naruto se mordió el labio tan… deliciosamente… que Kakashi no puedo evitarlo. Recorrió el espacio que los separaba, besando al ansioso adolescente de nuevo. Naruto gimió contra sus labios, acercándose más todavía a Kakashi.

 

_Así que, ¿quieres jugar con magia?_

_Chico, deberías saber que te estás enamorando (deberías, ahora)._

_Cariño, ¿te atreves a hacerlo?_

_Porque me estoy acercando a ti como un caballo negro (como un caballo negro)_

_¿Estás preparado, preparado para (preparado para)_

_Una tormenta perfecta, tormenta perfecta (una tormenta perfecta)?_

_Porque una vez que seas mío, una vez que seas mío (mío),_

_Ya no habrá vuelta atrás (1)._

 

La canción terminó y Kakashi se apartó, ruborizado, observando al rubio que también tenía la cara roja y los ojos llenos de deseo, los labios hinchados por los besos, destacando en el bar.

Entonces una mano golpeó la espalda del hombre.

—Ey, colega… vamos a por algo de beber —la voz pertenecía a Asuma. Kakashi parecía sentirse culpable, se subió de nuevo la máscara con rapidez, tragando pesadamente—. Nos vemos, chico —dijo Asuma llevándose a Kakashi. El hombre se resistió hasta que vio a la cantante de la banda aproximándose a Naruto, sonriendo. Su oscura melena caía formando suntuosas olas a su alrededor, humedecidas por el sudor que le había provocado la actuación. Sus ojos oscuros casi parecían granates. En ese momento, Kakashi se relajó y se dejó llevar.

—Hola, soy Kurenai. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —Naruto dirigió una funesta mirada hacia donde estaba Kakashi, pero asintió y siguió a la mujer, que lo llevó a la parte trasera del bar, abriendo una puerta que daba a un callejón. Ella le sonrió, con amabilidad—. Mira, chico, pareces majo… y _bastante_ ingenuo, así que probablemente lo mejor será que te vayas. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero Kakashi es fiel a su mujer y… hetero… así que… supongo que quizás ha bebido demasiado esta noche. ¿Vale?

El corazón de Naruto se estrelló contra su estómago, casi provocándole náuseas, pero asintió en silencio. Dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a casa, tomando el camino más largo; su mente estaba tan alterada como sus emociones. Cuando la casa de piedra marrón donde vivía Naruto entró en su campo de visión, suspiró. Había esperado que caminar aclarara sus pensamientos, pero no lo había hecho. _¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder y por qué me fastidia tanto?,_ pensó todavía agitado.

**

Notas del traductor:

(1) La canción es Dark Horse de Katy Perry, la he traducido tomándome ciertas licencias para que encaje con lo que sucede en el capítulo. El título “Caballo negro”, hace alusión a una expresión que se utiliza en los deportes para denominar a alguien desconocido o con pocas posibilidades de ganar y que, sin embargo, gana.


	8. Error mutuo

—¡Papi! —un pequeño par de brazos rodearon a Kakashi inesperadamente. Incorporándose, acarició el rostro de la niñita y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ey, Rinni-bambini, ¿cómo estás, caramelito? —le preguntó Kakashi con ternura a la pequeña.

—Te he echado de menos —le respondió la niña haciendo un puchero. Kakashi se sentó en la cama y después la besó en la nariz.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —confesó.

En ese momento, escuchó otra voz.

—Supongo que yo soy prescindible —Rin estaba de pie en la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara, su pelo moreno recogido en una coleta, mientras sus ojos color avellana brillaban. Entró en la habitación y se subió a la cama para unirse a su familia, abrazando a Kakashi.

La culpa se apoderó del hombre inmediatamente, mientras los brazos de ella lo envolvían, aun así, le devolvió el abrazo.

 —Ey. Por supuesto que también te he echado de menos a ti —besándola con suavidad, Kakashi le acarició el pelo—. Dejad que me levante y vaya el baño, después podéis contarme todo lo que habéis hecho durante estas dos semanas mientras disfrutamos de mis Súper Chachi-Tortitas con Chips de Chocolate, ¿qué os parece? —Rinni dio palmas y Rin sonrió, incorporándose y ayudando a la niña a bajarse de la cama. Kakashi se levantó, hizo pis y se lavó la cara. Observando su reflejo, vio que tenía la palabra “culpable” escrita en el rostro. _Joder,_ _¿qué hice anoche? Vale, la cagué. Nunca antes la había cagado y nunca más lo volveré a hacer. Vamos Anbu… cara de póker._

Al salir del baño puso su expresión de padre/marido feliz. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba su familia y disfrutó de su compañía; el rubio encerrado en un rincón de su mente.

*

Dicho rubio despertó justo en ese momento, confuso. _Joder,_ _¿qué pasó anoche?_ Sabía que no podía contárselo a Jii; su padrino podía tener una mentalidad abierta, pero incluso Naruto era consciente de que, con toda probabilidad, Jii fliparía y no para bien, si se enteraba de que Naruto había estado morreándose con Kakashi. No porque fuera un hombre… a Jii no le importaba eso, incluso aunque él mismo fuera heterosexual, pero sí le preocuparía que estuviera casado y que fuera su profesor. Gimiendo, Naruto cogió el teléfono y llamó a Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa, dobe? Es muy pronto —se quejó Sasuke.

—Cállate, teme. Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora. Es importante —gruñó Naruto.

—Vale. ¿En el bar de Sakura, a y veinte?

—Vale —Naruto se levantó, se puso lo primero que pilló, cogió la cartera y las llaves y le escribió una nota a Jii. Salió pitando y llegó a la pequeña cafetería diez minutos antes que Sasuke.

—Hola, soy Sakura, ¿qué te pongo? —le preguntó una chica con el pelo rosa a Naruto cuando entró.

Naruto le sonrió. Parecía maja… tenía una cara agradable.

—Guau, ¿me va a atender la propietaria? Genial. Un chocolate caliente.

—El local no es mío —ella le sonrió—, es de mis padres, aunque trabajo aquí y, en cierto modo, ayudo con la decoración… puesto que las flores, los frutos y los árboles llevan mi nombre. Ahora mismo vuelvo —le dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

Sasuke llegó unos minutos después. Sakura regresó justo en ese momento, llevando el chocolate caliente de Naruto y una taza con un líquido humeante que puso frente a Sasuke. Supuso que su amigo solía ir habitualmente. Naruto se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo y chupando la nata montada. Asintió apreciando el sabor… estaba bueno.

Naruto había viajado mucho con Jii, y nunca había llegado a conocer un sitio demasiado bien. Daba las gracias por tener Facebook y Skype, o quizás no habría sido capaz de mantener la amistad con Sasuke. Afortunadamente, Jii sabía lo mucho que el moreno significaba para él, así que se había asegurado de que los dos pasaran juntos buena parte de su tiempo libre, aunque normalmente era Sasuke quien iba a visitar a Naruto, y así aprovechaba y hacía turismo.

Cuando Sakura se marchó, Sasuke observó a Naruto.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante? —le preguntó, dando un sorbo de su taza.

—Yo… eh… podría decirse que anoche me enrollé con Kakashi-sensei —Naruto se sonrojó, bajando la mirada, no se le daba bien andarse por las ramas. De pronto, sintió café caliente sobre su cara. Sasuke le había escupido encima lo que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué cojones…? —siseó Sasuke, la sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

—Eh… no quería que pasara, pero… yo… —Naruto se limpió la cara con una servilleta que había en la mesa y entonces, enterró el rostro entre las manos.

 Sasuke cambió de postura en la silla, reflexionando sobre aquel giro de los acontecimientos.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, al fin.

Un brillante ojo azul se asomó por encima de la servilleta.

—¿Si me gustó qué? —llegó la respuesta, amortiguada.

—Que si te gustó morrearte con otro tío —aclaró Sasuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Naruto se quedó quieto, con la vista baja, analizando sus pensamientos. Sasuke no dijo nada, puesto que entendía que considerar las propias emociones era algo complejo, que requería tiempo… y por algo tenían que empezar.

El rubio permaneció sentado, intentando descubrirse a sí mismo. No había pensado mucho en si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas… y no había tenido demasiadas experiencias como para poder opinar. O sea, miraba a las chicas y le parecía que estaban bien, pero nunca se había fijado en chicos. Jii siempre estaba hablando de mujeres, así que era difícil pensar en otra cosa. Sasuke era gay, claro, pero también era su amigo, así que eso tampoco le había hecho plantearse tal posibilidad.

Mordiéndose el labio, pensó de nuevo en la noche anterior. Inmediatamente sintió un tirón en la polla, al ponérsele dura cuando rememoró a Kakashi besándole. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Pensó en la chica más guapa que conocía, intentó imaginarse haciendo eso con ella. Yyyyyy… nada. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos.

—Sí, me gustó.

—Vale —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—, así que, al menos, eres bi.

—Eh… —Naruto arrugó más aún la frente—, supongo que sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué un profesor? —preguntó Sasuke, en voz baja.

—Joder, Sas, yo no quería que… sólo… pasó —Naruto le miró con frialdad.

Sasuke observó a su amigo y se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Después, bebió otro trago de su taza.

—Así que… ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¡Nada! Por si no lo sabías, ¡está casado! ¡Y yo no voy a engañar a nadie, me da igual lo que quiera hacer él! —Naruto golpeó furioso la mesa con las manos y se levantó, apartando la silla de golpe y marchándose cabreado.

Suspirando, Sasuke tomó otro sorbo.

—Ya lo has hecho.

*

El amanecer dio paso a un nuevo día, que comenzó brillando de forma radiante y molesta. Era lunes, así que Naruto se dirigió hacia la silenciosa escuela. No sabía cómo se iba a sentir cuando viera a su profesor, pero sabía que quería estar allí antes de que él llegara. Entrando por la puerta unos treinta minutos antes, se metió en su aula y se sentó. _Genial, he llegado el primero._ Sacando su libro, se puso a hacer los deberes de matemáticas.

Unos minutos después, oyó cómo la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

—Ah, señor Uzumaki… —levantando la vista, Naruto vio a Kakashi-sensei caminar por la sala. Hay que decir a favor del profesor que parecía… incómodo—. Yo, eh, me gustaría disculparme por lo de la otra noche —dijo, mirando a todos los sitios excepto a Naruto.

—Sí, no pasa nada —respondió Naruto—. Fue culpa de los dos. Un error mutuo, ¿no? —Naruto esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Kakashi le observó, el gesto le llegó al ojo descubierto mientras su corazón se sacudía inesperadamente en el pecho.

—Un error mutuo —asintió.


	9. El tutor

—La verdad es que creo que cualquier otro podría hacerlo mejor… —comenzó Kakashi, pero Lady Tsunade lo cortó.

—Por favor, Kakashi… la modestia no te sienta bien. Eres el profesor más paciente y más organizado que tenemos, además de estar especializado en la materia. Jiraiya está dispuesto a pagar bastante dinero por ponerle un tutor privado a Naruto, así que necesitamos resultados —era martes, ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde la reunión que había tenido con Jiraiya. No había sido su intención venderse a sí mismo, sólo quería dejar claro que al chico le vendría bien tener un tutor.

Kakashi suspiró. Observó a la rubia con ojos fieros. No tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Lady Tsunade era la directora de la escuela, así que tendría que hacer lo que ella dijera. Frunció el ceño y suspiró de nuevo, con la cabeza baja. Dirigiéndose a su clase, se colocó los papeles que llevaba y se preparó para el día.

*

—Señor Uzumaki, un momento —Naruto le miró extrañado mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro para marcharse. Se acercó al escritorio de su profesor, no muy contento.

—¿Sí, sensei? —murmuró.

—Lady Tsunade ha recibido una llamada de su padrino —Kakashi frunció el ceño—. Ha solicitado que se le ponga un tutor privado —Kakashi dejó escapar un gran suspiro—. Y me han asignado a mí.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Aunque ya se había imaginado que aquello podría suceder.

—Vale. ¿Cuándo quiere que empecemos?

—Bueno, puesto que se trata de tutorías y no de detenciones, quería preguntarle qué le viene mejor, por la mañana o por la tarde y qué días de la semana prefiere.

—Bueno —Naruto se quedó callado y después de un rato suspiró—, no me gusta madrugar, pero odio salir tarde de aquí así que… supongo que prefiero venir por las mañanas —respondió al fin y Kakashi asintió.

—¿A las seis y media, todos los días? Así tendríamos una hora.

Naruto pensó sobre ello.

—Vale, sí. Puedo estar aquí a las seis y media.

Kakashi asintió de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos mañana?

Naruto hizo un gesto afirmativo, cogió la mochila y se marchó.

*

—Es muy amable por tu parte que le des clases extraordinarias a ese chico —dijo Rin, alisando la camisa de Kakashi, deslizando las manos por los hombros de su marido después de que éste se la pusiera y empezara a abotonársela.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco puedo negarme si Lady Tsunade me dice que lo haga —se rio entre dientes. Girándose, la besó gentilmente en los labios—. Te quiero. Mucho —dijo, acunando el rostro de Rin entre sus manos. Sonriéndole, su mujer le acarició las manos con la cara.

—Yo también te quiero. Venga, márchate. No hagas esperar a tu estudiante —le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Asintiendo, Kakashi se colocó la máscara, se puso su protector de la frente, cogió su maletín y se fue.

Mientras caminaba hacia el colegio, miró la hora. Iba pronto, y llegaría pronto incluso aunque diese un rodeo. Dirigiéndose hacia el cementerio, se detuvo frente a una lápida, se arrodilló y la observó.

—Te echo de menos, amigo. Estoy cuidando de ella, como te prometí. La quiero mucho —sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la lápida, cerca del nombre grabado: Obito Uchiha.

*

Naruto se despertó pronto, se duchó y se vistió. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta en la que ponía “sin ramen, no hay vida” con el dibujo de un bol de ramen entre las dos frases. Una vez vestido, Naruto cogió su mochila, las llaves, la cartera, el teléfono y se marchó. Bostezando, cogió de la cocina un pop-tart y se lo fue comiendo mientras caminaba hacia la escuela. El sol ya estaba brillando y los pájaros ya piaban a esa hora de la mañana. Durante el trayecto no se cruzó con nadie. _Mierda… ¿estará la escuela abierta ya?,_ pensó. Frunciendo el ceño, miró su móvil. Las 6: 07 a.m. _Joder,_ _¿por qué me he levantado tan pronto?_

Entonces vio a Kakashi-sensei caminando hacia el colegio, con unas llaves en la mano.

—Ey, sensei… ¡Ey, espere! —Naruto corrió hacia Kakashi, quien se detuvo para que el adolescente le diera alcance—. Escuche, ¿cree que si no me hubiera encontrado con usted hubiese podido entrar al colegio o estará cerrado a estas horas? —le preguntó, ignorando cómo el sol se reflejaba en la indomable melena de Kakashi.

—Buenos días, Sr. Uzumaki. Mmm, buena pregunta —Kakashi lo pensó un momento—. Supongo que tendré que darle mi número de teléfono. De esa forma, si está cerrado, puede llamarme para avisarme —Naruto asintió, le parecía buena idea. Abriendo la puerta con la llave, Kakashi le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que entrara y lo acompañó hasta el aula. Después de tomar asiento, Kakashi le dio a Naruto su número—. ¿Puedo confiar en que no se lo dará a otros estudiantes? —preguntó Kakashi y Naruto asintió—. Bien —dijo el profesor y dio comienzo a la lección.

*

Naruto se estiró. Era viernes por la mañana y hoy hacía tres días que llevaba yendo a las tutorías. Tenía que admitir que Kakashi-sensei en verdad era buen profesor. De alguna forma era capaz de explicarle las cosas de forma que… lo _entendiese._ Levantó la mirada y vio a Kakashi suspirar.

—Bueno, Sr. Uzumaki, lo está haciendo muy bien. ¿Por qué no se marcha hoy diez minutos antes y se toma un descanso?

—Muuuy bien —Naruto sonrió y se puso de pie. Kakashi también se levantó y fue hacia su pupitre para prepararse el resto del día. Naruto iba a salir del aula, pero justo antes de hacerlo se detuvo—. Oiga, Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —los ojos azules reflejaban curiosidad.

—Ya la ha hecho —le respondió Kakashi.

—Ja, ja —soltó Naruto—. En serio… ¿por qué le asignaron a usted como mi tutor? ¿Es cierto que sólo acepta los peores casos? —los ojos del chico no reflejaban autocompasión, sólo genuina curiosidad. Kakashi suspiró de nuevo.

—No, Sr. Uzumaki, ésa no fue la razón. Aunque es cierto que suelo hacerme cargo de los “peores” casos, como usted los llama, pero aquí no se da esa situación. Creo que Lady Tsunade quería que fuera su tutor porque yo también tengo dislexia —volviendo a sus papeles, cogió un bolígrafo y se puso a corregir los ejercicios. Naruto parpadeó varias veces y entonces salió del aula, dirigiéndose a una máquina expendedora para comprarse un zumo de naranja.

*

—¿Tiene dislexia? —preguntó Sasuke, mirando anonadado a Naruto. El brazo de Orochimaru estaba sobre el hombro de su amigo. Naruto supuso que Sasuke y Orochimaru, en algún momento del curso, se habían convertido en “algo” más que amigos. Eso explicaría por qué Sasuke estaba más ocupado de lo habitual.

—Sí, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Tú tampoco, Oreo —dijo Naruto, pronunciando mal aposta el nombre de Orochimaru. Frunciendo el ceño, Orochimaru le hizo una peineta a Naruto y bebió un trago de su Pepsi. Mirando la botella y después a Sasuke, el muchacho comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—El escudo de tu familia se parece un poco al símbolo de la Pepsi —Orochimaru soltó una carcajada, apartándose el largo pelo del hombro con una mano delgada y pálida—. Venga, ¿qué leches te pasa, Sasuke? —dijo Orochimaru mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—No te metas con mi familia —soltó Sasuke. Orochimaru se encogió de hombros, pero entonces mordisqueó el cuello del chico, susurrándole algo al oido que Naruto imaginó sería una disculpa. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el rubio se levantó.

—Os dejo solos, tortolitos —les dijo y salió del comedor, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su clase.

*

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Jiraiya tuvo que marcharse de nuevo para hacer una gira promocional de su libro. Esta vez estaría fuera sólo un mes. Le dejó a Naruto un cheque para que lo llevara a la escuela, un abrazo, algo de efectivo en casa y una exhaustiva charla sobre el uso apropiado de las tarjetas de crédito, después, se despudió del chico y se dirigió a la zona de control de pasajeros para poder coger su vuelo. Saliendo del aeropuerto, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi en una parada de taxis. Corriendo, Naruto le dio a su profesor un ligero toque en el hombro.

—Ey, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Sr. Uzumaki —Kakashi miró a Naruto y le sonrió—, acabo de dejar en el aeropuerto a mi mujer y a mi hija. Van a coger un vuelo para estar con mi suegra durante unos días. No está muy bien que digamos —el ojo visible del hombre se vio nublado por la preocupación.

—Vaya, lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Y por qué no ha ido usted con ellas? —en ese momento se detuvo un taxi frente a ellos.

—Bueno, creo que no sería muy adecuado marcharme en medio del curso con un aula llena de estudiantes y menos ahora que también tengo que dar clases particulares, ¿no cree? —le dijo, con sinceridad, entonces le hizo un gesto al taxista—. Podemos compartirlo, así nos saldrá más barato —Naruto lo pensó durante unos segundos y después asintió—. ¿Puedo preguntarle lo mismo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Sí. Jii se ha marchado para hacer la gira promocional de su libro —Naruto se metió dentro del coche, sentándose detrás del conductor, Kakashi se sentó al lado del rubio y le dio al conductor su dirección. El hombre asintió y el taxi se puso en marcha.

—Por cierto, sensei… quería darle las gracias. O sea, está dedicando parte de su tiempo a ayudarme y lo aprecio, de veras —le dijo Naruto, con timidez.

—No se preocupe, Sr. Uzumaki. Para mí es un placer y lo está haciendo muy bien. Además, ha mejorado mucho —Kakashi no solía hacer cumplidos a menudo, pero lo que había dicho era verdad. Naruto lo estaba haciendo francamente bien y estaba mejorando bastante rápido.

Los hombres se dejaron envolver por un silencio amistoso y disfrutaron del viaje. Demasiado pronto, el taxi se detuvo. Kakashi sacó su cartera y pagó la carrera. Al mirar por la ventana, vio el pequeño restaurante que se erigía al final de la calle. Mirando entonces a Naruto, levantó una ceja.

—Te diré una cosa. ¿Por qué no te doy la clase del lunes hoy, en el restaurante de ramen y así puedes dormir mañana hasta tarde? Hoy hay buffet libre en el Micha.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Naruto saliendo del taxi, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Me encanta el ramen! —dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante, su boca ya estaba salivando. Riéndose, Kakashi lo siguió.

*

Suspirando mientras palmeaba su estómago lleno, Naruto se recostó en la silla, suspirando feliz. Kakashi se alegraba de que ese día hubiera buffet libre, ¡sino estaría arruinado! Ese chico no tenía fin cuando se trataba de comer ramen. Después de pagar la cuenta, Kakashi y Naruto salieron fuera hacia la oscura noche.

—Gracias por la comida y por la clase, sensei —Naruto le sonrió.

—Sin problema, Sr. Uzumaki. El placer es mío —había pasado un rato agradable hablando con el joven y haciendo ejercicios con él. Habían terminado hacía tiempo, pero se habían quedado ahí sentados, hablando y conociéndose mejor el uno al otro—. Te acompaño a casa. Se ha hecho tarde y no quiero que te pase nada; al fin y al cabo, ha sido culpa mía que estés fuera a estas horas —dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la casa de Naruto.

—Ya, pero entonces te tocará volver a ti solo, y está muy oscuro, sensei —señaló Naruto.

—Hay una parada de autobús cerca. Cogeré el que pasa por tu casa.

—Ah, vale.

Caminando en silencio, los dos hombres disfrutaron de la sensación de paz que se estableció entre ellos. Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando _demasiado_ de la compañía de su profesor. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de piedra rojiza, Kakashi se detuvo.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado Sr. Uzumaki —dijo Kakashi.

—Oye, sensei… ¿por qué se dirige a mí como Sr. Uzumaki todo el tiempo? —preguntó Naruto. Sentía como si estuviera tentando a su suerte, pero no quería que Kakashi se marchara.

—Porque eres mi alumno y es como debo dirigirme a ti —respondió Kakashi, sin estar seguro de hacia dónde le llevaría esa conversación, pero sin gustarle lo que sintió en la boca del estómago.

—Pero ahora que no estamos en el colegio puede llamarme Naruto —le presionó el chico.

—Sí. Supongo que podría, pero es mejor que siga llamándote Sr. Uzumaki —insistió Kakashi.

—Vale.

_¿Por qué el chico parecía tan decepcionado?_

—¿Está bien, Sr. Uzumaki? —preguntó Kakashi, preocupado. ¿Había ofendido al chico con ese comentario?

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien —dijo Naruto. Y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el chico mentía fatal.

—Te he molestado —dijo Kakashi dejando escapar un suspiro—. Lo siento. Ojalá supiera cómo… —Kakashi se quedó callado.

—No, no es tu culpa. Es solo que… soy un idiota. Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei —Naruto se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su casa. _Idiota, idiota, idiota._ La sensación de felicidad de Naruto, se esfumó rápidamente.

Kakashi subió corriendo las escaleras y agarró al chico por el brazo.

—No digas eso —soltó con brusquedad—. _No_ eres un idiota —ésa era una de las cosas que sacaban a Kakashi de sus casillas, que la gente se auto flagelara.

Naruto levantó la vista, ojos azules llenos de emoción, alentados ante el toque de Kakashi.

—Si no soy un idiota… —dijo, su voz ronca y llena de…—, entonces, entra conmigo.

Kakashi sintió sus traicioneros pies siguiendo al adolescente hacia el interior, la puerta cerrándose tras ellos. El hombre no era tonto… conocía la mirada de aquellos ojos. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el profesor se arrancó la máscara de la cara, que quedó colgando de su garganta y comenzó a besar aquellos labios, que lo correspondieron de vuelta. Jadeando, empujó a Naruto contra la pared, las manos sobre sus esbeltas caderas, apretándose contra él mientras mordía los labios del chico para que los abriera.

Naruto apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mientras Kakashi lo besaba. Dejando salir un grave gemido, el chico deslizó las manos sobre el pelo del hombre. Lo quería, y no le importaba lo mal que estuviera. Lo quería, le quería _… a él_. Jadeando, se estremeció cuando Kakashi mordisqueó, lamió y le succionó el cuello.

—Ka… Kakashi… por favor —exhaló Naruto. Al escuchar su nombre sin el título de _sensei_ saliendo de esos labios, la polla del hombre se apretó contra sus pantalones. El profesor deslizó las manos por los vaqueros de Naruto, agarrándole el culo mientras volvía a besarle, atrapando aquellos labios en otro beso.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo, con la voz entrecortada, sus manos todavía en el trasero del chico, mientras se apretaba contra él.

—Joder… te quiero a ti, Kakashi… te quiero a ti —dijo Naruto entre besos. Con rapidez, el chico comenzó a atacar el cuello de su profesor. La sensación era indescriptible, de tal intensidad que las rodillas de Kakashi se doblaron. Ambos terminaron medio tirados en el suelo, así que Naruto aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Kakashi, después de quitarle la camisa. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo. Bajando la mirada hacia aquel pálido y fuerte pecho, Naruto sintió cómo se ponía duro. Tenía que besarlo, simplemente, tenía que hacerlo. Inclinándose hacia delante, comenzó a lamer el torso de Kakashi mientras el hombre arqueaba la espalda como acto reflejo.

—Atractivo —susurró Naruto entre beso y beso.

Kakashi levantó la mirada, agarrando el rostro del chico entre sus manos. Levantándole la cara para poder besarle, su respiración se tornó superficial.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Naruto dejó salir un ronco suspiro. Asintió, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar. Levantándose, Kakashi cogió en brazos a Naruto, quien envolvió al hombre con sus piernas. Mientras Kakashi subía las escaleras hacia la habitación, ignoró esa parte de su mente que le gritaba que se detuviera antes de llegar al punto de no retorno.


	10. Punto de no retorno

Naruto gimió, envolviendo con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de Kakashi. Pegado a los labios del hombre, el chico se agarró a su profesor mientras éste subía las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final del tramo, Kakashi apoyó a Naruto contra la pared.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—La segunda —soltó Naruto antes de volver a besar a Kakashi, jadeando al sentir las manos de su profesor sobre su culo. Kakashi dejó a Naruto apoyado sobre sus piernas temblorosas para poder abrir la puerta. Sus miradas ardían, entonces, agarró la camiseta de Naruto y se la quitó. Con la respiración entrecortada, hizo al chico entrar a la habitación, dejándose embargar por su tonificado pecho, los pantalones de tiro bajo, la hilera de vello que se perdía hacia…

Tragando con fuerza, el cerebro de Kakashi hizo un último y débil intento por pararle antes de que hiciera una completa estupidez. El profesor miró a Naruto. Podía detenerse. Podía. Debía. Él…

Naruto se tomó aquel momento de duda como un rechazo. Los hombros caídos, la mirada baja, se cruzó de brazos, avergonzado.

—¿No te gusto? —preguntó. El tono de su voz rompió el corazón de Kakashi.

—¿Qué…? No, no es eso —dijo el mayor, dando un paso hacia él. Acunando el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, forzó a Naruto a que lo mirase. Kakashi tragó pesadamente al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules—. Me gustas muchísimo… —se inclinó para besar con ternura a Naruto.

—Pero… —Naruto se apartó, los ojos vidriosos. Se dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse a la cama. Kakashi permaneció donde estaba y soltó un cansado suspiro.

—Pero está mal. Estoy casado. Soy mucho más mayor que tú. Eres mi estudiante —el hombre enumeró las razones por las que creía que aquello era incorrecto y no podría funcionar. Los ojos azules lo miraron fijamente.

Naruto apartó la cara. Se sentía increíblemente vacío… tan vacío que le dio la sensación de que iba a desmayarse. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se obligó a no llorar. No iba a ser tonto. No se iba a mostrar débil. Aquello no era una ruptura… joder, ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Asintió y se puso de pie.

—Sí, vale. Lo siento Kakashi-sensei… por todo —dijo, cogiendo su camiseta y poniéndosela—. Sígame, lo acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Kakashi asintió sin emoción, colocándose de nuevo la máscara. Después de bajar las escaleras, tras Naruto, recogió su camisa del vestíbulo y se la puso, a continuación, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y escuchó el pestillo correrse detrás de él. Había hecho lo más inteligente. Había hecho lo más correcto. Pero si era tan inteligente y tan correcto, ¿por qué se sentía tan abatido?

*

Cuando Naruto se levantó el lunes por la mañana, sintió los ojos arenosos. Aquello era debido a que se había permitido el lujo de llorar una vez que había estado solo. Poniéndose los vaqueros y una camiseta azul, ignoró el desayuno y cogió los libros para dirigirse hacia el colegio, a su clase de tutoría. El único pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue el mismo que había estado repitiéndose una y otra vez desde que Kakashi lo había rechazado. _¿Por qué no soy suficiente?_

*

Como había predicho el chico, cuando llegó al colegio, la puerta estaba cerrada. Suspirando, sacó su móvil y le escribió un mensaje de texto a su profesor: _Afuera._

En tres minutos la puerta se abrió. Kakashi estaba ahí de pie, impecable y perplejo.

—Sr. Uzumaki —le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que entrara. El chico evitó mirarlo a los ojos mientras entraba en la escuela. Se dirigió hacia su clase, se sentó y sacó los libros de la mochila—. Sr. Uzumaki, yo… bueno… —Kakashi tartamudeó ligeramente.

—Mire —intensos ojos azules observaron fijamente a su profesor, casi perforándole—. La cagué. Lo pillo. No tiene por qué repetirse. Soy su estudiante, sensei — _no quiero escuchar que no soy suficiente… que nadie me elige a mí primero… que nadie me quiere._ Naruto casi tuvo éxito en mantener el dolor alejado de su voz… casi. Kakashi tragó, queriéndose explicar, queriendo envolver a Naruto entre sus brazos para confortarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo… por las razones que había expresado la noche anterior. Suspirando, el profesor asintió y comenzó la lección.

*

Y así fue. Ambos hombres fueron avanzando poco a poco durante la semana. Naruto interpretó el rol del estudiante atento y Kakashi el del estricto e indiferente profesor. Cuando llegó el viernes, Kakashi sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura… y la paciencia. Le sacaba de quicio cualquier cosa y le parecía que se había instalado de forma permanente un fuerte dolor de cabeza por detrás de sus ojos. No sabía si quería golpear a Naruto o besarlo. Tenía que hacer algo. Cuando volvió a casa, cogió el teléfono y llamó a un amigo suyo.

—¡Kakashi! Mi eterno rival y eterno hermano, ¿cómo estás? —la voz alegre de Guy le llegó a través del auricular. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó. Frunciendo el ceño, Kakashi se esforzó por no gritar.

—Guy, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche? Hace tiempo que no charlamos —le dijo el profesor, esperando que su voz sonara tan tranquila como pretendía.

—De inmediato —la llamada se cortó y Kakashi supo que había fracasado estrepitosamente.

*

El hombre con el pelo negro cortado al estilo tazón entró en la casa, se quitó los zapatos y observó a su viejo amigo. Kakashi no estaba bien, eso estaba claro, pero Guy no estaba seguro de por qué. La última vez que había hablado con él, el colegio ya había empezado, Rin y Rinni estaban bien y su vida parecía ir viento en popa. Pero Guy estaba seguro de que ahora no se encontraba en el mismo punto. En absoluto.

El anfitrión sirvió una ensalada y dos tazas de té. Guy cogió su taza y dejó que Kakashi guiara la conversación. Su amigo hablaría… cuando estuviera preparado. Así que escuchó con cortesía e intervino cuando lo creyó necesario en la charla trivial del profesor. Guy sabía que no estaba allí sólo para ponerse al día de sus vidas. Él era el amigo más antiguo que tenía, aparte de Obito. Pero éste último estaba muerto a pesar de que Kakashi todavía lamentase su pérdida. Obito era tan hermano de Kakashi, como Guy. Su amigo se había tomado la muerte de Obito muy mal, igual que él. Y aunque le había dicho a Kakashi que no era su culpa, nunca había estado seguro de si éste pensaba lo mismo.

Fue esa sensación absurda de lealtad la que llevó a Kakashi a cometer el error más grande de su vida, en opinión de Guy. Rin siempre había sido amiga de los tres, y obviamente Obito estaba enamorado de ella. De hecho, regresaba de haberla comprado un anillo de compromiso cuando murió por culpa de esa escoria de los Akatsuki. Kakashi había tenido uno de sus “presentimientos” y se había dirigido a toda prisa hacia donde estaba su amigo, pero, aun así, había llegado tarde. Encontró a Obito moribundo y, como última voluntad, le había pedido a Kakashi que cuidara de Rin. Presionando el anillo contra la mano del ahora profesor, Obito le había pedido que hiciera una promesa en su lecho de muerte… que se casara con Rin, que la hiciera feliz y la mantuviera a salvo por el resto de sus días. Le hizo jurarlo por su honor de shinobi. Su amigo utilizó el anillo que Obito había comprado para la boda y Rin todavía lo llevaba puesto.

Las sombras se alargaban, pero Guy permaneció sentado mirando a su amigo. Nunca había visto a Kakashi tan triste. Al final, Guy suspiró y el profesor centró su ojo en él.

—No te estás tragando lo que te estoy contando, ¿verdad? —Guy elevó una ceja, como respuesta. Entonces fue Kakashi quien suspiró profundamente para después rellenarse la taza de té—. He conocido a alguien —susurró. Su interlocutor se mantuvo en silencio, intentando no reflejar la estupefacción en el rostro. Aquello era bastante sorprendente viniendo de Kakashi, a menos que…

—¿Tu Sōrumeito? —murmuró Guy—. Eso sólo ocurre una vez en la vida y… si tienes suerte.

—¿Qué…? —el ojo de Kakashi se abrió ampliamente—, ¿mi alma gemela…? No, no Guy, no es nada de eso —el orbe negro se deslizó a un lado mientras Guy le observaba fijamente con escepticismo. Kakashi nunca se había fijado en otra persona. Y cuando hacía una promesa, la cumplía. Inclinándose un poco hacia delante, tomó un sorbo de té.

—Bueno y, entonces, ¿quién es? —Guy estaba observando cuidadosamente la cara de Kakashi.

—Es un estudiante… Naruto Uzumaki —la voz de su amigo pareció abatida.

—Ah… —Guy asintió, comprensivo—. ¿Te sientes como si le hubieras fallado?

—Mucho —respondió en un susurro, asintiendo.

—Bueno, déjame decirte que… quizás pueda ayudarte —se ofreció Guy.

—Verás… tiene diecisiete años, es un estudiante nuevo, de bachillerato… acaba de ser transferido a esta escuela privada. Él es… —el ojo de Kakashi tenían una expresión distante en ese momento—, rubio y tiene los ojos más bonitos que jamás he visto. Es disléxico así que estoy ayudándolo con clases particulares por las mañanas. Y la verdad es que está haciéndolo bastante bien —la luz había vuelto a su mirada—. Pilla las cosas bastante rápido; es determinado… y testarudo —riéndose entre dientes, Kakashi volvió a pensar en Naruto—. Es un joven maravilloso y atractivo, que llegará lejos.

Guy tragó. Al mirar a su amigo se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no creía que hubiera fallado a su estudiante… Kakashi sentía que había fallado a Naruto como persona… como su Sōrumeito.

—Kakashi, hermano mío… me temo que entiendo a la perfección lo que está pasando —su amigo levantó la mirada, el alivio reflejándose en su ojo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Sí. Finalmente has encontrado a tu compañero, a tu Sōrumeito. Estás en el Fukki funō-ten.

*

_El Punto de No Retorno…_

Kakashi yacía despierto, pensando en todo, mucho después de que Guy se hubiera marchado. ¿Estaba en el Fukki funō-ten? ¿Definirían su futuro los próximos pasos que diera? Volvió a cambiar de postura en la cama, y aun así siguió sin poderse dormir, sólo era capaz de ver unos ojos azules.

*

Naruto estaba destrozado. No sólo porque había dejado que su polla se interpusiera en su relación, sino porque había perdido un amigo. Puesto que pensaba en el hombre como tal. Disfrutaba pasando tiempo con su profesor de pelo plateado. Naruto se sentía… a gusto… cuando estaba a su lado. Sin Kakashi, se sentía como una cáscara vacía.

Sasuke se preocupaba por él… así que lo llamó y le preguntó a Naruto cómo estaba. Pero Naruto no sabía mentir, así que se limitó a contarle a su amigo la verdad: que le había pedido salir a alguien y éste le había rechazado. No sintió la necesidad de aclarar a quién se refería y sabía que Sasuke tampoco le iba a preguntar. Y si su amigo se imaginaba quién podía ser, tampoco se lo dijo. Pero no le importaba. No se imaginaba hablando de algo así con Sasuke.

Naruto intentó alegrarse por su amigo. Parecía estar muy feliz con Oreo. Sabía que el chico no era muy buena influencia, pero parecía encontrarse en un punto intermedio de la sociedad, lo cual era mejor que pertenecer directamente al lado oscuro. Suspirando, Naruto agarró su almohada y enterró la cara entre las sábanas. Se suponía que el tiempo curaba las heridas… pero parecía que, en lugar de eso, le estaba desgarrando de dentro hacia afuera. Cuando más tiempo pasaba lejos de Kakashi, peor se sentía. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de no saber qué hacer para solucionarlo.


	11. Colisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He editado este capítulo porque me han enviado un dibujo inspirado en él y he obtenido el permiso para subirlo.  
> Así que, para que tod@s podáis disfrutar de esta maravillosa creación, lo podéis encontrar más abajo.
> 
> La autora es conocida como Asiri y la podéis seguir en:  
> Instagram —@asiriyep  
> Twitter—@AndreaAsiri
> 
> Muchas gracias por tu dibujo, Asiri, como ya te dije, me encanta!!!
> 
> ***

Kakashi estaba sentado frente a su pupitre. Miró su teléfono.

_6:35 a.m. No hay mensajes de texto._

Kakashi siguió sentado… esperando.

_6:40 a.m. No hay mensajes de texto._

Un tic en la ceja. Kakashi cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó a corregir ejercicios.

_6:43 a.m. No hay mensajes de texto._

Kakashi dejó el boli. No podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y no le servía de nada tratar de convencerse de que no le preocupaba que la clase estuviera vacía. Cogió el teléfono de nuevo y llamó a Naruto. No obtuvo respuesta; salto directamente el buzón de voz.

En ese momento, una cabeza se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Era Shizune, la enfermera del colegio. Con su pelo corto y moreno y sus grandes ojos oscuros, su rostro solía mostrar una expresión amable. Pero justo en ese momento parecía asustada.

—Kakashi-sensei… ¿se ha enterado? ¡Un estudiante se ha visto envuelto en un accidente de tráfico!

—No —el corazón de Kakashi se le desplazó hacia el estómago—, no me había enterado. ¿De quién se trata?

—Uno de nuestros estudiantes. Es lo único que sé.

Kakashi saltó de su asiento, con un único pensamiento en la mente. _Naruto…_

*

La cabeza le palpitaba por el dolor… de forma estridente. Hizo una mueca, abrió los ojos… y rápidamente los volvió a cerrar. _¿Qué demonios había sucedido?_ Podía escuchar la charla que mantenían unas cuantas personas cerca de él. Y, entonces, de pronto, lo _sintió._ El agudo, cegador e indescriptible dolor que emanaba de su cabeza. Moviéndola hacia el otro lado, se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Ka… Kakashi? —susurró, al ver el pelo plateado. De pronto, el mundo volvió a ponerse negro.

*

Kakashi corrió, los pulmones le ardían. Podía escuchar las voces, ver las luces. Cuando llegó la ambulancia, se detuvo. Estaban acostando a Naruto en una camilla. El chico había girado la cabeza hacia un lado y Kakashi había podido ver sus ojos azules. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, corrió hacia la ambulancia. Al ver al paramédico, palideció. Era Asuma.

—Asuma, por favor… —fue todo lo que Kakashi consiguió articular.

Su amigo lo miró y después a Naruto, entonces volvió a mirar a Kakashi, el reconocimiento apareciendo en sus ojos.

—Vamos —Kakashi asintió y subió a la ambulancia, después se sentó y sostuvo entre las suyas la blanca mano de Naruto, intentando escuchar lo que Asuma le estaba diciendo a Kurenai. Ambos estaban concentrados en el adolescente, trabajando en él. Kakashi hizo todo lo que pudo por controlarse y no ponerse a gritar. Finalmente, Asuma le miró.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó.

—Kakashi, no soy doc… —empezó Asuma.

—¡Joder, ya lo sé! —soltó Kakashi—. ¿Cómo. Está? —la furia, la preocupación y el miedo se reflejaron en su rostro.

Asuma miró de soslayo a Kurenai. Suspirando, agarró la mano de su amigo.

—Parece que ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral un poco fuerte, y tiene unas cuantas magulladuras, pero debería recuperarse. Aunque no puedo prometerte nada, Kakashi —Asuma advirtió cómo los labios del profesor se apretaban formando una delgada línea.

—Kakashi, deberías informar a la escuela de dónde estás —le dijo Kurenai frunciendo el ceño—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de informar a la familia del chico. Deberías volver al trabajo —le dijo con amabilidad, compartiendo una mirada preocupada con Asuma. Kakashi no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció escucharla.

Asuma suspiró, frotándose la barba pulcramente recortada, estudiando a su amigo. No se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi tenía semejante fijación por el chico. La mirada del hombre de pelo plateado no era la de un tío preocupado por su amante. Era miedo puro y sincero de perder a Naruto. Y eso aterrorizó a Asuma.

*

En la sala de visitas, Kakashi caminó de un lado a otro, esperando. Había escrito al colegio para avisar de que estaba allí, ya que el padrino de Naruto se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Lady Tsunade buscó en los archivos y le dio a Kakashi el número de Jiraiya, pidiéndole que se pusiera en contacto con él. Kakashi le prometió que lo haría tan pronto como tuviera algo que decirle. La policía llegó, les explicaron lo que había sucedido y les informaron de que tenían en custodia al sospechoso. Atrapado en la sala de espera, caminó… y caminó… como un animal enjaulado. Cuando el doctor salió, Kakashi estuvo a punto de arrollarlo.

—¿Sr. Hatake? —preguntó el doctor, y el hombre asintió—. Me han dado permiso para comentarle acerca de la situación, al estar aquí en representación de la escuela y al estar la familia del chico fuera de la ciudad —Kakashi asintió de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada del doctor—. El señor Uzumaki tiene una contusión y varias laceraciones y moratones. Pero ha tenido suerte. Se pondrá bien. No hemos detectado ninguna hemorragia interna. Ahora puede pasar a verle, aunque está sedado. El chico deberá guardar reposo por lo menos durante una semana, no debe levantar peso y se recomienda que evite las luces brillantes y los sonidos fuertes. Permítale que sea él mismo quien juzgue cuándo puede ir haciendo estas cosas. No debería quedarse solo, por lo que su tutor debería regresar para poder atenderle —el profesor asintió otra vez.

Kakashi se tomó un minuto para llamar a Jiraiya antes de ir a ver a Naruto. Respondiendo al tercer tono, adormilado, Kakashi le resumió rápidamente lo que había sucedido y lo que se iba a hacer al respecto. Jiraiya maldijo enfadado, para después añadir que cogería el próximo vuelo a casa… entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una gran tormenta en Suiza y que, por lo tanto, los aeropuertos estarían cerrados, así que volvió a maldecir. Kakashi le prometió que Naruto le haría una videollamada tan pronto como se despertara. Jiraiya volvió a jurar en arameo y después asintió.

Colgando el teléfono, Kakashi entró en silencio en la tranquila habitación del hospital. Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama, pálido e inmóvil. El hombre se acercó y se sentó, cogiéndole con gentileza la mano. El adolescente parecía tan frágil. Levantándola, Kakashi le besó los nudillos y la acarició con su pulgar. No se oía nada en la sala y los minutos fueron pasando mientras Kakashi observaba al chico. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta mientras divagaba sobre lo que podría haber sucedido.

—¿Ka… Kakashi-sensei? —la voz ronca de Naruto hizo que el profesor volviera al presente. Los ojos azules observaron al hombre.

—Nar… o sea, Mr. Uzumaki… ¿cómo se siente? —Kakashi siguió sosteniendo la mano de Naruto mientras sonreía al chico. Éste hizo una mueca, pero intentó sonreír a pesar de todo.

—Como una mierda —respondió con honestidad. Kakashi sonrió más todavía, apartándole el pelo de la cara con ternura mientras el chico le miraba con sus grandes y encantadores ojos.

—Tengo que llamar a tu padrino. Estaba muy preocupado —Kakashi sacó el teléfono, abrió la aplicación de Facebook e hizo una videollamada.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sabía que Jii se iba a cabrear, aunque quizás ésa no fuera la palabra. Jii parecía mosqueado, pero su cara se iluminó al verle. Después de confirmar con Kakashi lo que el doctor había dicho y comprobar que su ahijado estaba entero y se iba a recuperar, a pesar de estar dolorido, Jiraiya hizo la pregunta que Kakashi no se había atrevido a formular.

—Naruto, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

—Yo… la verdad es que no lo sé—. El chico frunció el ceño más todavía—. Estaba cruzando por el paso de cebra y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar tirado bocarriba en el asfalto, adolorido. Vi un coche verde alejarse… creo que me atropelló, pero no estoy seguro.

Kakashi se puso de pie en ese momento y confirmó que eso era lo que el testigo había dicho que había sucedido; un Mustang verde se había saltado un semáforo en rojo y había atropellado a Naruto en el paso de peatones. Un viandante había cogido la matrícula y la policía tenía al sujeto en custodia mientras Naruto y Jiraiya hablaban. Los ojos del escritor brillaron con furia, pero se limitó a asentir; después, le preguntó a Kakashi si podían hablar en privado.

Saliendo al pasillo, el profesor se mordió el labio. _¿Sabrá Jiraiya que…? No, ¿cómo lo va a saber?_

—Eh, Sr. Hatake, sé que no le conozco mucho, pero parece preocuparse de forma genuina por Naruto —Kakashi comenzó a sudar—. ¿Le importaría quedarse con él hasta que pueda regresar a casa? Los reportes dicen que podría coger un vuelo en tres días, más o menos. Es sólo que… quiero mucho al chico y no me gustaría que estuviera solo.

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Ya había pensado hacerlo, pero era mejor dejar que el mundo creyera que había sido idea de Jiraiya.

—Por supuesto, Jiraiya. Me quedaré en vuestra casa, para que así Naruto esté más cómodo. Puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados o en el sofá —Jiraiya resolvió los detalles, pidiéndole a Kakashi que se quedara en la habitación de invitados ya que la casa tenía tres dormitorios. Cuando colgó, el hombre regresó a la habitación. Los ojos de Naruto estaban cerrados, pero cuando Kakashi entró, se abrieron. La luz seguía siendo tenue.

—Sr. Uzumaki, Jiraiya me ha pedido que me quede con usted hasta que él pueda regresar. Y me he mostrado de acuerdo. Me quedaré en la habitación de invitados, si a usted le parece bien —Kakashi aguantó la respiración. Naruto podía decir que no… y más después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Los ojos del joven se volvieron a cerrar. Sonrió.

—Me parece bien.

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara.

*

Esa misma tarde Naruto ya tuvo algunas visitas… en concreto Sasuke, Orochimaru y… para su sorpresa, Kurenai. Ninguno se quedó mucho tiempo, sólo querían ver qué tal estaba. El rostro de Sasuke tenía una expresión neutra, pero la mandíbula apretada dejaba traslucir que estaba enfadado. Kakashi se preguntó brevemente por qué Jiraiya no habría preferido que Naruto se quedara con Sasuke, pero no le correspondía a él preguntarlo.

Naruto fue dado de alta al día siguiente. Kakashi se encargó de hacer los arreglos oportunos para conseguir un sustituto para esa semana, explicándole a Lady Tsunade la situación y el requerimiento de Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade estaba más que feliz de poder ayudar… después de todo, Jiraiya se había convertido rápidamente en el patrocinador favorito de la escuela: había donado bastante dinero para mejorar la biblioteca, puesto que estaba impresionado por los progresos que estaba haciendo Kakashi con Naruto.

Ayudando al chico a entrar en casa, el profesor suspiró. No quería dejarle solo, así que tuvo que pedirle a Guy que le llevara algunas prendas de vestir y algunos artículos de aseo personal. Guy no le puso ningún problema y Kakashi se preguntó a sí mismo si no sería porque así podría ver a Naruto. La mirada en la cara de Guy cuando le vio le probó a Kakashi que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Empujando a Guy hacia fuera con un escueto: _gracias,_ Kakashi cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

En cuanto Naruto estuvo en su propia cama, cayó dormido. Después de echarle un vistazo, Kakashi se fue a la habitación de invitados y colocó sus cosas. Había hablado con Jiraiya y el hombre le había dicho que su vuelo salía el sábado por la noche, a menos que siguiera nevando y Kakashi había llamado a Rin para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Rin pensaba que era muy dulce y noble por su parte lo que estaba haciendo.

_Dulce y noble._ Kakashi se rió para sí mismo de forma reprobatoria. _Si ella supiera._

*

El miércoles por la mañana, Kakashi se despertó cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Tomando un momento para orientarse, recordó lo que había sucedido. Se levantó en silencio, se puso un pantalón de chándal y caminó intentando no hacer ruido hacia el dormitorio de Naruto. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y echó un vistazo. Naruto estaba tumbado bocabajo, con el pelo revuelto, un hilillo de saliva colgando del labio. Kakashi tragó con fuerza y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Después, bajó a la cocina y supuso que podía preparar algo para desayunar por si acaso Naruto tenía hambre cuando se despertara.

Reuniendo todos los ingredientes, comenzó a hacer tortitas con trozos de chocolate. Cuando terminó, las puso en un plato y al darse la vuelta vio a Naruto de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una camiseta enorme y unos pantalones cortos.

—Huele bien —admitió Naruto, mirando las tortitas de reojo. Kakashi sonrió y después comenzó a buscar por los cajones de la casa, el rubio alzó las cejas, extrañado.

—Toma —le dijo Kakashi, tendiéndole a Naruto unas gafas de sol—. El doctor me dijo que esto te vendría bien—. El chico las cogió y se las puso, agradecido; después, se sentó y se echó un poco de zumo en un vaso. Kakashi fue entonces a la encimera, sirvió un par de tortitas para cada uno y se sentó frente a Naruto. El chico esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a comer.

_Buena señal que el chico no haya perdido el apetito._ Notó Kakashi. Comieron en silencio, pero fue un silencio agradable. Cuando terminaron, el profesor se levantó, y guardó la mantequilla y el sirope. Cuando estaba aclarando los platos, le sorprendió ver que Naruto se levantaba y cogía un paño para secarlos. Kakashi miró al chico.

—Se supone que tienes que descansar. Venga, siéntate.

—No estoy hecho de cristal —le respondió Naruto frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero echarte una mano. Soy incapaz de quedarme dando vueltas por aquí y no hacer nada —cogió un plato húmedo y comenzó a secarlo. Kakashi levantó una ceja, pero le dejó hacer. Ambos trabajaron en un cordial silencio. Cuando terminaron, Kakashi se quedó mirando a Naruto.

—¿Te gustaría ver…? Olvídalo. Tu médico me dijo que no pasaras demasiado tiempo frente a una pantalla. ¿Quieres que ponga algo de música en el salón y que acomode el sofá para que te puedas tumbar?

—No hace falta que hagas nada en el sofá —Naruto se encogió de hombros—, pero oír música me parece bien —Kakashi asintió. Dirigiéndose hacia el salón, se aseguró de que las persianas estuvieran bajadas y entonces puso algo de música suave. Naruto se sentó. Kakashi cogió un libro y se acomodó al otro lado del sofá para leer un rato.

La sala estaba tranquila, oscura y fresca, la única luz procedía de una pequeña lámpara que tenía encendida Kakashi a su lado. Naruto carraspeó.

—Eh… ¿te importa que me tumbe? —preguntó.

—Claro que no. Ponte aquí, deja que me levante —mientras Kakashi se incorporaba, Naruto le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—No… por favor. ¿Me puedo tumbar a tu lado? —Naruto parecía avergonzado, pero Kakashi sonrió y asintió. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se tumbó, poniendo la cabeza sobre el muslo del hombre. Cerró los ojos, se colocó la manta y enseguida se quedó dormido. Kakashi le miró y sonrió suavemente. Naruto era atractivo, y parecía tan adorable y vulnerable ahí tumbado, mientras dormía. El profesor pasó de página y siguió leyendo, su mano, de forma involuntaria, acariciando el pelo rubio del chico que estaba en su regazo.


	12. Imagina que

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como en el anterior capítulo, también me he pasado por aquí para editar éste, puesto que una servidora, también siente inspiración y le gusta dibujar y quería incluir un dibujito que yo misma hice. 
> 
> Aunque no tiene la misma calidad que el dibujo de Asiri, espero que aun así, lo disfrutéis :)
> 
> ***

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Naruto se cambió de postura, quedando bocarriba y, después, abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Kakashi se había quedado dormido, sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza colgando. No tenía puesta la máscara y su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Naruto todavía se sentía exhausto y le dolía la cabeza ligeramente, incluso a pesar de haber estado tomando las pastillas que le había recetado el médico. Pero se olvidó de todos sus males al observar a Kakashi. Podía estar casado, pero no le importaba. Kakashi era tan guapo. Naruto no pudo evitar levantar una mano y deslizar los dedos por la mejilla del hombre. Kakashi se movió ligeramente y después sus ojos parpadearon, entonces, Naruto cerró los suyos con rapidez, dejando caer la mano como si se hubiera movido en sueños.

El profesor entreabrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Sonrió cuando vio que Naruto seguía dormido. Le apartó con suavidad el pelo de la frente y le contempló; entonces, la luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejó en su alianza, la cual lanzó un destello. Suspirando y sintiendo que su buen humor se disipaba, Kakashi se levantó con cuidado, dejando a Naruto sobre el sofá. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparó algo de té. Sorbiendo, miró por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin duda… amaba a Naruto. Quería convencerse de que eso era una estupidez: no sabía nada del chico, apenas lo conocía; pero no podía, porque había escuchado historias. Vidas que se cruzaban de forma casual y en un día o una semana, comprendían que el destino los había unido, incluso aunque no hubieran pasado más de quince minutos hablando el uno con el otro. Personas que, veinticinco años después, todavía seguían felizmente casadas.

Sonriendo, pensó en Naruto.

De pronto, le invadieron pensamientos inesperados de otro joven. Un chico que había hecho que Kakashi le prometiera algo en su lecho de muerte, por su honor de shinobi. Suspirando, Kakashi se sentó, con la taza de té en las manos, dejando que los recuerdos de su infancia flotaran en su mente; un instante después, Naruto entró a la cocina, frotándose los ojos.

—Ey, Kakashi-sensei —dijo el rubio y su profesor levantó la vista, sin decir nada, esperando que Naruto continuara—. Yo… —el chico pareció perder la valentía. No podía hacerlo. Suspirando y temblando, añadió—: Voy a darme una ducha —Kakashi asintió mientras Naruto se marchaba. Veinte minutos después, sonó el timbre. Cuando respondió, Kakashi vio que se trataba de Sasuke, al cual acompañó hasta el salón.

—Naruto se está duchando. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó Kakashi de manera educada. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el sofá. En ese momento, Naruto se unió a ellos, recién duchado, llevando puesto sólo un pantalón de chándal.

—¡Ey, Sasuke! ¿No ha venido Oreo? —sonrió. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dio un breve abrazo a su amigo.

—No, dobe. Me apetecía venir solo a ver qué tal andabas —Sasuke frunció el ceño, echando un vistazo a su amigo mientras Kakashi se disculpaba y se marchaba a la habitación de invitados—. Tuviste suerte —le dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió Naruto. No había querido pensar lo cerca que había estado. Tenía diecisiete años, ¡por Kame, debería ser invencible!— ¿Quieres echar una partida o algo?

—Claro, pero me pido a Liu Kang —dijo Sasuke. Y así fue.

*

Kakashi permaneció en su habitación, dejando que los chicos se divirtieran. Quería advertir a Naruto sobre el tiempo que pasara frente a la pantalla, pero se recordó que el joven no solía abusar así que se lo pensó mejor antes de ir y fastidiarles la tarde. Naruto tendría que escuchar las señales que le mandara su cuerpo. Escuchando a los chicos reírse, Kakashi sonrió. Era bueno ver que se lo pasaban bien. Tumbándose, llamó a Rin y habló con ella y con Rinni. Les contó los progresos que había hecho Naruto y ellas le contaron los progresos de la madre de Rin. Estaba recuperándose, pero todavía no estaba al cien por cien. Cuando habló con Rinni se dio cuenta de que la echaba mucho de menos. Al colgar, la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio y de fondo escuchó que Naruto y Sasuke seguían jugando a los videojuegos, así que se dio media vuelta y trató de dormirse.

*

Naruto se despertó el jueves por la mañana y se dio cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido; el cuerpo todavía lo tenía magullado, pero notaba que iba mejorando. Sonriendo se levantó y fue a la cocina. Kakashi ya estaba allí, preparando el desayuno.

—¿No duermes? —le preguntó Naruto, bostezando.

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado a levantarme pronto para ir a trabajar —echando unos huevos fritos y un par de lonchas de bacon en un plato, se sentó en frente de Naruto. Se sirvió un poco de zumo y luego miró al adolescente—. ¿Pongo un plato para Sasuke?

—¿Eh? Ah, no… se fue a su casa —Naruto comenzó a comer—. Joder, qué bien cocinas. ¡Está muy bueno! —dijo con aprecio.

—Bueno —Kakashi se rio entre dientes—, gracias —dando cuenta de su desayuno, el hombre no añadió nada más. Después de la comida, Naruto volvió a asumir el rol de secador de la vajilla y Kakashi carraspeó mientras fregaba—. Sr. Uzumaki, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Sasuke y su familia?

—Claro —dijo Naruto mirándole—. ¿Qué pasa? —sorteando a Kakashi, cogió uno de los platos.

—Bueno… Sasuke parece ser tu mejor amigo, pero Jiraiya me pidió a mí, específicamente, que me encargara de cuidarte. ¿Por qué no le preguntó a Sasuke si se podía quedar él? No me importa hacerlo para nada, pero me parece… extraño —Kakashi miró de soslayo la cara de Naruto.

—A Jii no le caen bien los Uchiha —dijo Naruto, suspirando y bajando la mirada—. Nunca me ha prohibido ser amigo de Sasuke, pero hay… algo… del pasado que Jii no me ha contado y que provocó una ruptura en la relación entre los Uchihas y Jii. Pero no sé qué es —Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Kakashi asintió, sin decir nada. Se encargaron de los platos en silencio, y Kakashi no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo… _agradable…_ que era hacerlo juntos. Cuando terminaron, miró al chico.

—Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora? ¿Necesitas que salga y te compre algo?

—Nah, estoy bien —Naruto sonrió—. A lo mejor podríamos jugar a algo…

—Me gustaría —le dijo Kakashi—, pero elije tú —Naruto asintió y cogió el Tsuro. El profesor se mostró conforme—. Buena elección, pero prepárate para morder el polvo.

—Bueno —Naruto comenzó a reírse—, ya veremos… porque pienso ser el Rey de Tsuro —limpiando la mesa, colocó el tablero y comenzó la batalla de ingenio.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde, y ésta a la noche. Tsuro les llevó a Shoji, el cual fue sustituido por Last Night on Earth el cual cambiaron por el Monopoly para terminar jugando al Axis and Allies. Pidieron pizza para cenar y cuando terminaron de jugar al Axis and Allies con un devastador golpe a Alemania, demoliendo el ejército de Naruto, el chico dejó escapar un amplio bostezo. Kakashi sonrió, observándole.

—Vete a la cama. Yo recojo esto —asintiendo, Naruto se fue a su habitación, durmiéndose en el instante en el que su cabeza toco la almohada.

*

El viernes por la mañana, amaneció lloviendo. Naruto miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba los días lluviosos. Le parecían deprimentes. Lo bueno era que sentía que su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Bueno, todavía tenía algunos dolores y le picaban las heridas, pero su cabeza estaba mucho mejor y ya no necesitaba llevar las gafas de sol. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, fue recibido por olor a galletas recién horneadas. Inhaló profundamente y sonrió.

—Eso huele genial, Kakashi-sensei.

Mirando por encima del hombro, vio cómo su profesor sacaba con cuidado las galletas de la bandeja del horno. Puso tres de las que estaban más frías en un plato y se lo ofreció a Naruto. El chico se sentó con avidez, comiéndose enseguida los dulces, junto con un vaso de leche. Cuando terminó, Kakashi le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Desayuna tranquilo, yo voy a darme una ducha —le explicó mientras se marchaba.

Después de disfrutar del agua caliente, Kakashi cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla para secarse el pelo; cuando terminó, se la envolvió en la cintura. De pronto, escuchó sonar su teléfono, y recordó que lo había dejado en la cocina. Trotando, cogió el aparato y respondió. Era Lady Tsunade, que quería saber cómo se encontraba Naruto. Kakashi le contó que Jiraiya llegaba al día siguiente y que el Sr. Uzumaki se estaba recuperando bien. Lady Tsunade le dio las gracias y colgó. Dejando el móvil en la encimera, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto que, desde el umbral de la puerta, le observaba con ojos oscuros y hambrientos, dirigidos hacia la desnudez de Kakashi, que sólo llevaba encima una toalla. El cuerpo del hombre respondió inmediatamente al escrutinio; sintió cómo se ponía duro bajo su mirada.

—Bueno, eh… Sr. Uzumaki, yo… eh, será mejor que me vista —Kakashi de pronto se sintió avergonzado. Naruto entornó los ojos, centrados en su parte baja, pero no dijo nada y asintió. Cuando Kakashi pasó por su lado, Naruto levantó la mano y le agarró del brazo. El hombre se detuvo, tenso.

—Kakashi-sensei… eh, gracias por cuidar de mí —Naruto miró aquellos ojos oscuros. Le dio la sensación de que quería decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Kakashi esperó, pero… nada. Asintiendo, se marchó en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para vestirse. Cuando regresó, Naruto estaba sentado, mirando con expresión triste por la ventana de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Kakashi.

—Nada… no me gusta la lluvia. Me deprime —murmuró el joven, observando las gotas caer.

—¿En serio? A mí la lluvia siempre me ha parecido relajante —comentó Kakashi. Naruto le miró, confundido. El hombre se rio entre dientes—. Cuando era pequeño, los días lluviosos eran los mejores para jugar al “Imagina que”.

Naruto sonrió a pesar de su estado de ánimo, intentando imaginarse a Kakashi de pequeño, vestido de pirata o de shinobi o… de cualquier otra cosa. De pronto, Naruto tuvo una idea.

—Vamos, Kakashi-sensei, se me ha ocurrido algo —se puso de pie y miró a su profesor, quien se encogió de hombros y como sentía curiosidad, siguió al chico hasta el salón—. ¿Puedes coger unas cuantas sábanas? —le preguntó, haciendo alguna clase de cálculos con la cabeza.

La intriga le pudo, así que Kakashi hizo lo que se le pedía. Entregándole las sábanas a Naruto observó mientras el chico comenzaba a construir un… ¿fuerte? Sonriendo, Kakashi se acercó a él.

—Mr. Uzumaki, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy haciendo un fuerte. Podemos ver una peli aquí tirados —Naruto le sonrió con picardía.

Kakashi no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto ante el entusiasmo que demostraba. Mostrándose de acuerdo, fue a por una peli.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —le preguntó el hombre de pelo plateado.

—Nop, elige tú —Naruto terminó de construirlo y se fue a la cocina. Hizo palomitas, que echó en un bol grande y cogió un par de refrescos.

—Ah, bien… te has acordado del néctar de la vida —dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía, cogiendo un Mountain Dew. Se sentó dentro del fuerte y se centró en la película que ya había empezado.

—¿Un puente hacia Terabithia? —preguntó Naruto. No recordaba que Jiraiya tuviera esa película. Encogiéndose de hombros, se tumbó bocabajo y se fijó en las imágenes.

—Es como el “Imagina que” —Kakashi se rio—. ¿Por qué no la ves antes de criticarla?

Naruto cogió unas cuantas palomitas, y se centró en la peli. Cuando terminó, tenía los ojos húmedos. Sentándose, observó a Kakashi.

—Bueno, bastante apropiada para un día lluvioso. Triste de cojones.

—Tienes que apreciar la tristeza para poder valorar de verdad la felicidad.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Algo así como que sin lluvia no habría arcoíris?

—Exacto —Kakashi se estiró para coger el bol de palomitas y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaban. Entonces se levantó y gritó a su espalda—: Ahora elige tú, yo voy a por más palomitas —cuando regresó, se sentó con otra ronda de tentempiés y refrescos y vio que Naruto estaba sonriendo.

—No juzgues —fue lo único que dijo cuando la película comenzó.

Kakashi levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada… hasta que escuchó el comienzo.

—¿Pretty Woman? ¿En serio? —preguntó. Naruto le sacó la lengua y volvió a centrarse en la pantalla.

—Es mi placer inconfesable —murmuró.

*

Cuando la película terminó, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Se prepararon una ensalada y mientras comían, ambos decidieron que ver películas en el fuerte era bastante divertido así que decidieron elegir al azar una peli final que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto. Cerrando los ojos, pusieron Netflix y seleccionaron una sin mirar, después, abrieron los ojos y vieron que la afortunada había sido El día de la boda con Debra Messing y Dermont Mulroney. Iba de una mujer que contrataba un acompañante para que fingiera que era su novio en la boda de su hermana.

Al final de la película, Kakashi bostezó.

—Bueno, ¿y bien? Los días lluviosos también pueden ser divertidos.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Levantándose, Kakashi observó el lío que tenían montado.

—Yo recojo. Márchate y descansa un poco —Naruto asintió, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Kakashi limpió los platos, poniéndolos en el fregadero y dobló las sábanas, colocándolas cuidadosamente en el armario. Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera recogido, se dirigió hacia la habitación de invitados. Deteniéndose en la puerta de Naruto, estuvo a punto de llamar… pero se detuvo. Seguramente el chico ya estaría dormido. Alejándose de allí, se metió en su habitación, se quitó el pantalón y la camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior y se tumbó en la cama. Dándose la vuelta, apagó el teléfono y cerró los ojos, para dirigirse hacia la tierra de los sueños.

*

Ya estaba de camino, pero antes de dormirse completamente, Kakashi escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo. Naruto la abrió y entró en la habitación, la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, enmarcándole el rostro—. Sr. Uzumaki, ¿qué sucede? ¿No te encuentras bien? —Kakashi se incorporó, llevando las piernas al borde de la cama para levantarse e inspeccionar al chico.

Naruto se acercó hasta allí, sujetándose con el brazo izquierdo el codo del derecho, su pecho desnudo brillando con la luz nocturna.

—No, Kakashi-sensei, estoy bien. Yo… solo… quería preguntarte algo.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Uzumaki. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Kakashi, su curiosidad alcanzando el punto máximo.

—Sé que Jii vuelve mañana —Naruto se mordió el labio—. Y también sé que nunca antes había sido tan feliz como estos días que he pasado contigo. ¿Podemos… podemos _imaginar que_ somos una pareja...? Sólo esta noche —la crudeza en la voz de Naruto fue un golpe directo al corazón de Kakashi—. No te lo pediré de nuevo y no te volveré a insistir, pero… por favor, Kakashi-sensei… yo… te quiero, y quiero que seas mi primera vez.

Kakashi no podía respirar. Naruto estaba ahí de pie y parecía tan vulnerable. Mirándole a los ojos, lo supo. Supo que estaba mal. Y que no podría detenerse. Se levantó y caminó hacia el chico, levantándole el mentón con un dedo. Atrapando aquellos ojos en los suyos, Kakashi se inclinó hacia abajo, besando a Naruto con toda la pasión y el sentimiento que albergaba en su alma.

Naruto gimió ante la sensación. Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Kakashi, se apretó contra el hombre mayor, devolviéndole el beso febrilmente. Retrocediendo después de un momento, Kakashi observó a Naruto con ojos empañados de deseo. Cogió en volandas al rubio y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Trepó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas para después inclinarse y besarle suavemente en los labios. El chico los abrió en respuesta, entusiasmado.

Cuando Kakashi comenzó a besar el cuello de su alumno, el chico jadeó, colocando las manos alrededor de su espalda. Deslizando la lengua hacia abajo por ese pecho con el que tantas veces había soñado, Kakashi se detuvo para lamer un rosado pezón. Mordisqueándolo y succionándolo, Naruto gimió, arqueando la espalda por el placer, empujando su dureza contra Kakashi. Sonriendo ante la reacción, el profesor entonces besó el otro, que había mantenido descuidado hasta ese momento, mordiéndolo y chupándolo.

—Ah… Ka… Kakashi… —jadeó Naruto, su cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado.

Siguiendo la estela de besos, Kakashi se detuvo justo debajo del ombligo, haciéndole varias caricias también ahí. Naruto llevó las manos hacia el pelo de Kakashi, arqueando su espalda todavía más. Echándose hacia atrás, el mayor se sentó en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas, agarrando la cinturilla de los boxers de Naruto y tirando de ellos hacia abajo, entonces, la erección del chico saltó en el aire. Kakashi sintió cómo su propia polla se retorcía y se endurecía al ver al adolescente ahí tumbado, desnudo y excitado, en la cama, debajo de él. Lentamente levantó la mano y deslizó un dedo sobre la polla dura de Naruto, atrapando el líquido pre-seminal que brillaba en la punta rosada.

—Ka… Kashi… —gimió Naruto, levantando más las caderas, necesitando que el profesor le tocara. Le miró fijamente, con la boca abierta, abandonada. El pene de Kakashi se retorció. Bajando la cabeza, el hombre deslizó la lengua a lo largo de aquel mástil, observando el rostro del adolescente. El chico dio un respingo y se sacudió, dejando salir un grave y fuerte gemido. Incapaz de parar, Kakashi tomó a Naruto en la boca, hasta que su nariz se vio enterrada entre los rubios rizos.

El estudiante contuvo el aliento y entrecerró los ojos ante la sensación de placer provocada por la boca de Kakashi. Jadeando, embistió con las caderas, queriendo sentir más de esa calidez. Lentamente, Kakashi comenzó a chupar, aplicando presión en la base de la polla, formando pequeños círculos con el dedo mientras le agarraba los testículos. Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco momentáneamente, su espalda se arqueó todavía más. Mientras Kakashi movía su boca arriba y abajo, el adolescente comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo, esa espiral en el estómago que le indicaba que iba a sentir algo impresionantemente maravilloso. Gimiendo, embistió sin ritmo, con frenéticos golpes, los músculos se le tensaron mientras gritaba con fuerza, corriéndose en aquella boca. Cuando el hombre hubo tragado hasta la última gota, el chico volvió a tumbarse, respirando pesadamente, con el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor.

Kakashi respiraba de manera irregular, su polla estaba increíblemente dura de ver al estudiante retorcerse y correrse debajo de él. Inclinándose, besó a Naruto con fuerza, con pasión, deslizando sus manos a través del pelo rubio. Entonces Naruto abrió los ojos y miró al hombre.

—Kakashi… por favor… hazme el amor —susurró con impaciencia.

El hombre miró al chico durante un momento, entonces asintió. Situando un dedo sobre sus labios, presionó con suavidad hasta que le dejó entrar. Naruto mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Kakashi, mientras le chupaba y le succionaba los dedos, mordisqueando un poco las puntas, haciendo que los ojos de su profesor se fueran un poco hacia atrás. Sacándolos, el profesor bajó el brazo y deslizó uno en su interior. No había practicado sexo gay antes, pero era de sentido común imaginarse cómo iba el tema. Cuando le metió el dedo, el hombre de pelo plateado sintió las paredes del adolescente apretarse alrededor del elemento intrusivo. Con cuidado se centró en ese primer dedo, entonces le metió otro y finalmente un tercero, mientras prestaba una atención especial al rostro de Naruto. Había dolor, pero también placer. Movió los dedos en su interior con intención de dilatarle y así descubrió que había muchas terminaciones nerviosas en esa zona, porque Naruto gritó, estremeciéndose y provocando que su polla se endureciera más todavía.

Al rato, el joven empezó a moverse contra la mano de Kakashi. Y éste tomó aquello como una señal de que el chico estaba preparado. Colocándose en su entrada, miró a Naruto.

—¿Listo? —preguntó, y Naruto asintió. Cuando se deslizó hacia dentro, se detuvo. Naruto observaba fijamente a Kakashi y en ese momento el hombre supo que todo estaba en su lugar y también que lo que le había dicho Guy era cierto.

—Yo también te quiero, Naruto. Estoy enamorado de ti, mi Sōrumeito —una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del chico mientras Kakashi empujaba suavemente hacia dentro, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. El dolor se transformó en placer cuando Kakashi acertó contra la próstata. La vista del hombre se nubló al sentir a Naruto alrededor de él, estrechándose. Agarrando las caderas del chico, Kakashi comenzó a moverse, con lentitud, deslizándose dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Cuando vio que Naruto lo estaba disfrutando, comenzó a embestir con más rapidez. El estudiante contrajo el musculo que lo rodeaba y el mayor gritó mientras sus estocadas se volvían más profundas y más erráticas, el placer vibrando a través de él. Cuando sintió que se le tensaban los testículos, supo que se iba a correr, y pronto. Empujando, agarró el pegajoso y húmedo miembro de Naruto y bombeó mientras llegaba al orgasmo, gritando con fuerza. Mientras envestía contra Naruto de forma desacompasada, vaciando todo en su interior, el chico se corrió de nuevo, esta vez en la mano de Kakashi. Agitándose y temblando, ambos hombres yacieron unos segundos enredados y cubiertos de sudor. Al rato, Kakashi se bajó de encima de Naruto y se tumbó a su lado, sacando el miembro de su interior y abrazando al joven. Mientras ambos hombres luchaban por recuperar el aire, Kakashi supo que aquel amor no lo había imaginado.


	13. Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He añadido en este capítulo un dibujo que me ha mandado Asiri. Aquí os dejo sus cuentas por si queréis seguirla:
> 
> Instagram —@asiriyep  
> Twitter—@AndreaAsiri
> 
> Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por los dibujos!!! :D

Naruto se despertó al lado de algo cálido. Abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Kakashi estaba tumbado bocabajo, su cara hacia Naruto, dormido. El hombre envolvía con uno de sus brazos al chico. Sonriendo, Naruto se movió para liberarse del agarre, tenía que ir al baño y quería hacerle el desayuno a Kakashi, por una vez. Cuando consiguió escabullirse, Kakashi soltó un suspiro y al ponerse de pie, hizo una mueca.

Caminó con cuidado hacia el baño para hacer sus necesidades. Una vez terminado, se tomó un par de ibuprofenos y se puso una sudadera y su camiseta de Mario Kart para dirigirse después a la cocina. Se detuvo un momento hasta que se decidió por preparar una ensalada de fruta y sus famosas tortillas y, después, se puso manos a la obra.

*

Kakashi se movió, buscando a Naruto en la cama. Sabía lo que había hecho y tenía claro que estaba mal, pero, por el momento, decidió apartarlo de su mente. Quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera con Naruto antes de que la realidad provocara un cataclismo a su alrededor. Saliendo de la cama, olió algo maravilloso. Haciendo caso a su olfato, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Entró en silencio, encontrándose a Naruto de espaldas a él. Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta durante un instante, observando al chico preparar el desayuno.

—Huele genial —dijo Kakashi y Naruto pegó un bote. Dándose la vuelta con una mirada fulminante, Naruto enseguida cambió la expresión por una de preocupación.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué te ha pasado, Kakashi?

El hombre se mostró confundido mientras Naruto se acercaba. Al bajar la mirada vio el motivo de su agitación. Había algo de sangre en sus boxers por la sesión de la noche anterior. Ligeramente avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de pensar con la suficiente claridad como para quitárselos, en lugar de sacársela por la abertura, sonrió ligeramente.

—No es mía —dijo, mirando fijamente a Naruto. La comprensión llegó a los ojos del joven mientras se ruborizaba y bajaba la vista—. Voy a cambiarme.

Kakashi le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Cuando regresó, descalzo, Naruto estaba terminando de cocinar. Se sentó y observó el festín apreciativamente.

—Tiene muy buena pinta todo.

—La verdad es que no se me da muy allá —Naruto sonrió ampliamente—, pero a Jii le encantan mis tortillas —comentó y se sentó también. El par disfrutó de la comida y de la compañía y Kakashi se sorprendió mirando furtivamente al adolescente.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, la puerta se abrió y Jiraiya entró como un terremoto. Soltando sus bolsas en el suelo, abrazó con fuerza a Naruto mientras confirmaba que el chico estaba entero. Naruto sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo a su padrino. Kakashi salió en silencio de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la habitación de invitados para ponerse la máscara y recoger sus cosas.

*

Yendo de un lado a otro en su apartamento vacío, Kakashi sintió la primera punzada de soledad. No había tenido tiempo de sentirla antes. Cuando estaba a punto marcharse, Jiraiya lo había detenido para darle un abrazo también a él, haciendo que se sintiera un poco abochornado. Agradeciéndoselo efusivamente y prometiéndole eterna gratitud, Jiraiya finalmente había dejado que el hombre se marchara. Kakashi se había despedido del Sr. Uzumaki y se había ido, cogiendo el autobús que le llevaba a su casa. Éste estaba lleno de gente y su mente se había mantenido entretenida pensando en las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero ahora, ahí estaba, en su propio hogar, con fotos de su mujer y de su hija sonriéndole.

La gravedad de lo que había hecho pesaba sobre él por aquel entonces. Los votos que había roto… la promesa de shinobi quebrantada. Kakashi se sentía fatal. Dejando en el suelo la bolsa, cogió una cerveza y se sentó en silencio, pensando. No sabía cómo había podido dejarse llevar… ¡y con un estudiante nada más y nada menos! Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que, sin Naruto a su lado, se sentía tremendamente… solo.

*

Naruto se alegraba de ver a Jii. Le quería mucho. Pero Jii a veces se emocionaba demasiado, como por ejemplo ahora. El hombre se había empeñado en que no quería perderlo de vista. Y se había disculpado mil veces, por lo menos, por no haber estado en casa cuando había ocurrido el accidente, y por no haber podido regresar antes, como si la ventisca se hubiera ocasionado por su culpa. Naruto le aseguró que estaba bien y que Kakashi había cumplido con su función, cuidando de él. Jiraiya finalmente se mostró de acuerdo y dejó a Naruto más libertad, después de que el chico fingiera estar cansado para poder tener algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Yendo a su aseo, Naruto se preparó para darse un baño. Cuando el agua tibia llenó la bañera, Naruto se desnudó y se metió dentro. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que la calidez empapara su cuerpo cansado y desvirgado. Y fue entonces cuando Naruto lo sintió… ese doloroso vacío que apareció porque Kakashi ya no estaba allí y entonces supo que no volvería a estar con él así nunca más.

*

El lunes llegó de nuevo. Kakashi se dirigió hacia la escuela, sus pies recorriendo el camino como si fuera un autómata. Al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a una familiar lápida. Arrodillándose, Kakashi suspiró. No tenía nada que decir. Sabía que la había cagado, con todas las palabras.

—Lo arreglaré —prometió, levantándose y dejando una moneda en la fría piedra.

*

Naruto fue al colegio, nervioso y emocionado por ver a su profesor. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio que estaba cerrada. Suspirando, escribió a Kakashi: afuera. Dos minutos más tarde, el hombre le abrió la puerta. Naruto luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la boca cerrada. Kakashi llevaba una camisa de vestir azul marino y una corbata y unos pantalones grises. Estaba… impresionante.

—Ho… hola, Kakashi-sensei —tragando duro, sintió cómo se ponía rígido cuando pensamientos inesperados del fin de semana invadieron su mente.

—Sr. Uzumaki —respondió con amabilidad el profesor. El tiempo que había pasado como shinobi le ayudó a enmascarar sus emociones. Era una habilidad que, a veces, le era bastante útil.

Yendo hacia la clase, Kakashi le entregó a Naruto los deberes que tenía que hacer para ponerse al día.

—Trabajaremos sobre las tareas de la semana pasada, para que no te quedes atrás —le explicó Kakashi y Naruto asintió.

Mientras se centraban en los deberes, el hombre se acercó al chico para ayudarle. Al explicarle cómo se resolvía un problema, el profesor, de forma inconsciente, puso una mano sobre el brazo de Naruto. El toque le envió una descarga al chico, quien se estremeció. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, Kakashi se apartó.

—Lo… lo siento.

—Yo no —susurró Naruto, levantando la mirada hacia su profesor—. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, porque me dijiste que me querías.

Kakashi tragó con fuerza, agradeciendo llevar la máscara puesta.

—Sr. Uzumaki, yo… lo que hicimos estuvo mal. No debería haber hecho nada. Es mi estudi…

—Ya he oído eso antes, Kakashi —murmuró Naruto—. Pero sé lo que sucedió entre nosotros… y sé lo que sentí. No fueron promesas vacías —los ojos de Naruto brillaban con determinación.

—Tengo _mujer._ Tengo una _hija._ Tengo _responsabilidades_ —dijo Kakashi a través de los dientes apretados. Naruto parecía como si acabara de ser abofeteado. Justo en ese momento, Orochimaru entró, junto con otros estudiantes. Kakashi puso cara de póquer y se alejó—. Eso es todo por hoy, Sr. Uzumaki.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se mostró sorprendido, puesto que sabían que Naruto recibía clases de apoyo y a menudo entraban al aula antes de que éstas terminaran.

Naruto asintió y le miró con frialdad. Algunas personas se acercaron para ver cómo estaba por lo del accidente, e intentó ser educado. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados en sus sitios, Orochimaru levantó una ceja, y se colocó al lado del rubio. Cuando la sala estuvo llena, se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué cojones te importa? —le escupió Naruto.

Orochimaru, acostumbrado a la ira de Sasuke, no se sorprendió ante aquello; ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Bueno, eres el mejor amigo de mi rollito, y él te ve como un hermano. Además, no te has puesto gilipollas porque esté con él. Así que, supongo que me importa un poco. Pero si sigues actuando como un imbécil, me empezará a dar igual —Orochimaru sacó un libro justo cuando sonaba la campana. Naruto negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

*

Mientras se dirigía a casa, Kakashi pensó en lo que había sucedido durante el día. Naruto no le había dicho nada después de lo que había sucedido durante la tutoría y el hombre tampoco había esperado que lo hiciese. Una corriente de aire lo sobrecogió y Kakashi aceleró el paso. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo; parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, Kakashi se quitó los zapatos y, de pronto, se vio envuelto en unos pequeños brazos y piernas.

—¡Papá!

Tambaleándose por el ataque sorpresa, cogió en volandas a Rinni, que estaba abrazándole con toda su fuerza, la devolvió el abrazo y miró a su alrededor, viendo a Rin salir de la habitación. Sonriendo, ella se acercó y le abrazó también.

—¡Sorpresa! —susurró. Kakashi estaba estupefacto, pero reaccionó a tiempo y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

—Pero… ¿y tu madre? —preguntó.

—Mi primo se ha quedado con ella —dijo Rin. Asintiendo en silencio, Kakashi dejó en el suelo a Rinni.

Mientras su mujer hacía la cena, le contó todo lo que había sucedido mientras había estado fuera y le preguntó por Naruto. Kakashi respondió parco en palabras, diciéndole que el chico estaba bien y que su padrino ya había vuelto a casa. Rápidamente cambió de tema. Después de cenar, asearse y la hora del cuento para que Rinni se durmiera, Rin llevó a Kakashi a su habitación.

—Sé que es un tema sensible —comenzó Rin, Kakashi la miró, confundido—. Naruto —continuó mientras Kakashi interiormente comenzaba a sudar—. Siempre tienes estudiantes favoritos y normalmente suelen ser a los que menos les sonríe la suerte. Pero, Kakashi, no le has fallado. No puedes estar a su lado todo el tiempo. No es tu culpa que le atropellase ese coche —ella le bajó la máscara, y le puso las manos sobre las mejillas. Apoyó la frente contra la de Kakashi y cerró los ojos.

—Sí… bueno… aun así sigo sintiéndome como si le hubiera fallado —susurró Kakashi, lo cual era verdad, aunque el comentario fuera por una razón completamente diferente a la que Rin estaba pensando.

—Bueno, te diré qué… —ella sonrió, empujándole hacia la cama y desabrochándole la camisa—. Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Kakashi complació a su mujer y se acostó con ella. Más tarde, sin embargo, después de que hubieran hecho el amor, Kakashi se dio media vuelta, sintiéndose vacío.


	14. La cena

El resto de la semana pasó de forma bastante desastrosa. Naruto no quería ni ver a Kakashi y mucho menos hablar con él, así que prácticamente se ciñó a lo que requerían de él las tutorías. Sólo le dirigía la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario y eso sólo provocaba que Kakashi se sintiera fatal. Para echar más leña al fuego, Rin había vuelto a casa y, ajena a lo que había sucedido, se mostraba feliz y contenta. Estaba preocupada por Kakashi, pero el profesor se había inventado una historia sobre un montón de materia sobre la que debía ponerse al día por la semana que había faltado. Y Rin no le había cuestionado. Confiaba plenamente en él. La combinación de vacío, tristeza e irritación iban a hacer que Kakashi acabara explotando.

El viernes por la mañana, Jiraiya interceptó a Naruto antes de que se marchara a la escuela.

—No olvides volver directo a casa. Va a venir gente importante a cenar y quiero que estés presente —asintiendo con aire sombrío, Naruto cogió un pop-tart y salió por la puerta.

Cuando llegó al colegio se dio cuenta de que Kakashi ya estaba allí así que no tuvo que escribirle. El hombre abrió la puerta principal y Naruto la atravesó, en silencio. Cuando llegaron al aula, el profesor se hizo a un lado e invitó a Naruto a entrar.

—Si tus votos significan tanto para ti, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —soltó Naruto después de sentarse, bolsas bajo los ojos. Kakashi cerró la puerta y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. En realidad, no estaba de humor para hablar de aquello, tenía el ánimo por los suelos y estaba falto de horas de sueño.

—Ya hemos hablado de este tema, Sr. Uzumaki —repitió Kakashi sin emoción. Naruto se rio con aspereza. Frunciendo el ceño, el profesor se acercó y se inclino sobre el pupitre de Naruto—. Fuiste _tú_ quien me lo pidió. Fuiste _tú_ quien dijo que sólo sería una noche y que no me lo pediría de nuevo —la voz de Kakashi tembló mientras intentaba controlar su furia—. Hice una _promesa… por mi honor de shinobi…_ prometí que me casaría con Rin, que la amaría y que cuidaría de ella. Le prometí eso a mi mejor amigo _mientras se estaba muriendo._ Y ahora siento que la he roto. Le di mi palabra en su lecho de muerte, y he fracasado. En todo. En mi matrimonio y también contigo —Kakashi se giró, dándole la espalda a Naruto—. Nunca había hecho algo así… hasta ahora. Por ti. Por la atracción que ejerces sobre mí —Kakashi terminó bajando la voz—. Naruto, ¿es que no lo ves? No quiero otra cosa que agarrarte, abrazarte y besarte hasta que el dolor que veo reflejado en tus ojos desaparezca… _pero no puedo_ —se frotó los suyos con las palmas de las manos y suspiró—. Ya hemos terminado por hoy. Retomaremos las tutorías el lunes —negando con la cabeza, Kakashi salió del aula, dejando a un muy confuso Naruto intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir.

*

—Así que esa “promesa de shinobi” debe ser muy importante para él —le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, quien estaba inclinado contra Orochimaru bajo un árbol, durante el almuerzo. En realidad, inclinado era más bien un eufemismo. Sasuke estaba sentado entre las piernas de Orochimaru, su espalda contra el pecho del chico. Sasuke observaba con fijeza a su amigo mientras se terminaba el refresco.

—Pero, ¿por qué leches te importa? —le preguntó Sasuke—. Sólo fue un polvo, ¿no?

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —respondió Naruto fulminándole con la mirada.

—Sí, eso pensaba —Sasuke frunció el ceño—, pero quería ver tu reacción —suspirando, el chico se comió una pieza de sushi—. No sé qué decirte. Creo que estás bien jodido.

Orochimaru había estado escuchando atentamente.

—¿Cuál fue, _exactamente,_ la promesa de shinobi que hizo? —preguntó, pensativo. Había estudiado a los shinobis y sabía que esa clase de promesas eran un voto solemne que lo significaba todo para quienes la hacían.

—Dijo que le había prometido a su mejor amigo que se casaría con Rin, que la amaría y que cuidaría de ella —Naruto se encogió de hombros, intentando recordar las palabras exactas que había dicho Kakashi.

—Vale… —dijo Orochimaru, golpeándose los labios suavemente con un dedo. De pronto, una delgada sonrisa se formó ahí—. Bien, ahí lo tienes.

Naruto parecía confuso mientras Sasuke levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Orochimaru con curiosidad.

—Bueno, explícale que, si te mantienes en un segundo plano, no tendrá que romper su promesa de shinobi. Prometió casarse con Rin, amarla y cuidar de ella… no prometió serle fiel. Y para hacerla feliz, primero tiene que ser feliz él mismo…

Sasuke observó a su novio como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—Oro, eres demasiado —inclinándose, Sasuke besó a Orochimaru mientras éste deslizaba las manos por los costados de Sasuke, hacia abajo.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dices —murmuró, mordiendo con suavidad el labio de Sasuke.

—Vale, suficiente… me voy a clase —dijo Naruto, levantando las manos y marchándose antes de tener que presenciar algo que no quería.

*

Durante el resto del día, Naruto le dio vueltas a lo que Orochimaru le había dicho y cuando se dirigió de vuelta a casa ya se había olvidado de lo de la cena hasta que entró y olió la mezcla de aromas deliciosos. Gimió y deseó poder ponerse enfermo. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a Jiraiya terminando con los preparativos, el hombre sonrió a Naruto y puso una bandeja de galletas sobre un plato.

—Ve a asearte y a cambiarte. Nuestros invitados llegarán aquí sobre las seis —suspirando, Naruto asintió, apesadumbrado. Cuando Jii se ponía así, no valía la pena hablar con él. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, Naruto se refrescó la cara y se puso unos bonitos pantalones y una camisa de vestir blanca. Cuando escuchó el timbre, bajó.

Jii le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que fuera a abrir, mientras le daba los últimos retoques a la comida. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya se había puesto sus mejores galas. Eso era bueno; de esa forma, Naruto no tendría que entretener a los invitados mientras Jiraiya se arreglaba. Una vez en la puerta, abrió y tuvo que contener la ganas de vomitar. Allí de pie se encontraban una atractiva mujer de pelo castaño y un muy perturbado Kakashi.

*

La cena fue bien; la tensión que Naruto sentía, así como la que sentía el propio Kakashi, no pareció ser notada por nadie más. Jii y Rin hablaron, se rieron y pasaron una agradable velada. Rin se sentía especialmente orgullosa por haber conseguido sorprender a Kakashi. Al parecer, Jii quería expresarles su gratitud apropiadamente y había pensado en invitarles a cenar. Así que Rin había conseguido una niñera para Rinni de forma que Kakashi y ella pudieran salir por la noche… como adultos. Naruto sentía nauseas. No quería ver a la feliz pareja. Poniendo la excusa de que todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza, se inclinó ante Rin y Kakashi, abrazó a Jii y se fue a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama, se puso los casos y algo de música, e intentó mantener al hombre de pelo plateado alejado de su mente.

*

Kakashi no se había sentido tan miserable desde la muerte de Obito. La semana anterior había sido… horrible. Y ahora, tenía que sentarse frente a Naruto y actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos. Debía comportarse como un adulto y tratar de mantener una conversación civilizada. Cuando Rin le había dicho que había hecho planes y que tenían una cita, Kakashi se había sentido… bueno, molesto. Quería estar en su casa, y relajarse. Pero había sido maduro y había aceptado el plan. El miedo se había ido apoderando de él según se habían ido acercando más y más al área donde estaba la casa de Naruto. Al salir del taxi que había parado enfrente de ésta, había querido vomitar. Y ver a Naruto en el umbral de la puerta, bueno, eso había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. El dolor de cabeza que se le había establecido detrás de los ojos había ido aumentando de forma exponencial. Había intentado participar durante la cena, aunque no lo hubiera parecido. Afortunadamente, a Rin le gustaba hablar, al igual que a Jiraiya, así que Kakashi no había tenido que esforzarse demasiado. Cuando Naruto se marchó, Kakashi había sentido un poco de alivio. Al menos no tendría que seguir observando aquel atractivo rostro. Aunque permaneció la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, por lo menos se había relajado un poco.

*

Después de cenar, Jii les ofreció sentarse en la sala de estar para charlar un poco y tomarse una copa. Rin aceptó con alegría, así que Kakashi no tuvo mucho más que decir. Después de un rato, el profesor se excusó para dirigirse al servicio. Entró, cerró la puerta y se observó en el espejo. Se alegraba de que la máscara le ayudara a esconder la cara. Sólo se la había bajado mientras comía. Usó el baño y cuando terminó salió fuera, casi chocándose contra Naruto. Deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, se miraron el uno al otro.

—Lo… lo siento —murmuró Kakashi, dejándolo atrás. Naruto frunció el ceño. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Sensei? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Sí, Sr. Uzumaki? —Kakashi se dio la vuelta con cautela.

La tensión se hizo casi palpable en el ambiente mientras Naruto avanzaba por el pasillo hasta quedar de pie frente al hombre.

—Si permanezco en un segundo plano, no habrías roto la promesa de shinobi que hiciste. Prometiste casarte con ella, amarla y hacerla feliz. No prometiste serle fiel… y no puedes hacerla feliz si tú no lo eres.

Kakashi tragó con fuerza, la nuez subiendo y bajando en su garganta.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Orochimaru —dijo, antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia abajo con su mujer.


	15. La casita de la piscina

El sábado llegó y Naruto se dedicó a vagar de un lado para otro, abatido. Sobre las dos de la tarde, el teléfono sonó y cuando fue a descolgar vio que era Sasuke.

—Ey —fue lo único que dijo.

—Ey, dobe. Voy a dar una fiesta en la piscina esta tarde. Así que trae tu lastimero culo hasta aquí, anda.

—Nah, Sas… la verdad es que… —empezó Naruto.

—Cállate. Habrá cerveza. Itachi va a venir. Te veo a las siete —y, entonces, la llamada se cortó.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto arrojó el teléfono hacia la cama y, después, se giró y se puso a hacer los deberes. Una fiesta en casa de Sasuke significaba que no volvería a casa hasta el domingo por la tarde. Y todavía no había conseguido ponerse al día. Suspirando, se centró en su tarea.

*

Le dijo a Jii dónde iba a estar y se dirigió hacia la casa de Sasuke con tiempo suficiente como para llegar sobre las siete. La verdad era que le hubiera gustado saber qué había sucedido entre los Uchiha y Jii, pero su padrino no se lo quería decir y Naruto no iba a preguntarle a la familia de Sasuke. Cuando estaba cerca de su destino, pudo escuchar el sonido de la música. Dando un ligero rodeo, se dirigió hacia el patio y entró. Itachi estaba allí, así como Sasuke y algunos chicos y chicas mayores, de la edad de Itachi. Levantando una ceja, se acercó a su amigo.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que eras tú quien iba a dar la fiesta.

—Sí —le respondió Sasuke y le ofreció una cerveza—. Pero Itachi tiene más amigos que yo —añadió encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo otra birra para él. De pronto, se quedó parado mientras miraba hacia la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, que se había iluminado—. Mierda —soltó—. Dobe, ven conmigo y échame una mano —sin dar lugar a cualquier protesta, se dirigió hacia la casita que había al lado de la piscina. Gruñendo, Naruto lo siguió. Cuando llegaron, entraron y Naruto se detuvo de pronto en el umbral. Allí estaban Orochimaru y Kakashi, sentados en una mesa, con un libro abierto entre ellos.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Kakashi levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

Orochimaru sonrió con malicia y se acercó a su amante, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Bueno —dijo mirándolos con perspicacia—, sabemos que vosotros dos necesitais hablar… y la casita de la piscina es el único sitio… _seguro…_ para que lo hagáis. Así que, vamos, a hablar —Orochimaru acompañó a Sasuke afuera y después cerró la puerta, la cual amortiguó el sonido de la fiesta.

Kakashi se levantó y comenzó a meter los libros en la mochila.

—Sabía que algo iba mal. Cuando Orochimaru me pidió que lo ayudara con un par de clases particulares, sabía que había algo sospechoso en todo esto —dijo mientras terminaba de recoger, los músculos de los brazos en tensión.

—Sabes que tienen razón —dijo Naruto, carraspeando—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No, Sr. Uzumaki, no tenemos que hablar —Kakashi levantó la mirada, sus ojos ardiendo—. Estoy cansado de hacerlo.

Naruto puso su cerveza sobre la mesa. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el brazo. Kakashi se detuvo, todavía dándole la espalda al chico.

—Kakashi… te quiero —Naruto vio cómo la espalda del hombre se tensaba, pero a pesar de eso, no respondió—. Y tú me quieres a mí… me lo dijiste.

—Eso… eso fue un error —dijo el hombre, con los dientes apretados.

Naruto no iba a ceder. Girando a Kakashi, pudo ver el dolor que se reflejaba en su ojo. Le bajó la máscara y, entonces, el hombre le agarró de la muñeca.

—No —le advirtió Kakashi, su mirada oscureciéndose.

—¿O qué? —lo retó Naruto. Manteniendo el contacto visual, se inclinó hacia el hombre y le besó con ternura. Gimiendo, Kakashi atrajo a Naruto, con ansias, profundizando el beso. Finalmente, el hombre se apartó y posó su frente contra la de Naruto.

—¿Cómo he podido hacerlo? No es justo para ti —susurró.

Naruto lo miró con ojos enamorados.

—Te llevaré a cualquier sitio en el que pueda estar contigo. De esta forma, podrás mantener tu promesa y podremos vernos. Si la rompieras, no podríamos estar juntos. Y si no nos vemos, me voy a volver loco. Pensé que una noche sería suficiente… pero no lo es. Eres mi droga… y no puedo dejarte.

Kakashi abrazó a Naruto y se rio con tristeza. Apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza del chico, suspiró pesadamente.

—Ey, Kashi… seguramente podamos usar la casita de la piscina como lugar de reunión… estoy convenido de que a Sasuke no le importará. Sus padres ni siquiera vienen por aquí… y él sólo la usa para hacer fiestas —Kakashi no dijo nada, simplemente siguió abrazando a Naruto. Dando un paso atrás, bajó la vista hasta que su seria mirada se encontró con Naruto.

—¿Estás seguro de que _puedes_ hacer esto? —preguntó Kakashi, deslizando su pulgar por la mejilla del chico.

—Si es la única forma en la que puedo estar contigo, entonces, sí —dijo Naruto sin vacilar—. Estoy enamorado de ti… incondicionalmente —asintiendo, Kakashi se rindió ante lo inevitable, volviendo a besar a Naruto, sellando así su destino.

*

—¿Crees que habrá funcionado? —le preguntó Sasuke a su amante, mientras Orochimaru dejaba la cerveza en una mesa. Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico rodeó con sus brazos a Sasuke y comenzó a bailar con él cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Orochimaru le besó en el cuello y le abrazó.

—No puedes hacer más. Ahora la pelota está en su tejado —dijo simplemente, mordisqueándole la oreja. Sasuke suspiró, pero asintió, entonces, siguió bailando y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

*

—Así que… ¿qué quieres que hagamos ahora? —preguntó Naruto, de repente sintiéndose tímido, ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía alguna clase de relación con Kakashi.

—Bueno, preferiría no unirme a la fiesta, por si acaso alguien me conoce —dijo Kakashi y Naruto asintió.

—Vamos a ver una peli —sugirió Naruto. La casita de la piscina había sido el apartamento de Itachi hasta que se había mudado, y estaba completamente amueblado. Kakashi asintió. Cuando Naruto puso la película, Kakashi puso al chico entre sus piernas y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Entonces, Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente a su profesor.

—Oye, Kashi… ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho —dijo Kakashi.

—Puag, eres un viejo —Naruto se echó a reír mientras Kakashi intentaba poner cara de ofendido. Poniendo los brazos en jarra, el hombre miró al chico con suspicacia.

—No tan viejo… como para no hacerte jadear —dijo Kakashi y Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente.

—No me hace gracia —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a ver la película, sus mejillas ardiendo con intensidad. No le ayudó sentir a Kakashi agitarse detrás de él, debido a la risa.

Cuando la película terminó, Naruto se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres ver otra?

—Lo que me apetece de verdad es beber algo… —dijo Kakashi sonriéndole y levantándose también—, ¿crees que habrá algo en la nevera? —el hombre se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sorprendió gratamente cuando descubrió unos cuantos refrescos y cervezas en el frigorífico. Cogiendo un refresco, miró a Naruto. El chico cogió lo mismo y tiró por el fregadero la cerveza que había cogido antes, que estaba calentorra.

Sasuke entró justo en ese momento.

—Hay pizza fuera si queréis —Naruto grito emocionado y salió pitando a por una porción, dejando atrás a Sasuke. Cuando el chico se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta, Kakashi carraspeó.

—Sr. Uchiha, ¿tiene un momento? —preguntó en voz baja. En silencio, Sasuke le miró de forma hosca. Kakashi frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué nos está ayudando?

—Porque Naruto es mi hermano… —Sasuke miró fijamente a Kakashi—, tal vez no de sangre, pero eso me da igual. Ha pasado por mucha mierda y se merece ser feliz. Y por alguna razón su viejo culo hace que lo sea —dándose media vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir—. Si le hace daño, le mataré —y con eso, el adolescente se marchó.

En ese momento volvía Naruto con una caja entera. Kakashi levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, sé que no quieres salir así que he traído un par de porciones de cada pizza —el hombre sonrió ante la consideración del adolescente. Pero las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a él, de forma inesperada.

—Naruto, ¿podemos… hablar? —le preguntó Kakashi, sentándose ante la pequeña mesa que había en la sala.

—Claro —dijo Naruto, sentándose también, entonces, abrió la caja con la pizza y cogió una porción.

—Naruto… le pregunté a Sasuke por qué nos estaba ayudando y me dijo que era porque ya habías pasado por mucha mierda… ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

—Probablemente a que perdí a mi madre y a mi padre demasiado pronto —dijo Naruto pareciendo incómodo—, y Jii está de viaje todo el tiempo. Pero bueno… ¿cuál es tu pizza favorita? —Naruto le hizo un gesto a Kakashi para que cogiera un trozo.

—Sé que hay algo más —Kakashi frunció el ceño—. ¿Me lo contarás algún día?

—No hay nada que contar —dijo Naruto, levantándose y acercándose a la ventana—. Guau, ahí fuera están todos liándose —Kakashi se puso detrás de Naruto, y envolvió con sus brazos al rubio.

—Entiendo que no quieras contármelo ahora. Sólo espero que llegues a tener la suficiente confianza en mí como para hablar de ello un futuro —murmuró Kakashi y sintió cómo Naruto se estremecía bajo su toque.

—Sí, tal vez más tarde. Por el momento, ¿podemos divertirnos y ya? —Naruto levantó la vista, Kakashi asintió, inclinando la cara del chico hacia él para besarlo con suavidad. Pasaron el resto de la tarde envueltos en una manta viendo pelis. Kakashi mantuvo su brazo alrededor del chico, no quería dejarlo ir.

Más tarde aquella noche, sintió cómo la respiración de Naruto cambiaba y se volvía más lenta e irregular. Supo entonces que el rubio se había quedado dormido. Levantándose, llevó a Naruto a la cama, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. Cogiendo su bolsa, se marchó en silencio, intentando no despertarle.

—¿Te lo dijo? —le preguntó Orochimaru cuando le vio pasar por su lado, Sasuke tumbado en su regazo, dormitando.

—¿Decirme qué? —respondió Kakashi, con cautela.

—Por qué no le importa que seas un profesor y que te estés tirando a un estudiante —soltó con tranquilidad Orochimaru.

—No, no lo hizo. Dijo que Naruto había pasado por muchas cosas y nada más —admitió Kakashi, desconfiando del adolescente.

—Sí, Naruto ha pasado por muchas cosas. Aunque es una forma muy sutil de decirlo. No te va a hacer gracia cuando te enteres —bostezando, Orochimaru se acurrucó alrededor de Sasuke.

—Cuéntamelo —exigió Kakashi.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó el chico.

Kakashi se limitó a observar al muchacho con frialdad.

 _—Vale_ —Orochimaru se removió y se deslizó de debajo del peso de Sasuke. Le hizo un gesto a Kakashi para que lo siguiera y el chico lo llevó a una esquina—. Naruto casi muere… a manos del padre de Sasuke. Lo molió a palos hasta que Naruto quedó inconsciente. Resulta que Sasuke vio lo que sucedía y gritó pidiendo ayuda a Itachi, quien, afortunadamente, fue capaz de parar al hombre. Naruto estuvo en el hospital durante un mes en coma y Fugaku fue a prisión… de hecho sigue ahí. Ni siquiera le han dado la condicional —Orochimaru observó a Kakashi.

—¿Cuántos… cuántos años tenía? —preguntó el profesor.

—Diez.

*

Los rayos de luz iluminaron la cara de Naruto. Gimiendo, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. Bostezó y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casita de la piscina de Sasuke y que Kakashi no estaba por ningún sitio. Frunciendo el ceño, cogió su teléfono y sonrió al ver un mensaje de su profesor: _Tuve que marcharme cuando te quedaste dormido en medio de la lección. Descansa._ Levantándose, Naruto salió fuera y se dirigió a su casa.

*

Cuando Kakashi se despertó, Rin ya no estaba. Se levantó, se puso una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí encontró una nota en la mesa. _Me he ido con Rinni al parque; te he dejado dormir puesto que has estado trabajando mucho en estos días. Te quiero, Rin._ Kakashi se sintió un poco culpable. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada… con fuerza. Kakashi pegó un bote y después se dirigió hacia allí. Sólo una persona podía llamar así.

—Hola, Guy —dijo sin mirar, mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Hola, mi Eterno Rival! —saludó Guy, allí de pie, sonriendo—. ¡Mi Hermano! —entró y dejó la mochila sobre la mesa—. ¡He traído nuestro almuerzo mensual!

 _Mierda._ Kakashi había olvidado que hoy era día de reunión _. En serio, a veces, Guy se comporta como una chica._ Suspirando, Kakashi cerró la puerta. Guy exigía que una vez al mes, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y él mismo se reunieran para comer y ponerse al día. Rin no parecía llevarse especialmente bien con Kurenai, así que siempre se marchaba durante las reuniones. _Bueno, eso explica la nota._ Dentro, Guy comenzó a preparar la comida cuando el timbre sonó. Kakashi fue a abrir y se encontró con Asuma y Kurenai.

Sentándose para comer con sus amigos, Kakashi tuvo que admitir que en realidad disfrutaba de aquellas reuniones. Todo el mundo contando cómo le iba en la vida. De pronto, Guy se volvió hacia Kakashi.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo está tu Suromeito?

—Está bien, gracias —respondió Kakashi, sonrojándose—. Ya se recuperó de la contusión.

Asuma y Kurenai intercambiaron miradas. De pronto, una señal de reconocimiento cruzó sus rostros. Asuma dejó el vaso con lentitud sobre la mesa.

—Kakashi… ¿estás hablando del chico que recogimos hace un tiempo? —el hombre suspiró y asintió—. ¡Joder, Kakashi! ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? ¡Ese chico estudia en tu escuela! —explotó Asuma. Guy le miró perplejo.

—Me siento confundido. ¿Por qué es inapropiado que su Suromeito sea un estudiante de la escuela? —Guy miró a Asuma y después a Kakashi, y ambos le devolvieron la mirada como si estuviera loco.

—Ese chico era el mismo rubio del bar, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que no te lo has follado —Asuma se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Kurenai puso las manos alrededor de la taza, sin decir nada, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos.

—¿Follárselo? Ah, no, mi Eterno Rival jamás se follaría a su Suromeito. Sólo son espíritus afines, hermanos, como lo somos él y yo —respondió Guy… pero su voz flaqueó al ver las miradas que se echaban los otros tres—. ¿Ver… verdad?

—Joder, Kakashi… ni Asuma ni yo nos alegramos cuando te vimos besándote con él en el bar, engañando a tu mujer… ¿recuerdas? Tu _mujer_ … pero pensamos que tal vez estabas muy, muy borracho. ¿Y ahora estás diciéndonos que te lo estás _tirando?_ ¿Qué cojones te pasa? Además de estar engañándole y de ser tu estudiante, ¡es sólo un niño! —Kurenai estaba temblando de furia.

—Kakashi… ¿tu Suromeito te interesa de forma romántica, no como alma afín? —preguntó turbado Guy.

—Sí, Guy —Kakashi miró a su amigo, empezando a sentirse un poco enfadado—. Sí. Naruto es mi Suromeito y lo quiero, y quiero estar con él, hemos hecho el amor juntos y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Lo _sabías…_ tú fuiste quien me dijo qué era y que me encontraba en el punto de no retorno.

Tres pares de ojos acusadores se volvieron hacia Guy.

—¿En serio, Guy? ¿Estabas de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó cabreado Asuma.

—¡No! No lo estoy. ¡Pensé que era un Suromeito espiritual, no uno romántico! ¡Nunca pensaría que el Suromeito de un hombre pudiera ser un niño! —exclamó Guy, indignado.

—Esperad un momento. No es un niño, tiene diecisiete años y por lo tanto no se considera un crimen —explicó Kakashi, dándose cuenta de lo mal que había sonado justo después de haberlo dicho.

—Oh, eso mejora mucho la situación —gruñó airadamente Kurenai—. Mira, Kakashi, creo que necesitas ayuda. Estás enfermo —y con esto, se levantó y salió de la casa, dando un portazo. Asuma miró hacia donde se había ido su mujer y después observó a Kakashi.

—No creo que estés enfermo, pero sí que necesitas ayuda. Sin embargo, sí ayuda que tenga diecisiete —dijo Asuma cansado, y se fue tras Kurenai.

—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Kakashi mirando a Guy.

Guy observó a Kakashi con ojos tristes. Después de unos quince minutos en silencio, Guy se levantó.

—Lo siento, Kakashi. No lo entendía. Ahora sí. Definitivamente te has perdido en el camino de la vida —sin añadir nada más, apretó el hombro de su amigo y salió de la casa.


	16. Revelaciones

Cuando Rin llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle cómo le había ido la comida. Kakashi le habló del tema por encima, olvidando mencionar a propósito la pelea. Ya no recordaba lo fácil que era mentir. Lo había aprendido siendo un shinobi: era capaz de enmascarar sus emociones sin mucha dificultad.

Tumbado esa noche en la cama, tuvo una pesadilla.

_La sangre brotaba de su boca y Kakashi se inclinó para coger a su compañero caído. Obito abrió los somnolientos ojos._

_—Pro… prométemelo, Kakashi —murmuró y puso un anillo en la mano de su amigo. Kakashi lo alzó en brazos y se dirigió con prisa hacia el hospital—. De… demasiado tarde —susurró Obito—. Detente. Nece… necesito decirte algo._

_Kakashi notó la gravedad en el tono de voz de su compañero. Comprendiendo lo inevitable, dejó con gentileza el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo, la sangre empapando la camisa de Kakashi. Observó a Obito y esperó._

_—Cu… cuida de Rin, hermano. Hazla feliz. Cásate con ella y pro… protégela —los ojos de Obito se estaban cerrando._

_—Te lo prometo… por mi honor de shinobi —le juró Kakashi y la cara de Obito esbozó una breve y dolorida sonrisa… y entonces, se desvaneció._

Kakashi se despertó, bañado en un sudor frío. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Rin dormida a su lado. Dándose cuenta de que había sido un sueño, salió rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Odiaba lo que acababa de soñar porque… había sido como si hubiera perdido a Obito de nuevo.

*

Llegó el lunes, como un brillante y molesto recordatorio del comienzo de otra semana. Naruto se despertó, con más energía que la semana anterior. Silbando mientras se preparaba, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga de color verde oscuro. Arreglándose un poco el pelo, pero no demasiado, cogió sus cosas y se marchó. De camino al colegio, se paró frente a una pequeña cafetería que le pillaba de paso, compró un par de bagels, un café y un chocolate caliente. Asintiendo, se dirigió hacia su destino. Una vez en la entrada, escribió un mensaje de texto y esperó.

Después de cinco minutos, frunció el ceño. De pronto, sonó su teléfono, así que dejó las bebidas en el suelo y le echó un vistazo. _Lo siento. Voy tarde. Estaré allí en cinco minutos._ Naruto se sentó a esperar. Un rato después, apareció Kakashi.

—Hola.

—Hola —le sonrió Naruto, sintiéndose un poco tímido—. He comprado algo para desayunar. Me imagino que he hecho bien teniendo en cuenta que vas tarde.

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa. La consideración de Naruto nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Sí, gracias —abrió las puertas y acompañó al chico a clase. Una vez dentro, el hombre inmediatamente se sentó y cogió uno de los bagels. Después observó las bebidas y levantó la vista hacia Naruto—. ¿El café es para mí? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Eh, claro… —dijo Naruto fingiendo disconformidad—, supongo que puedo tomarme el chocolate caliente —Kakashi inmediatamente cogió el chocolate mientras Naruto rompía a reír—. Dame eso —el chico le quitó el vaso de las manos—. Por supuesto que el café es para ti. A mí no me gusta nada.

Naruto casi podía jurar que una expresión de alivio había cruzado el rostro de Kakashi. Apartándose la máscara, el hombre se llevó el café a los labios, pegó un sorbo y le dio un bocado a su desayuno.

Cuando terminó, Naruto se le quedó mirando.

—Espera, tienes una miga ahí —inclinándose hacia él, besó a Kakashi en la boca y le lamió la comisura de los labios. El hombre se estremeció, mirando a Naruto con los ojos oscurecidos. El chico reaccionó de inmediato, con la respiración acelerada. Se acercó al pupitre y se puso de rodillas.

—Naruto… ¿qué estás…? —intentó decir el hombre, pero su voz se cortó cuando los dedos del chico comenzaron a desabrocharle hábilmente el pantalón, sacándoselo fuera y acariciando el ya duro miembro; los ojos de Kakashi estuvieron a punto de darse la vuelta en sus cuencas.

—Sensei… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Naruto con inocencia mientras Kakashi le observaba fijamente. Antes de que el profesor pudiera decir nada, se la metió en la boca… y entonces ya sí que no fue capaz de hablar. Mientras Naruto se dedicaba a complacer al hombre, Kakashi estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar o hacer cualquier otro sonido, agradeciendo que el colegio estuviera vacío, especialmente los lunes por la mañana. Sintiendo el familiar hormigueo, Kakashi se agarró a los brazos de la silla mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo se tensaba, dándole a Naruto lo que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente. Sudando y gimiendo, observó al rubio mientras se la guardaba y le subía la cremallera.

—¿Cómo demonios has aprendido a hacer eso? —preguntó Kakashi, entre jadeos.

—Sólo he hecho lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí —respondió Naruto, ruborizándose.

Kakashi se centró en recuperarse, negó con la cabeza y suspiró, entonces tiró de Naruto hacia arriba y lo besó profundamente.

—Te quiero, Naruto. Muchísimo —el chico sonrió alegremente, terminando de recomponerse y limpiando los restos del desayuno, mientras, Kakashi se preparó para comenzar con la lección.

*

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Al ser consciente de la increíblemente erótica, pero estúpida cosa que había hecho Naruto, Kakashi procuró ser más cauto. La última cosa que necesitaba era que lo pillaran enrollándose en la escuela y mucho menos… ¡con un estudiante!

El viernes llegó y Naruto se le acercó cuando estaba terminando la sesión de tutoría de aquel día.

—¿El sábado en la casa de la piscina? —le preguntó, cruzando los dedos.

—Lo intentaré —Kakashi le sonrió—. Te aviso —Naruto asintió.

Eso era mejor que nada.

*

Al salir de la escuela, Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a Asuma allí. No había esperado volver a verlo tan pronto. Elevando una ceja, se quedó mirando a su amigo.

—¿Todavía me odias? —preguntó Kakashi. Asuma suspiró. Definitivamente no parecía alegrarse de verle.

—Nunca te he odiado, pero tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo. El tono de su voz era serio. Kakashi asintió.

—Vamos a mi casa —ofreció.

—No… mejor vayamos a la cafetería de Sakura —sugirió Asuma.

Cuando llegaron, su amigo pidió dos cafés y los llevó hasta la mesa. Le entregó uno a Kakashi y después se sentó y se quedó observando el líquido de color obsidiana. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió.

—¿Qué pasa, Asuma? —preguntó Kakashi. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él.

—Eh... bueno, se trata de Kurenai. Hemos roto —la mandíbula de Asuma se tensó. Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

—Asuma… lo siento. Llevabais mucho tiempo saliendo juntos… —comenzó Kakashi.

—Sí, sí —el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, tomó un sorbo de su café y volvió a observar con fijeza la taza. Kakashi no dijo nada, bebió de su propia taza después de echarle una gran cantidad de azúcar y leche… tanto que el color le recordó al pelo de… Sonriendo detrás de su máscara se dio cuenta de que siempre le había gustado el pelo rubio. Sintiéndose culpable, volvió a mirar a su amigo. _Sólo se me ocurre a mí ponerme a pensar en Naruto cuando mi amigo me necesita._

—¿Sabías que teníamos una relación abierta? —le preguntó Asuma, todavía mirando hacia su café como si pudiera encontrar ahí las soluciones a todos los problemas del mundo. Kakashi negó con la cabeza cuando Asuma levantó la mirada—. Sí, la teníamos —le confirmó y Kakashi sonrió, con compasión—. Sabía que se estaba viendo con alguien y estaba dispuesto a lidiar con eso. No sabía quién era, pero… bueno, supongo que estuvieron saliendo durante un tiempo y que ella realmente estaba interesada… me daba esa sensación, pero nunca… bueno —Asuma se encogió de hombros débilmente.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio, dando a su amigo el tiempo que necesitaba.

—Así que, bueno… Después de tu… revelación, Kurenai estaba realmente… verdaderamente cabreada. Lo cual no podía entender del todo. Quiero decir, teníamos una relación abierta… así que, ¿por qué la molestaba tanto? Entonces supuse que sería porque Rin y tú estáis casados y eso hace que sea peor… porque vosotros no tenéis una relación abierta, así que imaginé que ése debía de ser el problema. Entonces, decidí abordar el tema directamente y hablarlo con ella —frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Y… —insistió Kakashi.

—Y… —Asuma se cambió de postura y tomó otro sorbo. Levantó la vista y tragó con fuerza—. A ella lo que le enfadaba no era que estuvierais casados. Le molestaba que estuvieras engañando a Rin.

La cara de Kakashi, al menos la parte que quedaba al descubierto, mostró confusión. No había sido consciente de que Rin y Kurenai fueran amigas, y Kurenai ni siquiera conocía a Obito. Devolvió la mirada a su amigo, sin comprender.

—Así que… ¿ella estaba mosqueada porque había roto mis votos? —aventuró Kakashi. Eso podía ser medianamente razonable. Los votos eran una cosa seria.

—Asuma negó con la cabeza.

—No, le molestaba que estuvieras engañando a Rin —repitió, suspirando, entonces se encendió otro cigarrillo—. Mierda. Voy a tener que conseguir un nuevo compañero en el curro y nos hemos quedado sin líder y cantante en la banda. Kurenai está recogiendo sus cosas ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, para dejar el apartamento.

Kakashi era un hombre muy inteligente, pero lo que le estaba diciendo Asuma no tenía el menor sentido.

—Pero, ¿por qué habéis roto? Ya habíais discutido con anterioridad… No creo que este asunto sea tan grave como para dejar la relación.

—Es una mierda, ¿verdad? Estaba cabreada porque estabas engañando a Rin, precisamente porque es _Rin_ —Asuma parecía reflexivo mientras Kakashi cada vez se sentía más confundido. Dándose cuenta, su amigo negó con la cabeza—. Joder, tío, estás espeso —suspiró—. Kakashi… a Kurenai no le importa que Naruto tenga diecisiete años, o que Rin estuviera poniéndote los cuernos a ti, le importa que tú estuvieras engañándola a ella. Rin es la “otra parte” de nuestra relación… la persona por la que Kurenai está realmente interesada.


	17. Conversaciones

Kakashi fue directo a casa. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Rin. Cuando entró, ella estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Al escuchar la puerta levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—¿Hambre? Estoy haciendo asado.

Kakashi estaba negando con la cabeza, justo cuando Rinni le hizo un placaje.

—¡Papi! —la niña envolvió con sus bracitos el cuello del hombre. Alzándola, Kakashi la abrazó. _Uf, esto va a ser duro. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin mi caramelito veinticuatro horas al día?_ La dejó en el suelo y después la miró con fijeza.

—Mami y papi tienen que hablar. ¿Quieres ver una peli…? ¿Frozen? —le preguntó Kakashi y la niña comenzó a hacer aspavientos y a asentir, para después salir corriendo hacia el salón. Mirando a Rin, quien parecía algo desconcertada, Kakashi dijo—: voy a ponerle la peli.

Sin más ceremonias se dirigió hacia el salón. Kakashi puso la película y dejó a Rinni sentada en el sofá, observando la televisión con una sonrisa. Cuando regresó a la cocina, Kakashi miró a su mujer con el semblante serio.

—Por favor, siéntate.

Rin frunció el ceño, pero se sentó, poniendo las manos sobre las de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, asustada.

Kakashi se quitó la máscara con lentitud y, después, el protector frontal. Necesitaba hacer aquello, no quería esconder nada. Cuando terminó, la miró directamente a los ojos, suspirando.

—Te he sido infiel y tú me has sido infiel a mí, así que obviamente ésa es una señal de que no somos felices. Ambos deberíamos liberarnos de nuestros votos —soltó, sin intensidad, sin furia en su voz. Lo único que hizo fue mantener el contacto visual con ella.

Rin necesitó un momento para comprender lo que le estaba diciendo y, entonces, una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Bajó la mirada.

—No he sido feliz desde que Obito murió—dijo, su voz sonaba avergonzada—. Sólo quería cumplir su deseo… me dijo que eras como un hermano para él y que, si algo le sucedía, me encargara de hacerte feliz, que cuidara de ti. Cu… cuando tú sugeriste que nos casáramos, pensé que si aceptaba sería una buena forma de cumplir con mi promesa —la lágrima bajó por la mejilla y descendió por el mentón.

Kakashi la miró, sorprendido.

—¡Por eso… por eso mismo fue por lo que yo me casé contigo! —dándose cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquello, se apresuró a explicar—: Me… me refiero a que siempre te he querido… pero, si te soy sincero, creo que nunca he estado _enamorado_ de ti —aclaró Kakashi. Rin levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Y estás enamorado de esa chica? —le preguntó Rin en un susurro. Kakashi se removió, incómodo.

—Estoy… enamorado de… _él_ —dijo, mirándola.

Entonces, Rin abrió los ojos de par en par. Todas las piezas encajando.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó ella, con calma. Agachando la cabeza, Kakashi asintió. Un segundo después, el hombre sintió cómo algo presionaba su barbilla hacia arriba, era el dedo de Rin. Esperando furia y repulsión, se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Comprensión. Compasión.

—No estoy en posición de juzgarte. Sabes con quién me he estado viendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rin con suavidad. Cuando Kakashi hizo un gesto afirmativo, Rin bajó la vista hacia sus manos—. La quiero, Kakashi… ése es el motivo por el que no podía ir a ver a su banda. Pensé que se me notaría en la cara.

—Podemos pedir cita con un abogado el lunes por la mañana —le dijo Kakashi, sonriendo con tristeza. Rin se mostró conforme y se secó la cara.

—Me iré… si no te importa que me vaya con Kurenai…

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Kurenai sería buena para Rinni.

Estuvieron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, intentaron dejar todo solucionado, especialmente los detalles de la custodia. Una vez que hubieron aclarado todos los detalles, Kakashi se fue a dormir al sofá y disfrutó de su primer sueño reparador en muchos, muchos meses.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi y Rin decidieron explicarle a Rin lo que iba a suceder. Le contaron lo básico, a pesar de que era bastante espabilada para tener sólo dos años. Le dijeron que mamá y papá ya no iban a seguir viviendo juntos. Que ambos la querían muchísimo, pero que mamá iba a irse a vivir con tía Kurenai y papi se iba a quedar en casa. Rinni pasaría tiempo con ambos. La niña pareció entenderlo… tan bien como podía hacerlo una niña de su edad.

*

Naruto se despertó temprano ese día y echó un vistazo a su teléfono. Sonrió cuando vio un mensaje de Kakashi. Casa de la piscina a las 7. Sonriendo, se levantó y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

*

El rubio llegó al lugar de su cita a las 6:45. Estaba nervioso por ver a Kakashi. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se giró al escuchar que se abría la puerta. Cuando se volvió del todo, formó una “o” con la boca al ver a la pequeña niña de pelo plateado que iba con Kakashi.

—¿Ka… Kakashi… sensei? —añadió rápidamente ahora que sabía que tendrían público.

—Naruto, ésta es Rinni —dijo Kakashi, sonriendo—. Rinni, éste es mi amigo, Naruto.

Rinni observó al chico rubio.

—¿Papi? —la niña tenía el pulgar dentro de la boca y agarraba con fuerza la pierna de su padre.

—¿Qué sucede, caramelito? —le preguntó Kakashi, inclinándose hacia ella.

—¿Ete e mi oto papi? —preguntó Rinni. Kakashi se puso rojo como un tomate a la vez que Naruto también se ruborizaba, confundido.

—Eh… bueno, yo… es… es Naruto. Puedes llamarle Naruto —tartamudeo Kakashi. Observando al rubio, Rinni se aproximó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo en la pierna, entonces regresó con Kakashi.

—Así que… bueno… Naruto, creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Kakashi, mientras apartaba una silla y se sentaba, poniendo a Rinni sobre su regazo. Asintiendo, Naruto también se sentó—. Rin y yo vamos a divorciarnos. Me enteré de que me estaba engañando y, bueno, por supuesto, ella descubrió lo nuestro —Naruto le miró asustado. Kakashi hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia—. No está enfadada. Al parecer, ambos le hicimos la misma promesa a Obito… y también parece ser que ambos estamos enamorados de otras personas.

—¿No te ha dicho nada sobre mi edad? —preguntó Naruto mientras Rinni comenzaba a roncar suavemente, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kakashi.

—No, no me ha dicho nada —Kakashi se rio un poco—. Sólo comentó que no estaba en posición de juzgarme. Sinceramente, creo que se alegra de que ambos hayamos podido hablar del asunto abiertamente y de que ninguno haya resultado herido.

Naruto reflexionó acerca de todo aquello. Lentamente una amplia sonrisa comenzó a cubrir su rostro.

—Así que, eso significa que… ¡podemos quedar libremente! —exclamó feliz.

—Eh, no exactamente —Kakashi frunció el ceño—. Después de todo, sigues siendo mi alumno.

—Mierda —gruñó Naruto, pero de todas formas asintió—. Eh, ¿te sientes mejor o peor con respecto a lo que prometiste y todo lo demás? —preguntó Naruto, curioso.

—Ambos —admitió pensativamente Kakashi.

—Oye, Kashi —Naruto le miró—. ¿Y si me cambiase a una escuela pública? Entonces, ¿podríamos salir?

—Tal vez —Kakashi pareció darle una pensada—, pero definitivamente no durante unos cuantos meses, para evitar cualquier sospecha —estatuó Kakashi.

Asimilando las palabras, Naruto volvió a asentir.

—¿Por qué me has presentado a Rinni? —preguntó, sonriendo hacia la niña dormida.

Kakashi bajó la mirada, el amor reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Porque quería que las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo se conocieran. Con el tiempo, asumiendo que no lo eche a perder, espero que nos convirtamos en una familia —Kakashi, mantuvo su mirada fija en Rinni.

Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Naruto se recostó. Podía hacer frente a aquello. Al fin y al cabo, una familia era lo que él siempre había buscado.


	18. Órdenes

Sus vidas se estabilizaron un poco después de todo aquello. Rin y Kakashi pidieron cita con la oficina municipal y prepararon el _rikon todoke._ En treinta días habían presentado la petición de divorcio y había sido aceptada… justo antes del cumpleaños de Naruto. Ambos se sintieron aliviados por la rapidez con la que habían podido resolver el asunto. Kurenai seguía sin hablar con Kakashi y éste se sentía mal por ello. Creía que eran buenos amigos, aunque dadas las circunstancias, tampoco creía que pudiera enfadarse: en cierta forma, le había ayudado.

Por otro lado, Asuma comenzó a quedar más con él. Seguía costándole aceptar la idea de que Naruto fuera la pareja de su amigo, así que Kakashi no quedaba con el chico cuando salía con Asuma. En aquel tiempo, el profesor no había sabido nada de Guy y eso lo entristeció enormemente. Aunque no lo aprobase, Kakashi había esperado que, al menos, no desapareciera de su vida.

Naruto y Kakashi siguieron siendo discretos. Normalmente se encontraban en la casa de la piscina de Sasuke, durante los fines de semana. Kakashi pensaba que era mejor no tener a un estudiante en casa, puesto que había gente que sabía dónde vivía; por otro lado, que Naruto fuera a la casa de Sasuke no era algo raro. Y Kakashi podía llegar hasta allí con el suficiente sigilo… había sido un respetado shinobi, después de todo.

Ese mes con Naruto, se había sentido muy dichoso. Cada día que pasaba, Kakashi sentía que quería al chico más aún. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; el poder tocarse el uno al otro, sin que la culpa los agobiara, era maravilloso. Rinni también le había cogido cariño, la niña se alegraba cuando llegaba el fin de semana e iba con papi a ver a Nuto, como ella lo llamaba.

De pronto, el teléfono de Kakashi sonó y le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Frunciendo el ceño, miró el número, que le era desconocido.

—Hola —contestó.

—Hatake, Kakashi, el ninja Copia —Kakashi hizo una mueca ante el título—, vuelves a estar activo. Regresa a la sede este viernes. Esta información ya ha sido notificada a tu escuela —el teléfono le devolvió silencio. Sus ojos oscuros observaron la pantalla del teléfono. _Mierda._ Estaban a miércoles. Bueno, no habrían requerido de sus servicios si no fuera por algo importante. Por supuesto, no tenía mucho margen. Y el poco que tenía probablemente sólo era debido a su trabajo y a Rinni.

 _Rinni._ Frunciendo el ceño, descolgó el teléfono y llamó a Rin. Después de explicarle la situación, su ex mujer le aseguró que cuidaría de la niña y que podía llamarla en cualquier momento para hacer una vídeollamada. Pudo intuir el miedo en su voz y se alegró de que las cosas entre ellos hubieran terminado bien. Ése era uno de los factores por los que no tenía el problema de que Rin no quisiera que Rinni viera a Naruto.

 _Naruto._ Kakashi suspiró. Tenía que contárselo, pero quería que fuera cara a cara. Sin embargo, con Jiraiya en casa ahora que se acercaba el cumpleaños del chico, iba a ser difícil. Supuso que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

*

—Ey, Kakashi-sensei —dijo Naruto, sonriéndole—. Ya sabes, el sábado es mi cumpleaños… —sus ojos brillaron con felicidad y el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, Naruto, pero no vamos a poder vernos este fin de semana —comenzó Kakashi.

—Puedes traer a Rinni. Voy a cumplir dieciocho así que no voy a hacer una mega fiesta… sólo invitaré a Sasuke y a Oreo —Naruto levantó la mirada, sus ojos suplicantes.

—No puedo, Naruto. Tengo que volver a prestar mis servicios como shinobi. Me marcho mañana.

—¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres? —Naruto palideció.

Kakashi se acercó y envolvió al adolescente entre sus brazos.

—Me refiero a que me han asignado una misión —contestó y besó a Naruto en la frente.

—No… no puedes. Tiene que dar clase y todo eso.

—Tengo que hacerlo —Kakashi miró a Naruto—. Por mi honor. Hice una promesa.

La furia se podía respirar en torno a Naruto, abrasadora e impetuosa. Cabreado, Naruto le empujó.

—¿Y qué pasa _conmigo?_ ¿Yo no soy tan importante como tus _queridas promesas?_ —dijo, con desdén.

 Kakashi le observó, bastante impresionado. Sabía cómo hacer frente a accesos de furia… pero, aun así, le hacía daño ver a Naruto tan cabreado con él. Sin embargo, dejarse llevar por las emociones no funcionaría en ese caso. Kakashi se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había recuperado su mentalidad de shinobi.

—Naruto, no tengo elección. Me comprometí a mantener la seguridad. Y tengo que cumplir mi palabra. Se trata de protegeros a Rinni y a ti.

—Que te den —soltó Naruto y salió con paso rápido del aula.

—Naruto… —lo llamó Kakashi, pero el rubio ya se había ido.

*

Kakashi dio la noticia en cuanto entró al aula el último alumno. Se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru miraba a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y éste, simplemente, se limitó a permanecer sentado, con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana con expresión aburrida. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Naruto comió algo en la cafetería, acompañado por Sasuke y Orochimaru mientras llovía. No dijo nada. Y Sasuke se limitó a mirar a Oro. De pronto, su amigo suspiró.

—No puedes dejar que se vaya si estáis enfadados.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto levantó la vista—. Obviamente no le importo una mierda —miró a ambos, con ojos sombríos.

—Dobe —dijo Sasuke, con reproche—, si piensas eso eres un gilipollas. Lo ha arriesgado todo por ti. Deja de regodearte en la autocompasión, anda. Estoy seguro de que él tampoco está encantado con la idea de volver… o de otra forma, nunca lo hubiera dejado —negando con la cabeza ante la terquedad de Naruto, cogió su bandeja y se levantó, Oro lo siguió.

Naruto golpeó la mesa con el puño. Estaba enfadado porque Kakashi se iba a marchar y porque sabía que Sasuke tenía razón. Empujando su bandeja sobre la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Joder, _¿por qué es todo tan injusto? Voy y me enamoro de un hombre casado, que encima es mi profesor y cuando por fin se divorcia y puede estar conmigo, no podemos estar juntos porque si lo hacemos, podría perder su trabajo. Entonces, voy y cumplo dieciocho y ahora que tengo edad para tomar mis propias decisiones, van y lo obligan a retomar sus funciones como ninja._ Tenía un regusto amargo en la boca. Pisando con demasiada fuerza, salió de allí y se dirigió de vuelta a su aula. Manteniendo los brazos cruzados, se pasó el resto del día mirando por la ventana, malhumorado.

*

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a la salida. Naruto recogió sus cosas, esperando poder salir de la clase con rapidez. Sin embargo, por _alguna_ razón, Orochimaru tropezó contra su escritorio, volcándolo y tirando todo lo que tenía encima. Maldiciendo, Naruto se agachó para recoger los libros.

—Idiota —gruñó; Orochimaru ni siquiera se detuvo para ayudarle. Cuando Naruto terminó y se incorporó, ya se había marchado todo el mundo. Tragando, miró hacia el frente de la sala. Kakashi todavía estaba allí. Naruto desvió la vista y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Naruto —la voz de Kakashi fue suave. El chico se detuvo, dándole la espalda—. ¿Puedo… puedo escribirte? —el dolor y el miedo en su voz eran reales… pero Naruto tenía que protegerse a sí mismo, no a Kakashi.

—Puedes, pero no esperes respuesta. Odio tus malditas agallas —y se fue enfadado, sin ver el dolor en la mirada de Kakashi.

*

Naruto arrojó la mochila hacia una de las esquinas del suelo de su dormitorio. Bajó para cenar, pero no habló mucho. Jiraiya no sabía por qué actuaba así, pero imaginaba que sólo serían cosas de adolescentes. Se mantuvo callado, comiendo en silencio y al final de la comida, antes de que Naruto pudiera marcharse, le preguntó lo que había estado rondándole por la cabeza.

—¿Es por una chica?

Naruto levantó la vista, sorprendido, entonces, apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—No.

Jiraiya creía que no estaba siendo sincero con él, pero pensó que sería mejor no presionarle. Asintiendo, permaneció callado. Entonces, Naruto subió las escaleras y se fue a la cama. Que les dieran a los deberes, ya los haría mañana por la mañana, aprovechando que no tendría tutoría.

*

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, Naruto miró mal a su mochila como si fuera la causa de todos sus males. Cogiéndola, se sentó en el escritorio y sacó un libro. De pronto, vio una cajita azul con un lazo alrededor que salió junto con el libro. Cogiéndola, Naruto leyó la tarjeta que la acompañaba. _Para: Naruto, feliz 18 cumpleaños_. Incapaz de resistir su curiosidad, Naruto deshizo el lazo y la abrió. Sobre el fondo de blanco algodón reposaba una pequeña tarjeta metálica de color plateado, del mismo tamaño que una tarjeta de crédito. Había unas palabras grabadas en ésta, que decían:

_Mi amor, cuando te digo que te quiero, no lo digo por cumplir. Lo digo para recordarte que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Sé que estés donde estés, una parte de mí siempre estará contigo. Rezo para estar siempre a salvo y poder regresar a mi hogar, junto a ti._

Naruto sintió un gran nudo en la garganta. Dándole la vuelta a la tarjeta, vio que había algo más grabado.

_Te quiero Naruto, más que a mí mismo. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que estoy en mi hogar. Kakashi._

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Kakashi se había marchado pensando que Naruto lo odiaba. Dejándose caer de rodillas, Naruto lloró desconsolado. _¿Y si no volvía?_


	19. Separación

Naruto cogió su mochila y se fue corriendo a casa de Kakashi. Derrapando al detenerse, sin oxígeno, aporreó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. La casa parecía estar a oscuras, sólo estaba iluminada por las luces del exterior. Soltando una maldición, sacó el teléfono y le llamó. Le saltó directamente el buzón de voz. Renegando, Naruto decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto: _Llámame, por favor. Lo siento._ Cabizbajo, caminó sin energía hacia la escuela.

No podía concentrarse en la lección. Un hombre que se hacía llamar Iruka-sensei se había quedado al cargo. Era bastante majo, pero no era Kakashi. Naruto no podía centrarse en lo que decía ni en nada. Miraba constantemente su teléfono, sin ningún resultado alentador. De hecho, apenas se había salvado de que lo pillaran. Alicaído se dirigió a casa después de las clases, con el corazón en un puño. Subió a su habitación, fingiendo encontrarse mal, incapaz de hacer frente a la insufrible felicidad de Jii. Afortunadamente, Jiraiya salió al poco tiempo, porque tenía una ci… que hacer labores de investigación. Así que Naruto se quedó solo en su habitación, con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza _: ¿qué voy a hacer si no vuelve?_

*

Kakashi se puso su atuendo de shinobi. Pantalones negros, camiseta de manga larga negra, chaleco reforzado con el escudo de su familia, la máscara y el protector frontal. Se reportó al líder de las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi, el cual estaba informado de que necesitaba instrucción.

El hombre de pelo rojo levantó la mirada, evaluó a Kakashi con sus ojos verde mar y asintió.

—Me alegro de verte, ninja imitador —Kakashi hizo un gesto afirmativo. Naruto estaba encerrado en un rincón de su mente, ahora debía concentrarse en la misión que tenía entre manos. No tenía ganas de morir—. Debes ser instruido. Yota, por favor.

Un hombre delgado con pelo castaño y sonrisa angelical, entró. Kakashi le observó sin comprender nada. El hombre extendió la mano y le dio un ligero toque en la frente. El ojo del profesor se abrió de par en par. Bajando la vista, se centró en el poder, un rayo formándose alrededor de su mano.

—Bien, veo que te acuerdas —dijo el hombre de pelo rojo.

—Sí, Gaara —Kakashi levantó la vista—. La instrucción ha sido exitosa.

*

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba ante los incesantes golpes en la puerta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Jiraiya cuando abrió. Naruto se le quedó mirando.

—Gracias, Jii —dijo, aunque más que alegre parecía abatido.

—Ey, ésa no parece la cara que pondría alguien que se alegra de cumplir dieciocho años —dijo Jiraiya. Naruto se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Vamos. Muestra algo de entusiasmo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, chico?

Naruto frunció el ceño y suspiró, estaba cansado.

—La he cagado, Jii. Y mucho.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —Jiraiya se sentó en la cama, haciéndole un gesto a Naruto para que lo acompañara.

—No te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte —Naruto miró a su padrino—, pero, si quieres que te lo cuente, espero que no me juzgues.

—De acuerdo —asintió Jiraiya, suspirando—. No te juzgaré —el mayor observó a su ahijado. No sabía lo que le iba a contar, pero por la forma en la que Naruto estaba actuando, suponía que no le iba a gustar.

—Le dije a Kakashi que odiaba sus malditas agallas —las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—Pero, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? —Jiraiya parecía confundido.

—Jii, han solicitado sus servicios como shinobi y se ha marchado —Naruto se quedó mirando la alfombra con tristeza.

—De acuerdo, ¿y…? —Jii seguía sin enterarse—. No lo entiendo.

—Jii… —Naruto negó con la cabeza—, le quiero… estoy _enamorado_ de él. Lo siento si no lo apruebas o si me odias, pero es lo que hay. No lo fuimos buscando… simplemente, sucedió. Y ahora, se ha marchado por culpa de una misión y tal vez nun… nunca… vuel… vuelva a verle de nuevo —las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Jiraiya permaneció sentado, impactado. La ira le sobrecogió debido a la situación. Kakashi era el profesor de Naruto, ¡joder! Apretó los puños, pero, aun así, intentó controlar su furia. Después de un rato en silencio, su visión se aclaró, entonces, escuchó los sollozos de Naruto. El chico se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas. Jiraiya suspiró y atrajo al chico hacia él, lo abrazó y Naruto se aferró al hombre, apretando su rostro húmedo contra su pecho.

—Vamos, Naruto, tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que sabe que no era verdad —Jiraiya frotó la espalda del chico.

—Se ha ido y ni siquiera responde a mis llamadas —sollozó Naruto.

—Naruto —dijo con calma Jiraiya—, no puede llevar el teléfono encima. El mundo de los shinobis es… diferente.

El chico levantó la vista, la nariz le moqueaba y tenía la cara roja.

—A qué te refieres con diferente?

 —Ellos usan chakra y jutsus —le explicó—. Probablemente un shinobi le hizo olvidar todo acerca de sus poderes de invocación. Eso es lo que sucede habitualmente cuando alguien se retira.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? —preguntó Naruto.

—Chico, yo también _fui_ un shinobi.

*

Kakashi se fue a sus aposentos. Los Akatsuki habían resurgido. Suspirando, se preguntó qué tendría que hacer. Mirando alrededor, se sintió increíblemente solo. Observó el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de encontrarse con su escuadrón, así que se dirigió hacia allí, presentándose en el punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegó, le hizo un gesto al hombre moreno y alto con cicatrices en la cara, que ya estaba allí.

—Shikaku.

Cuando se giró, vio a un hombre rubio y delgado acercándose.

—Inoichi —ambos hombres asintieron, sin sorprenderse porque Kakashi hubiera sido convocado.

Observando la zona, vio a Guy a lo lejos.

—¡Mi eterno rival! —gritó, todavía con ciertas reservas, pero más amistoso que la última vez que había visto a Kakashi. El profesor levantó las cejas. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo tiempo de responder porque justo en ese momento llegó Gaara.

—Bien. Ya estáis todos aquí. La misión es la siguiente. Los Akatsuki van tras información que el Antiguo Uchiha tenía en su cabeza, en relación con un jutsu de reencarnación mejorada que hará al resucitado casi invencible. Sin embargo, aunque Fugaku ha muerto… parece ser que el jutsu no lo ha hecho con él. Fugaku le dijo a nuestro espía, Konkuto, que hay alguien más que conoce el jutsu. Esta persona se hizo con la información de forma accidental y a pesar de que Fugaku intentó destruirle, no fue capaz; antes de hacerlo fue detenido y encarcelado. Así que, ahora, los Akatsuki van detrás de esta persona. Vuestra misión es recuperarla y traerla aquí de vuelta para que podamos extraerle el jutsu.

El escuadrón asintió. Gaara se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—El problema es que no sabemos dónde está el objetivo ni cuál es su apariencia. Lo único que tenemos es su nombre: Uzumaki, Naruto.

—Estás de coña —soltó Kakashi, sin poder evitarlo.


	20. Adquisiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He editado este capítulo para incluir otra de las ilustraciones que ha realizado Asiri para esta traducción.  
> Disfrutarla!
> 
> Y como he dicho en capítulos anteriores, si queréis, podéis seguirla en:
> 
> Instagram —@asiriyep  
> Twitter—@AndreaAsiri

Gaara miró a Kakashi. Una mirada de leve irritación le cruzó el rostro, habitualmente impasible.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Lo siento —dijo Kakashi, suspirando—, no quería decir eso. Es que sé exactamente dónde está Naruto —Gaara levantó una ceja, animando en silencio a Kakashi a que se explicara, el hombre continuó—: Naruto es uno de mis estudiantes en la academia privada para la que trabajo.

—¿Crees que será difícil convencerlo para que venga contigo? —le preguntó Gaara, observándole fijamente.

—No estoy seguro… —Kakashi negó con la cabeza—, pero imagino que, si lo hago, tendré que traer también a Jiraiya. Es el padrino del chico. Sabía que me resultaba familiar, pero no caí en la cuenta hasta que fui… instruido.

Después de pensar durante un momento, Gaara dio su conformidad.

—Iréis todos a por Naruto. Kakashi liderará la misión. Id a preparaos —cuando los hombres se volvieron para marcharse, Gaara volvió a hablar—. Kakashi, un momento —el profesor no dijo nada, simplemente se giró, esperando las próximas palabras de Gaara—. Ven conmigo —el pelirrojo se levantó, y se dirigió hacia una estantería. Con curiosidad, Kakashi lo siguió.

La manipulación de la estantería reveló una escalera secreta. Gaara descendió por la retorcida espiral y Kakashi fue detrás. La escalera los llevó a una amplia área médica. Gaara se situó frente a él.

—Kakashi, no espero que esto vaya a ser rápido ni sencillo. A los Akatsuki no se los puede infravalorar y no debemos precipitarnos —Kakashi asintió, pensando de nuevo en Obito. Llevó al profesor hasta una silla acolchada que se asemejaba a la de la consulta de un dentista y le indicó que se sentara.

Cuando Kakashi lo hizo, Gaara le pidió que se acercara al médico que estaba allí de pie observando la escena. El hombre obedeció, llevando en una de sus manos un recipiente de cristal. Gaara observó a Kakashi.

—Sé que, con anterioridad, tu sharingan se consumió completamente. Sin embargo, Konkuro ha podido recuperar uno de los de Fugaku. Nos gustaría reemplazar tu ojo por éste, para que puedas utilizar el sharingan de nuevo.

Kakashi no vaciló y asintió mientras se quitaba el protector frontal y la máscara. Mientras el médico se preparaba para el procedimiento, Kakashi se preparó mentalmente. Lo harían con rapidez y sin anestesia, así que sabía que le iba a doler una barbaridad. Cuando el médico hizo la incisión y le cambió el ojo, Kakashi gruñó de dolor, agarrándose a la silla, sus nudillos blancos por la presión ejercida.

*

Kakashi salió fuera, digiriéndose de vuelta a su grupo. Guy lo interceptó.

—¿Tu Suromeito? —le preguntó, con un tono excepcionalmente bajo, viniendo de él, casi parecía un susurro ronco. Kakashi se detuvo y suspiró. Su cabeza todavía estaba abotargada por la operación por la que acababa de pasar, incluso a pesar del cuidado que había tenido el médico.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Kakashi, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Es a quien vamos a ir a buscar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí, Guy. Es él —Kakashi dejó salir un cansado suspiro, sacó de los bolsillos sus mitones negros y se los puso—. Y tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que lo hagan los Akatsuki.

—Mi eterno rival… yo… eh, lo siento. No debería haberte juzgado —los ojos de Guy mostraron preocupación.

Kakashi no tenía tiempo para eso, pero apreció el gesto.

—Tienes todo el derecho a pensar como lo haces, igual que yo. Pero aprecio tus disculpas —le dio unas palmaditas a Guy en la espalda, y eso pareció aliviar un poco a su amigo, aunque seguía pareciendo ligeramente preocupado. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Inoichi y Shikaku—. Te lo explicaré por el camino. Vamos —mientras el escuadrón se movía de árbol en árbol, Kakashi les contó lo que sabía de Naruto, su historia, su padrino y dónde estaría, con toda probabilidad. Los otros tres interiorizaron la información que se les dio. Guy además se dio cuenta de que había algo que Kakashi _no_ les había contado, pero no intervino.

*

Naruto se acostó, exhausto. Después de su confesión a Jiraiya, había esperado una explosión que nunca llegó. Su padrino, con mucha calma _(demasiada_ para Naruto), le había dicho que cuando Kakashi regresara, deberían sentarse los tres para hablar largo y tendido de la situación. Jiraiya se encargó de pasar con él todo el día, lo llevó a cenar fuera, a ver una película y después le dio su regalo. Naruto pensó que había sido todo un detalle puesto que éste consistía en una semana en Los Alpes, y Jiraiya sabía que quería aprender a esquiar. Después de eso, Sasuke se había presentado allí con Oro (Naruto había cedido y había dejado de llamarle Oreo con la condición de que le dejaran llamarlo Oro) y le dieron su regalo… un vale para la Tienda de Ramen de Pho. Bostezando mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho durante todo el día, Naruto se quedó dormido.

De pronto, sintió cómo algo le cubría la boca a la vez que algo pesado le aplatastaba el cuerpo.

—No digas nada, maldito crío, y no te mataremos —siseó una voz. ¿Olía a _madera?_ Llenó sus fosas nasales. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió un metal afilado y duro sobre la garganta. Se puso rígido, su mente bloqueada por el miedo.

—Ni lo sueñes, Sasori —dijo una voz familiar.

De pronto, el peso se apartó de encima de él a la vez que escuchaba un golpe de algo chocando contra la cómoda. Naruto se incorporó con rapidez, encendiendo la luz de la mesilla. Lo que vio sólo hizo que se sintiera confuso. Allí había un hombre, con el pelo rojo y los ojos color avellana. Y estaba mirando a… _¿Kakashi?_ Sí, Kakashi iba vestido diferente, pero era él, definitivamente. El profesor tenía alrededor de su mano lo que parecía ser un rayo de luz, su máscara bajada lo suficiente y el protector frontal subido ligeramente como para que Naruto pudiera ver que su ojo dañado estaba… _¿rojo?_ Había otro hombre más con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, dos cicatrices a lo largo del lado derecho de la cara y las manos juntas formando una extraña forma.

—Gracias, chico —dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro y después recitó una serie de palabras. Entonces, el pelirrojo comenzó a mover las manos y Naruto se quedó congelado cuando vio lo que parecían ser sombras vivientes alargándose desde las manos del moreno para envolverse alrededor del tipo que le había atacado.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —dijo Kakashi mientras impactaba al pelirrojo con su mano luminosa justo donde estaba el corazón, provocando que éste colapsara. La mano del profesor se oscureció al disminuir la potencia del rayo; entonces, Kakashi corrió hacia Naruto, cerrando el ojo y volviendo a colocarse el protector sobre éste mientras otro fuerte golpe se escuchaba desde la habitación colindante—. Ve a ayudar al resto a proteger a Jiraiya. Yo llevaré a nuestro objetivo al punto de encuentro. Traed a Jiraiya a la hora señalada —asintiendo, el moreno se marchó.

Naruto estaba temblando. Acababa de ver al hombre que amaba, a quien creía que quizás no volvería a ver, _matando_ a una persona. Kakashi se acercó a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Shh, tenemos que marcharnos. Te lo explicaré más tarde —cogió a Naruto y se lo colocó a horcajadas sobre la espalda—. Agárrate —el chico consiguió pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre mientras Kakashi le indicaba que le envolviera la cintura con las piernas.

Al sentir el viento azotándole el rostro, Naruto cerró los ojos, su cara presionada contra la espalda de Kakashi, centrándose sólo en… respirar.

*

Le pareció que habían pasado varias horas, pero en realidad sólo habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando Kakashi se detuvo en una cueva abandonada. Bajando a Naruto de su espalda, dejó al aturdido rubio con delicadeza contra uno de los muros de piedra mientras encendía una pequeña fogata, del tamaño justo para no ser detectados desde fuera. Una vez prendido el fuego, Kakashi se sentó al lado del joven, aunque sin llegar a tocarle.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Sé que no querías verme, pero te prometo que el resto traerá a Jiraiya hasta aquí.

Naruto, todavía en shock, no fue capaz de hablar. Kakashi se tomó aquello como una señal de rechazo y bajó la mirada.

—Naruto, nadie va a hacerte daño —la voz de Kakashi era suave mientras trataba de explicarse—. Tú… sabes algo. Probablemente ni siquiera seas consciente de ello. Pero es así. Lo descubriste la noche en la que Fugaku te dejó en coma. Los Akatsuki… una organización de shinobis renegados… quieren lo que tienes en la cabeza. Gaara de la Arena necesita extraerte esa información para ponerte a salvo. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño —se quedó callado y un instante después se levantó y comenzó a extender unos sacos de dormir—. El resto del equipo no llegará hasta mañana por la mañana; tienen que deshacerse de cualquier rastro que haya quedado de los Akatsuki, así que podemos descansar —el ninja de pelo plateado puso uno de los sacos al lado del fuego—. Aquí tienes el tuyo —entonces, puso el suyo más alejado y más cerca de la entrada—. Yo vigilaré.

*

Naruto escuchaba lo que Kakashi estaba diciéndole, pero era incapaz de procesarlo, con todo lo que había sucedido. Le dolía el cuerpo, su mente estaba como ralentizada y se sentía… _entumecido._ Gateando hacia el saco, se tumbó al lado del fuego. Mientras las llamas crepitaban, Naruto se quedó observándolas, aunque en realidad no veía nada, simplemente dejó que la calidez bañara su cuerpo.

Después de estar tumbado durante un rato, las cosas parecieron ir tomando forma. Le estaban buscando. Por algo que pensaban que tenía del padre de Sasuke. Y Kakashi había vuelto… vivo… pero diferente. Pero vivo. _¡Kakashi estaba vivo!_ Ese pensamiento le hizo reactivarse. Incorporándose, se acercó al profesor. Junto a él había dos perros, uno a cada lado del hombre de pelo plateado. Uno era un pequeño carlino de pelaje marrón, el cual llevaba un chaleco azul con un sello y una bandana en lo alto de la cabeza. Tenía vendas alrededor de la pata delantera derecha. El otro era un bulldog negro con un collar de pinchos. También llevaba un chaleco azul con un sello y un protector frontal; éste llevaba las vendas en la pata delantera izquierda. Kakashi parecía estar hablando con ellos.

—Eh… ¿Kakashi? —dijo Naruto en voz baja. Ambos perros le dirigieron miradas tristes mientras Kakashi levantaba la vista y se ponía de pie, dándose la vuelta.

—Sí, Naruto, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó, teniendo éxito en esconder el dolor de su voz.

—¿Pode… podemos… nosotros? O sea, creo que necesitamos hablar —le respondió.

Kakashi soltó un pesado suspiro, pero asintió.

—Pakkun, Bull, ¿podéis hacer una ronda de reconocimiento? Nadie entra, excepto Inoichi, Guy, Shikaku o Jiraiya —los perros asintieron y salieron de la cueva.

—Muy bien, ya podemos hablar —le dijo Kakashi, mirándole.

Acercó su saco un poco más al fuego y después se sentó, observando las llamas. Esperaba que Naruto explotara. O que le dijera que lo odiaba por matar a un hombre frente a él y sacarle a la fuerza de la casa de su padrino. Lo que no estaba esperando era que el rubio se arrojara a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello y apretándole con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a asfixiarle.

—¡Lo siento, estoy tan… tan… arrepentido! —exclamó Naruto, abrazando todavía más fuerte a Kakashi. El hombre se cayó hacia atrás, sorprendido, debido al inesperado peso del adolescente. Observó los ojos azules de Naruto, confundido.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que consiguió decir.

—Siento haber dicho que odiaba tus agallas —respondió Naruto con los ojos vidriosos—. No quería hacerlo. Te quiero. Yo sólo… estaba enfadado y asustado por si no volvías. Esperaba que, si te hacía elegir, te quedaras conmigo. Pero… entonces te fuiste y no pude hacer nada por retenerte a mi lado y pensé que dejarías de quererme y que morirías pensando que te odiaba —Naruto bajó la máscara de Kakashi y lo besó con suavidad—. Te quiero. Muchísimo.

El ojo de Kakashi se abrió de par en par y sonrió, la sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

—Naruto, yo también te quiero. Y no podría dejar de hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara. Y confía en mí, lo he hecho —sonriendo, Naruto siguió abrazándole, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, con fuerza. De pronto, Kakashi se rio entre dientes.

El chico se apartó contrariado y le miró.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Todavía quedan dos minutos —Kakashi sonrió—, así que… feliz cumpleaños.


	21. Extracción

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Naruto se despertó y se desperezó. Estaba apunto de levantarse cuando escuchó unas voces.

—Inoichi y Shikaku me explicaron la situación de camino aquí —el chico reconoció la voz de Jii.

—Sí. Fui reactivado para rescatar a Naruto de forma que Gaara pueda extraerle el jutsu que tiene en la cabeza. Una vez que la información se haya recuperado… —Naruto escuchó a Kakashi respirar profundamente y después un fuerte golpe. Al darse la vuelta, Naruto se encontró a Kakashi de rodillas levantando una mano, a sus lados, conteniéndose, se hallaban un hombre de pelo moreno, otro rubio y un aspirante a Bruce Lee que tenía el pelo negro. Jiraiya estaba sobre Kakashi, sus manos apretadas en puños.

—¡Tenía diecisiete años, imbécil! —dijo su padrino, con los brazos tensos por la ira.

—Lo sé —jadeó Kakashi.

Le dio dos rápidos golpes al profesor en la cabeza y Naruto se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Era un niño! —gritó Jiraiya.

Kakashi vio al chico levantarse y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—Lo sé —repitió Kakashi—. No era mi intención que sucediera. Pero lo protegeré con mi último aliento si es necesario. Al igual que has hecho tú, cambiando de ubicación para protegerlo.

Los brazos de Jiraiya perdieron fuerza, su cabeza perdió la rigidez que tenía momentos antes. Asintiendo, le ofreció una mano a Kakashi y le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Como le hagas daño… —Jiraiya le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho—, ni las Fuerzas Aliadas de los Shinobi al completo podrán salvarte —Kakashi asintió, levantándose. Naruto se acercó, abrazando al hombre mientras miraba amenazante a Jiraiya.

—Jii, le quiero. Y si no puedes aceptarlo, entonces no volveré a verte. Pero espero que lo hagas —dijo Naruto.

—Chico… joder —Jiraiya se alejó. Los otros hombres continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Kakashi y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro.

—No iba a pelear con él. Me merezco lo que hizo —dijo con simpleza Kakashi. La furia corroía a Naruto, pero, aun así, asintió. Mirando a su escuadrón, Kakashi añadió—: Vamos a movernos; tenemos que llevar a Naruto con Gaara.

*

El viaje no fue tan complicado como Naruto había esperado. Había ido sobre la espalda de Kakashi para no retrasar al resto de los shinobi. Ya era bastante sorprendente que Jiraiya fuera capaz de mantener el ritmo. Naruto pensó que quizás el hombre seguía siendo un shinobi encubierto… se apuntó mentalmente preguntarle más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a los cuarteles generales de Gaara, el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto afirmativo al escuadrón. Levantándose, caminó hacia el rubio. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

—¡Tienes la misma edad que yo! —exclamó anonadado.

—Por favor —Gaara esbozó una sonrisa torcida—, presumo que el escuadrón te ha puesto al día con respecto a lo que sucede, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Cuando Naruto asintió, Gaara le señaló al chico una camilla—. Debemos proceder a extraer la información. Tengo un… _amigo_ que será capaz de informar de esto a los Akatsuki. Podrás volver a tu hogar una vez hayamos terminado. Jiraiya, tendréis que volver a mudaros —el hombre asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

Naruto se subió a la camilla y se puso cómodo. Cuando comenzaron a moverla hacia una sala del fondo, lo último que vio fue a Kakashi observándole.

*

Cuando se despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Le dolía horrores. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Jiraiya.

—Ey, chico, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como una mierda —soltó Naruto haciendo una mueca y Jiraiya asintió.

—Lo esperado. Descansa; volveremos a casa en un par de días.

—¿Dónde está Kakashi? —preguntó Naruto.

—En una misión. Te prometo que podrás verle antes de que nos marchemos. Ahora, duerme —Jiraiya le acarició el pelo con gentileza y lo besó en la frente. Asintiendo, Naruto se recostó, demasiado cansado y dolorido como para seguir haciendo preguntas. Mientras se le cerraban los ojos, pensó que ya indagaría más tarde con repecto a Kakashi.

*

Naruto pasó tres días en el hospital antes de estar listo para volver a casa. Y todavía no había podido ver al profesor. Cuando se estaba preparando para partir, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo.

Levantó la mirada y vio al ninja imitador allí, de pie, con el traje de batalla puesto.

—Ey —dijo Kakashi. Naruto corrió hacia él, abrazándole.

—Ey. Te he echado de menos —admitió Naruto.

—Yo también a ti —dijo el hombre, besando al chico en la frente, a través de la máscara—. Tenía que venir a decirte adiós. He oído que ya vuelves a casa.

Naruto, le miró, sus ojos azules reflejando confusión.

—¿Tú no vienes? Quiero decir, Gaara ya extrajo de mi cabeza lo que quería, ¿qué más tienes que hacer?

Kakashi suspiró.

—La misión todavía no ha terminado. Tenemos que… eliminar la amenaza —apartándose la máscara, Kakashi se inclinó para besar a Naruto—. No te preocupes, te encontraré cuando haya terminado —volviendo a colocarse la tela, deslizó los dedos sobre el rostro del rubio. El labio inferior de Naruto tembló, pero asintió, volviendo a abrazarle. Jiraiya entró entonces, carraspeando.

—Ya está todo listo, Naruto —asintiendo, el adolescente soltó al hombre de pelo plateado. Cuando salió, se negó a mirar atrás, como si no supiera que iban a separarse. Aun así, dejar a Kakashi, fue la cosa más dura que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

*

Naruto suspiró. Ya era navidad y no había visto a Kakashi desde el día en el que se habían marchado de los cuarteles generales de Gaara. Fiel a su palabra, Jiraiya se había mudado con Naruto a los Estados Unidos y el chico odiaba estar allí. Vivían en un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada. Hablaba con Sasuke a través de Facebook y eso le ayudaba en cierta medida, pero echaba muchísimo de menos a Kakashi. Lo único positivo era que el hombre le escribía cartas y él podía responderle. Naruto no sabía cómo denominar a los pájaros negros y caricaturescos que le traían las cartas, pero tampoco le importaba… se limitaba a sentirse feliz por ser capaz de hablar con él. Sin embargo, las cartas no llegaban muy a menudo; tal vez una cada tres semanas. Debido a algo concerniente a la seguridad.

Suspirando, Naruto abrió los ojos, se sentó y miró por la ventana. Nevaba. Estaba nevando. Era bonito, pero aquello le recordó a Naruto el pelo de Kakashi. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y bajó a desayunar. En la mesa había una caja… azul con un lazo color blanco como la nieve.

Se sentó y observó el árbol que estaba en la sala de estar. Los regalos de Jii estaban allí y los suyos también. Mirando la etiqueta, vio que estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas: NARUTO. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió abrirla. Dentro había una bandana con el escudo familiar de Kakashi. El chico tragó con fuerza, y la sostuvo contra su corazón. A partir de ese día, la llevó anudada en la muñeca.

*

El año nuevo llegó y con él una nueva carta de Kakashi, hablándole sobre nada en particular y sobre cómo le echaba de menos. Al chico le encantaba recibir las cartas, pero seguía añorando al hombre horriblemente. Jiraiya le había matriculado en un nuevo colegio y allí, tanto chicos como chicas intentaban flirtear con él, pero no estaba de humor como para seguirles el rollo. Lo único que quería era que Kakashi volviera, desesperadamente.

*

Naruto frunció el ceño al mirar el calendario. Catorce de febrero. Hoy sí que _no_ quería ir a clase. Si hubiera estado en Japón y Kakashi hubiera estado también allí, Naruto le habría hecho bombones caseros para regalárselos. Pero puesto que ninguna de esas cosas iba a suceder, simplemente se levantó, se puso un jersey negro de cuello vuelto, vaqueros, botas y cogió una chaqueta, antes de salir.

Naruto quería vomitar. Se respiraba amor por todos lados. La gente estaba dando flores y regalos a todo el mundo… Se encogió de hombros y aceptó que en Estados Unidos la fiesta se celebrara de forma diferente a Japón. Sentándose en su silla, sintió que las náuseas no se le pasaban. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, se sentó con sus amigos. Neji estaba soltero, pero Hinata, su prima, estaba tonteando con su novia Temari, mientras Tenten intercambiaba gérmenes con su novio Rock. Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a Neji, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Así que, Naruto, ¿vas a ir al baile de San Valentín esta noche en el centro comunitario? —le preguntó Temari mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Hinata. La muchacha se sonrojó, pero se acurrucó contra la rubia, que era más alta que ella.

—Nop, no creo —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Eso es más para parejas.

—Anda, vamos… —le insistió Temari.

—Yo tengo que ir —suspiró Neji—, ¿por qué no vienes y me haces compañía?

—¿Y por qué _tienes_ que ir? —le preguntó Naruto, mirándole.

—Voy a trabajar en uno de los puestos de comida —Neji frunció el ceño—. Mis compañeros de clase de artes marciales se ofrecen voluntarios todos los años —añadió, aunque no parecía estar muy conforme con la idea.

Naruto lo pensó y finalmente asintió. Seguro que pasaría un buen rato con Neji. El chico parecía majo.

—¡Genial! Acuérdate de ponerte ropa elegante… hay código de vestimenta —dijo en voz baja Hinata, sonriendo a Naruto.

*

Tirando la mochila a un lado, le contó a Jii lo que iba a hacer. El hombre pensó que era una buena idea que socializara un poco. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Naruto subió al piso de arriba para ducharse y cambiarse. Cuando bajó eran cerca de las nueve. El chico se había puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca.

—¿Voy bien? —le preguntó a Jiraiya. El hombre se giró y le silbó. Poniendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo, cogió la cartera, se la guardó en un bolsillo y se puso el reloj. Atándose el protector frontal en la otra muñeca, se despidió de su padrino con la mano y salió de casa.

*

Cuando llegó al centro comunitario, vio a un montón de parejitas entrando, vestidas de forma elegante. Poniéndose a la cola, se sintió agradecido por el consejo que le había dado Hinata, gracias a eso no se sentía fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño ante la canción lenta que se podía escuchar desde el interior del edificio, junto con las decoraciones de color rojo, rosa y blanco y los corazones que había por todos lados, Naruto se cuestionó si había tomado una sabia decisión. Sin embargo, para aquel entonces, ya estaba de los primeros en la cola así que no tenía muchas opciones. Sacó la cartera, pagó la entrada y entró en el recinto.

Las luces eran tenues y cuando acabó la canción que estaba sonando empezó otra lenta. Y justo era una canción que Naruto odiaba. Se trataba de “500 Miles” de Sleeping at Last. La odiaba porque le recordaba a Kakashi. Negando con la cabeza, miró alrededor de la sala. Ésta estaba llena de mesas: en algunas había parejas besándose, en otras había gente hablando, unas cuantas estaban completamente vacías, teléfonos móviles, carteras o vasos ocupando el espacio, los dueños de esos objetos, presumiblemente, en la pista de baile. Naruto se fijó en una silla que no tenía nada cerca e imaginó que no estaba ocupada. Cuando iba a ir a sentarse, sintió que alguien le daba un golpecito en la espalda. Girándose, escuchó una voz familiar.

—¿Me concederías este baile? —entonces vio el conocido cabello blanco agitándose.


	22. Hogar

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, entonces colgó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi, quien se tambaleó, pero fue capaz de sostenerlo. Retirándose, Naruto observó la apariencia del hombre. El profesor llevaba pantalones de vestir oscuros, una camisa de seda negra y ninguna máscara. Su bandana, en cambio, seguía cubriendo el ojo rojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —soltó Naruto.

—Bueno, puedo marcharme si lo prefieres —dijo Kakashi con expresión seria, mientras se giraba ligeramente.

—No seas estúpido —dijo Naruto, sujetándole.

El chico se puso de puntillas para besarle con suavidad. Pudo notar que Kakashi estaba cambiado, ahora tenía los músculos más pronunciados. Riéndose entre dientes, el profesor arrastró al chico a la pista de baile y Naruto apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuello de su pareja. Mientras los dos hombres bailaban al ritmo de una balada, el rubio finalmente se sintió en paz.

Cuando la canción terminó, Kakashi le llevó hasta una mesa y ambos se sentaron. Algunos de los amigos de Naruto se acercaron y se unieron a ellos.

—Guau, ¿es por él por quien has rechazado todas esas citas? Ahora lo entiendo todo —Tenten miró de arriba abajo a Kakashi mientras Rock refunfuñaba. La chica puso los ojos en blanco—. Venga, ya sabes que eres el único para mí —le dijo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, quien sonrió cuando ella utilizó su expresión de cachorrito triste para ablandarlo.

Naruto sonrió cuando Kakashi levantó una ceja.

—O sea que Naruto está hecho todo un ligón.

—Nop… —respondió el chico mientras se ruborizaba y negaba con la cabeza—, ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti —cogió la mano de Kakashi mientras Temari fingía atragantarse mientras se sentaba. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Naruto volvió a prestarle atención al profesor—. Entonces, ¿cuándo has vuelto? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? —sus ojos brillaban, pero con cautela.

Kakashi sonrió, y se inclinó hacia a él.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —susurró.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Naruto.

—Ya he terminado con el trabajo de campo. La amenaza ha sido contenida. Estás a salvo, pero ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de tu cuidado… por si acaso. No he sido intervenido todavía, por lo que mi protector frontal ahora mismo cubre mi sharingan. Volveré a Japón el lunes y reanudaré mi trabajo como profesor. Jiraiya hará las maletas y ambos volveréis también… bueno, si es lo que quieres —Kakashi observó a Naruto.

—¡Sí! —exclamó de nuevo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa—, claro que quiero —dijo y abrazó a Kakashi, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo.

*

Después del baile, Naruto confirmó con Jii que se iban a trasladar. Jiraiya necesitaría alrededor de una semana para zanjar todos los asuntos pendientes, así que… a regañadientes… acabó permitiendo que Naruto regresara antes con Kakashi. El chico iba a quedarse con su profesor hasta que Jiraiya llegara.

Por lo que, después del vuelo, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kakashi y Naruto tiró a un lado su mochila de lona.

—Rinni llegará mañana por la mañana —confirmó Kakashi, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la noche. Bostezando, miró a Naruto—. ¿Tienes sueño? —el chico asintió—. Muy bien. Si no te importa, antes de nada, voy a ir a darme una ducha rápida —dijo y dejó al rubio sólo con sus pensamientos. Mientras Naruto escuchaba la vaporosa agua caer, se le formó una idea en la cabeza. Sonriendo con picardía, se desnudó y se metió en el baño. Kakashi tenía champú en el pelo, los ojos cerrados y estaba de espaldas al chico.

—¿Te importa si te ayudo? —susurró Naruto, deslizando las manos hacia abajo por la espalda del hombre. El adolescente observó los marcados músculos, que estaban mucho más pronunciados ahora que la última vez. Dándose la vuelta, Kakashi abrió el ojo derecho. Con la respiración agitada, negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto —dijo con la voz ronca—, pero después tendré que devolverte el favor —su ojo recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Poniéndose de puntillas ligeramente, Naruto besó a Kakashi, usando la lengua para abrir la boca del ninja imitador. Kakashi soltó un suave gemido, atrayendo al rubio hacia él mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre ambos.

El profesor deslizó las manos por la espalda Naruto mientras éste se apartaba ligeramente para comenzar a besarle el cuello, bajando hacia el tonificado pecho del hombre. Kakashi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un jadeo escapando de sus labios mientras sentía cómo se excitaba bajo los besos del rubio.

—Duchémonos después… porque creo que nos va a venir mejor —logró decir Kakashi y Naruto asintió. Cogiendo al hombre de la mano, llevó al profesor hasta la cama. Entonces, le empujó con suavidad para que se tumbase, el ojo de Kakashi abierto de par en par.

—Me toca estar arriba —explicó Naruto con avidez. Kakashi iba a decir algo, pero lo único que le salió de los labios fue un gemido cuando Naruto se metió su polla en la boca de un golpe. Kakashi arqueó la espalda mientras apretaba con los puños las sábanas y dejaba que el chico siguiera dándole placer.

Los ojos del estudiante se oscurecieron de pasión al ver la imagen de su amante. Había estado pensando en aquel momento durante meses. Sonriendo, cogió sus pantalones y sacó de éstos un pequeño bote de lubricante.

—Siempre preparado —susurró.

Kakashi se sentó, quitándole el bote de las manos.

—Eh, no me… —el ansioso rubio no pudo terminar porque en ese momento Kakashi estaba poniendo un poco del líquido sobre Naruto y le estaba acariciando para prepararle. Una vez hecho esto, el hombre se tumbó bocabajo, estaba claro que también tenía ganas. Colocándose, Naruto se deslizó dentro a la vez que Kakashi gruñía de dolor, entonces, el chico se detuvo, confundido.

—¿No… no te gusta?

Kakashi mantuvo la cabeza sobre la cama.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dijo a través de los dientes apretados—, pero no me has preparado, así que duele.

—Mierda —Naruto frunció el ceño, sacándola—, lo siento, Kashi.

Cogiendo el lubricante, se echó más sobre sí mismo y en los dedos. Después de preparar al hombre a conciencia, entró con cuidado. Esta vez, el gruñido fue de placer. Suspirando, aliviado, Naruto estableció un ritmo constante, hasta que ambos terminaron. Al final, Kakashi tenía razón, tuvieron que darse una ducha.

*

La mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Bostezando, se levantó, dándose cuenta de que Kakashi no estaba en la cama. Rebuscando en su mochila, cogió unos pantalones de chándal y se los puso. Caminó descalzo y se detuvo, sonriendo, ante la escena que tenía en frente. Rinni estaba abrazando a Kakashi, sus pequeños bracitos aferrándose al cuello del ninja de pelo plateado. Kakashi la estaba sujetando.

—Te quiero, papi —balbuceó.

—Yo también te quiero, caramelito —murmuró Kakashi, alzándola; entonces, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Naruto. El chico de ojos azules se frotó la nuca, sonriendo también. Rinni levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—¡Nuto! —gritó, estirando los brazos hacia el rubio. El chico se acercó, y la cogió en brazos.

—Ey, Rin tin tin, ¿cómo estás, bichito? —preguntó, dándole un beso y haciéndole una pedorreta en la mejilla mientras ella se reía.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella, haciendo un puchero.

—Oh, yo también —admitió Naruto, besándole la cabeza y dejándola en el suelo—. ¿Por qué no desayunamos y luego jugamos a algo? —preguntó.

—¡Siiip! —gritó—. ¿Al _candiwand?_

—A lo que quieras, cariño —Naruto se acercó a Kakashi para ver los ingredientes que cogía para preparar el desayuno… por lo que vio, le pareció que iba a preparar tortitas con trozos de chocolate—. Oye, yo también puedo cocinar si quieres —le dijo Naruto, haciendo un mohín.

—Sí, pero me apetece algo comestible hoy —le dijo Kakashi guiñándole el ojo. Naruto frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

*

Más tarde, ese día, Naruto fue a ver a Sasuke. Estaba emocionado por volver a ver a su amigo de nuevo. Llamó a la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto en cuanto Sasuke abrió. Su amigo esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Dobe, me alegro de verte —le dijo.

—¿Quién es? —la voz de Orochimaru le llegó arrastrada por el viento.

—¡Dobe! —dijo Sasuke, dejando hueco a Naruto para que entrara. El chico lo hizo y saludó a todo el mundo, después se sentó con la pareja. Las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos dos, obviamente. Naruto observó los gruesos anillos negros que llevaban ambos adolescentes en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Naruto se alegraba porque su amigo hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

Después de varias horas en casa de Sasuke, decidió volver a la de Kakashi. Al entrar, notó que el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, se encontró a Kakashi dormido en el sofá, Rinni dormitaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su padre mientras la radio sonaba con el volumen muy bajo. Sonriendo, Naruto por fin sintió que estaba en casa.


	23. Hecho añicos

El lunes llegó. Naruto bostezó, se había despertado pronto, observó momentáneamente a Kakashi, quien todavía estaba dormido, sonrió y salió de la cama. Dándose una ducha rápida, el rubio salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, justo cuando Kakashi se estaba desnudando para ducharse. Un ojo hambriento se centró en el cuerpo de Naruto, que apenas estaba cubierto.

—Tenemos todavía una hora… —dijo Kakashi y Naruto tragó, sintiendo cómo el calor se le concentraba en las mejillas…

*

Naruto fue corriendo a la escuela, al final se le había hecho tarde después de la segunda ducha del día. Trotando hacia la entrada, le sonrió a Ino.

—¡Buenas! Necesito que vuelvas a inscribirme.

—Hola, Naruto —Ino se puso de pie, sonriendo—. Claro, dame cinco minutos. Recibí el mensaje de Jiraiya, pero no he tenido tiempo todavía de volcar tus datos en el sistema —sentándose frente a su ordenador, comenzó a teclear. Después de un rato, se quedó quieta repasando la pantalla. Parecía como si estuviera comparando algo, entonces, volvió a teclear. Al final, un folio salió despedido de la impresora. Lo cogió y se lo entregó a Naruto.

—Lo siento, he tenido que registrar tus notas de América —le hizo un gesto de disculpa—. Ya sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí —dijo ella sonriéndole—, lo de la sala única y todo eso —encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó, mientras Naruto miraba su calendario.

—Mierda —gruñó cuando vio quién era su tutor: _Hatake, Kakashi._

*

Kakashi había informado al colegio de su vuelta una semana antes, así que ya sabían con antelación que había terminado con sus obligaciones extra-oficiales. Iruka había demostrado su habilidad para enseñar así que le habían ofrecido un puesto fijo para que siguiera dando clase el siguiente curso. Al entrar al aula, Kakashi sonrió. Le proveía de cierta tranquilidad la normalidad. Preparándose para el día, vio la mezcla de diversión, sorpresa, aflicción y despreocupación en las caras de sus alumnos. Bajado la vista hacia la lista que tenía frente a él, comenzó a nombrarlos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró con aire sombrío. Kakashi se abstuvo de mostrarse sorprendido… después de todo, aquél era su primer día, así que no tenía por qué saber que también lo era para Naruto, ya que tanto el ordenador como los documentos que tenía, estaban actualizados.

—¿Tarde, señor Uzumaki? —suspiró Kakashi—. Detención.

—Pero sensei… —la mirada de Kakashi le quitó las ganas de añadir algo más—. Vale —murmuró.

*

En la hora de la comida, Naruto se sentó al lado de Oro y Sasuke.

—Eh, ¿cómo os va? —preguntó Naruto, abriendo su zumo.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke. Orochimaru se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Qué? —Naruto se mostró receloso.

—Venga, pídeselo —dijo Orochimaru, la sonrisa todavía en su cara mientras besaba el cuello de Sasuke.

—¿Pedirme qué? —preguntó Naruto mientras comía.

—Naruto, ¿querrías ser mi padrino?

*

La detención había sido horrible, ya que Kakashi le había hecho unas cuantas pruebas para evaluar los conocimientos que tenía actualmente y se había negado a actuar de otra forma que no fuera como profesor y alumno. Naruto no se había esforzado demasiado en América, así que tendría que aplicarse para ponerse al día. Puesto que, incluso cuando le había susurrado a Kakashi unas cuantas sugerencias para subir nota, el hombre había actuado como si no le hubiera escuchado. Todo aquello iba a ser una mierda.

*

—¡Así que, por supuesto, le dije que sí! —exclamó Naruto en la cena. Rinni estaba sentada entre Kakashi y él en una trona mientras los hombres comían ramen y la niña jugaba con sus macarrones con queso.

—¿Cuándo es? —le preguntó Kakashi, recogiendo el vasito para bebés que Rinni acababa de tirar al suelo.

—Va a ser durante las vacaciones… Los Uchiha le han dicho a Sasuke que Oro y él pueden irse a vivir a la casa de la piscina —Naruto se encogió de hombros. Se alegraba por su amigo, pero, por otro lado, se sentía triste porque Kakashi y él ya no podrían seguir utilizando aquel sitio como punto de encuentro.

—Bueno, está bien que tengan la bendición de la madre de Sasuke —dijo Kakashi, cogiendo el vaso de nuevo mientras Rinni se reía, contenta.

—Sí, supongo… aquí, lo tengo —dijo Naruto mientras cogía el vasito del suelo. Rinni se estaba partiendo de risa. Naruto la hizo burla. No podía enfadarse con ella. Pasándole un dedo por su naricita, sonrió. Justo después, sonó el teléfono. Miró hacia allí, Kakashi se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde…? Vale, sí… voy para allá —Kakashi se volvió hacia Naruto—. Coge a Rinni, nos vamos —apresurándose, cogió su cartera mientras Naruto cargaba con la niña. El hombre no perdió el tiempo y paró un taxi. Naruto se montó, poniendo a Rinni en las piernas de su padre, cuando éste se hubo sentado. El taxi los llevo hasta el hospital. Cuando salieron, Kakashi pagó y salió corriendo, con Rinni a su costado.

Naruto los siguió con premura, el miedo abriéndose paso en su estómago. Kakashi no había dicho ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto hasta allí y eso le preocupaba. Al entrar en la sala, Naruto vio a Kurenai y al aspirante a Bruce Lee. Kurenai tenía la cara roja, con todo el maquillaje corrido por la cara. Guy tenía el semblante sombrío. Kakashi los miró.

—¿Y bien? —fue lo único que dijo el hombre de pelo plateado.

—Kakashi… no sabemos nada —dijo Guy, la voz apagada.

 _Mierda._ Naruto miró a los tres. La pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era… ¿se trataría de Asuma o de Rin?

*

Naruto no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver respondida su pregunta. El doctor salió; miró a su alrededor y, entonces, se dirigió a Kurenai. Kakashi le entregó una Rinni dormida a Naruto mientras se acercaba con Guy. Lo que fuera que el doctor estuviera diciendo, no parecía ser bueno.

De pronto, Kurenai colapsó, sollozando, en los brazos de Guy mientras Kakashi palidecía. Dejando a Rinni en el sofá, puesto que estaba profundamente dormida, Naruto se acercó al grupo. Tocó con cariño el codo de Kakashi y el hombre se volvió. Naruto se limitó a mirarlo interrogativamente.

—Es Rin. Ha fallecido.

—¿Có… cómo? —preguntó Naruto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Entonces, el doctor suspiró.

—El hombre que la atropelló también ha muerto —Kakashi asintió, sus labios apretados.

Guy acompañó a Kurenai hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Observó a los dos hombres y frunció el ceño.

—Por lo que he podido enterarme, por medio de Kurenai y de la policía, Rin había quedado con ella para cenar. Y mientras se dirigía al restaurante, un conductor ebrio, se subió por la acera y la atropelló, arrastrándola hasta el edificio más cercano, contra el que colisionó —Guy no dijo nada más, mirando tristemente a Rinni, quien dormía, ajena a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

 Kakashi asintió, sin emoción.

—¿Se ha identificado al conductor? —preguntó Naruto.

Guy se encogió de hombros. Kakashi se llevó las manos a la cara mientras Naruto lo envolvía con sus brazos. De pronto, las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron con un fuerte golpe. Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver a Sasuke entrar como un rayo, pálido como un folio. Naruto se acercó.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó, sorprendido.

El chico se volvió hacia él, parecía confuso. Entonces, el doctor volvió a salir.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —preguntó y Sasuke asintió, acercándose—. Señor… lo siento, pero… no hemos podido salvarle, demasiadas lesiones internas. Orochimaru ha muerto. Al igual que la mujer a la que atropelló.


	24. Cambios

Naruto estaba de pie, con su traje negro. Rinni estaba enganchada a la cadera de Kakashi. Ninguno de los dos lloraba. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor. Su sitio estaba junto a Kakashi, para apoyar al hombre que amaba, pero no podía estar ahí. Había demasiada gente como para que Naruto pudiera confortar a su pareja y pasar desapercibido, y eso le cabreaba. Había varios profesores y un montón de estudiantes que querían presentar sus respetos a su maestro. Y Naruto ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Rinni le delataría. Arrugando todavía más la frente, volvió a mirar a Kakashi. Justo en ese momento, el hombre se giró y cruzó su mirada con la de él, entonces, asintió. Naruto le devolvió el gesto. Se dirigió al libro de visitas para firmar y se marchó.

Dirigiéndose al otro lado de la ciudad, Naruto se encaminó hacia la otra funeraria que había en la zona. Leyó los carteles indicativos y avanzó hasta llegar a una pequeña sala. Sasuke, Itachi, su madre y tres personas más estaban en aquella habitación. Naruto entró y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Sasuke levantó la mirada, sus ojos vacíos.

—Ey, teme —dijo Naruto en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke todavía llevaba puesto el anillo.

—Dobe —la voz de Sasuke sonó estrangulada, después de saludarle volvió a mirar de nuevo al ataúd. Naruto permaneció sentado al lado de su amigo, sin decir nada. Después de un rato, escuchó movimiento y al girarse vio a Jiraiya, que se acercaba al féretro para presentar sus respetos. Después de eso, su padrino se sentó. Finalmente, entró el funcionario y anunció que iban a cerrar el ataúd, por lo que pidió a la gente que se despidiera. Todo el mundo se levantó, excepto Sasuke. Dándose cuenta, Naruto volvió a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Naruto miró a Sasuke.

—Deberías levantarte e ir a decirle adiós —le sugirió en voz baja.

—No… porque entonces se irá de verdad —la voz de Sasuke se quebró. Cuando su cuerpo se estremeció por los sollozos, Naruto lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su amigo.

*

Cuando regresó a casa por la tarde, Naruto se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Jiraiya le había dado su consentimiento para que se quedara una noche más para ayudar a Kakashi. Suspirando, el chico frunció el ceño ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él. Kakashi estaba sentado, con una botella de whisky medio vacía a su lado. Rinni no parecía estar por allí, así que, presumiblemente, estaría durmiendo en su habitación.

Naruto se acercó y se arrodilló frente al hombre. Kakashi parecía hostil. Tenía la corbata medio desecha, la camisa de vestir desabotonada y la máscara bajada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Levantando la mirada, le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

—Ey —susurró. Naruto apoyó la cabeza sobre la rodilla de Kakashi, agarrando una de las manos del hombre y apretándola. Cogiendo la botella, Kakashi se sirvió más whisky y después le dio un buen trago al vaso. Naruto permaneció sentado en silencio, dándole a Kakashi el tiempo que necesitaba.

Después de beber de nuevo, el hombre dejó escapar una amarga risa. Naruto levantó la mirada.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —preguntó el hombre, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto, su voz apenas un susurro.

—La madre de mi hija yace muerta en un ataúd y Rinni no va a llegar a conocerla. Rinni nunca sabrá lo mucho que Rin la quería. Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es… —Kakashi apuró lo que quedaba en el vaso, negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró—, en lo agradecido que me siento porque sea Rin la que está en ese ataúd y no tú —dejó caer el vaso, y metió la cabeza entre las manos, sollozando de forma contenida, entonces Naruto se levantó apresuradamente y abrazó al hombre. Más tarde, el chico acompañó a su profesor a la cama y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

*

Al día siguiente, Naruto volvió a casa con Jiraiya. Cuando entró, vio al hombre de pelo blanco sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, observando la taza de café que tenía delante.

—Ey, Jii —dijo Naruto, sentándose frente a su padrino.

Jiraiya le miró. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La casa estaba llena de cajas de cartón. El hombre suspiró.

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar.

—Eh, vale —Naruto frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al hombre.

—Naruto, tienes dieciocho años. Legalmente ya eres adulto. No puedo obligarte a que te quedes aquí en contra de tu voluntad —Jiraiya siguió mirando la taza—. No puedo alejarte de Kakashi. Es posible que no me guste la relación en la que estás metido, pero tampoco puedo interponerme —los ojos de Jiraiya se perdieron en la lejanía.

—Jii, ¿por qué no te gusta mi relación con Kashi? —preguntó Naruto, con cautela.

—Ponte en mi lugar… —Jiraiya dejó salir un profundo suspiro—, eres como un hijo para mí, Naruto, y él tiene diez años más que tú y es tu profesor. Ésas son las dos razones principales, las que más me preocupan. Pero… estar en ese funeral… ver a alguien tan joven morir… me hizo darme cuenta de que no puedo detenerte —los ojos de Jiraiya se empañaron.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente, Jii? —preguntó Naruto, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir —la mirada del hombre se encontró con la suya—, es que, si quieres seguir saliendo con él, no voy a ser yo el que te lo impida. Sin embargo, te advierto sobre su trabajo. Aquí sólo es el profesor Kakashi Hatake. Aquí no es un shinobi legendario.

—Gracias Jii —Naruto sonrió y abrazó a su padrino—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, chico —Jiraiya se terminó su café y siguió sacando las cosas de las cajas.

*

La vida continuó.

Sasuke siguió sin quitarse el anillo y se apartó de todos, incluso de Naruto. Bueno, _intentó_ hacerlo, pero Naruto se negó a permitírselo. Su amigo lo visitaba todos los días y seguía sentándose con él para comer, incluso aunque el resto del mundo hubiera dejado a Sasuke solo.

El invierno dio paso a la primavera. Pronto, las flores empezaron a brotar. Naruto encontró la forma de escabullirse y visitar a Kakashi al menos un par de días a la semana… se sentía incapaz de estar más tiempo lejos del profesor y de Rinni. Rinni y Kakashi fueron mejorando con el paso del tiempo. Aunque la pequeña todavía seguía preguntando por su madre. Kakashi y Naruto intentaron explicárselo lo mejor que pudieron. Un día, Rinni se acercó a Kakashi.

—¿Papi?

Kakashi sonrió y la cogió en volandas.

—¿Sí, caramelito? —respondió y la sentó sobre su regazo. En ese momento, Naruto y él estaban viendo un combate en la televisión. Entonces, la pequeña miró a Naruto.

—¿Mami?

El rubio le devolvió la mirada confundido. Rinni volvió a mirar a Kakashi.

—Papi —dijo, señalándole—, mami —y entonces, señaló a Naruto. El chico fulminó con la mirada a Kakashi cuando vio que el hombre de pelo plateado se echaba a reír con ganas.

—Bueno, al menos sabe quién es el más masculino —dijo Kakashi, reprimiendo la sonrisa que quería aflorar en su rostro. Naruto le miró, fingiendo estar cabreado, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

*

Sólo quedaba un mes para la fiesta de graduación. Naruto estaba sentado en clase cuando se anunció el evento y frunció el ceño. No sólo porque no podría ir al baile con la persona que quería, sino porque tendría que lidiar con un Sasuke deprimido. Sabía los motivos, pero eso no lo hacía más agradable. En ese momento, la puerta de la clase se abrió y la mandíbula de Naruto cayó hasta el suelo cuando vio quién entraba en el aula.

—¿Hi… Hinata?

La chica morena miró a su alrededor mientras Kakashi interrumpía lo que estaba diciendo. El hombre echó un vistazo en el ordenador y justo en ese momento Hinata vio a Naruto y le sonrió, haciéndole un leve gesto con la mano, ruborizándose.

—Ah, Hyuga, Hinata. Sí, has sido transferida. Por favor, toma asiento —Kakashi le señaló el sitio que solía utilizar Orochimaru. Asintiendo, Hinata se sentó, en silencio. Kakashi continuó con la lección.

En la hora de la comida, Naruto interceptó a la chica.

—Oye, Hinata, espera —la muchacha se detuvo, sonriéndole y poniéndose colorada—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Bueno, no me malinterpretes, me alegro de verte, es simple curiosidad.

—Eh… bueno, mi pa… mi padre se jubiló y quería trasladarse al lugar donde se crió —dijo, sonrojándose.

—Ah, vale. Si quieres, puedes venir y sentarte con mi mejor amigo y conmigo —le ofreció Naruto. Hinata se mostró conforme. Ambos se acercaron donde estaba Sasuke y se sentaron—. Sasuke, ésta es Hinata —el moreno asintió, sin mayor interés. La chica, en cambio, le sonrió.

—Encantada de conocerte —le dijo y Sasuke la gruñó mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño, escarbando en su comida.

Hinata pareció adaptarse rápida y silenciosamente. Siguió sentándose con Naruto y Sasuke a la hora del almuerzo. Un día, más o menos después de una semana de su incorporación, cuando Sasuke había ido a comprarse algo para comer, miró a Naruto y le preguntó por qué su amigo estaba siempre tan callado y Naruto le contó una versión abreviada de lo que había sucedido. Asintiendo, la morena pareció comprenderlo y no dijo nada.

*

Un par de días después, sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de la comida y Naruto se levantó de su silla para salir del aula. Aquel día era el de la foto para la orla, así que se había visto obligado a vestirse bien. Se había puesto unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa azul de seda. Y lo odiaba. Lo único bueno era que para entonces ya se habían hecho las fotografías y si se le caía algo de comida en la camisa, no pasaría nada.

—Señor Uzumaki, un momento —dijo Kakashi-sensei. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero asintió y se detuvo.

—Hinata, os alcanzo ahora, ¿vale? —sonriendo, pero con el semblante preocupado, su amiga asintió y salió del aula. Acercándose al escritorio mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse, Naruto miró a su profesor—. ¿Sí, sensei?

—Estás mejorando en clase —le dijo el hombre—. Voy a recomendar que te transfieran a un aula diferente a finales de este curso —Naruto esbozó una amplia sonrisa y Kakashi suspiró—. No te emociones demasiado pronto, Uzumaki… todavía te queda otro año —a Naruto le cambió el semblante y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando. Kakashi caminó hacia él—. Sígueme, por favor —le pidió. Curioso, Naruto fue tras él hasta la estantería que se alzaba en una de las esquinas de la sala.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—¿Te han hecho ya la fotografía, Uzumaki? —le preguntó. Cuando Naruto asintió, Kakashi lo agarró y le empujó contra la estantería. Retirándose la máscara, el profesor de pelo plateado comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras Naruto dejaba escapar un gemido, cerrando los ojos. No habían podido intimar durante un par de meses debido a las muertes, el colegio, Kakashi ocupándose a tiempo completo de su paternidad y Naruto no pudiendo estar demasiado tiempo con él por todo ese rollo tabú de la “relación maestro-estudiante”.

—Ka… Kashi —con poca fuerza trató de apartar al hombre, se sentía embargado por todas las sensaciones que le sobrecogieron en un segundo.

Kakashi siguió devorándole el cuello, deslizando las manos por sus pantalones, agarrándole el culo.

—Kashi… vamos, para… —murmuró Naruto. Kakashi apartó de un manotazo varios libros que había sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la estantería y le bajó los pantalones al chico, empujándole boca abajo sobre aquélla. Tembló con anticipación por lo que estaba por venir y por saber que estaban rompiendo las reglas; no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando escuchó a Kakashi bajarse la bragueta. Siseando cuando los dedos entraron en él, el rubio se agarró al escritorio, moviendo su culo hacia Kakashi. De pronto, sintió al hombre deslizarse dentro, caliente y duro.

—Estás muy atractivo —susurró Kakashi, apretando las caderas del joven—. Has estado provocándome todo el día —su tibio aliento chocó contra el cuello del adolescente.

—Nnggh —refunfuñó Naruto, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le proveía Kakashi. Mientras el hombre marcaba el ritmo, Naruto empujó hacia atrás contra él—. Joder… vamos… más fuerte Kashi… por favor… —Kakashi empezó a embestir con más energía, arremetiendo contra Naruto con toda su fuerza, gruñendo por el esfuerzo. Mordiéndose el puño, Naruto evitó gritar cuando se corrió sobre la mesa, Kakashi apretándole las caderas y liberándose en su interior. Sudoroso y tembloroso, sintió cómo el profesor se retiraba y luego oyó correr el agua del grifo. Naruto se incorporó y el hombre le entregó unas toallitas de papel.

—Será mejor que te limpies, señor Uzumaki —dijo Kakashi, intentando controlar su respiración mientras se colocaba la ropa. Naruto tragó y asintió, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Cuando iba a limpiarse, Kakashi se puso de rodillas y tomando al chico en su boca, procedió a limpiarle con un frenesí enloquecedor. Naruto jadeó de nuevo cuando Kakashi se apartó.

—Bueno, disfruta de la comida —Kakashi le guiñó un ojo mientras Naruto gemía de frustración.

El joven se subió los pantalones y salió del aula. Cuando llegó al comedor, vio que Sasuke y Hinata estaban hablando. La verdad era que Sasuke estaba incluso sonriendo. El rubio no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su amigo así. Retrocediendo, Naruto salió del comedor, no quería interrumpir aquel momento… lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre sus dos amigos, era alentador.


	25. Erupción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debo avisar que estos días atrás he editado los capítulos 11 y 12 para añadir unos dibujitos. 
> 
> Así que ya estáis volando a revisarlos para verlos.
> 
> El del capítulo 11. Colisión, lo ha dibujado Asiri. He subido el dibujo con su permiso, y podéis seguirla y dejarla vuestros comentarios en las siguientes cuentas:
> 
> Instagram —@asiriyep  
> Twitter—@AndreaAsiri
> 
> El del capítulo 12. Imagina que, lo he hecho yo misma :P y no tengo mucho más que añadir.
> 
> En este capi, vais a ver a Naruto convertido en un drama-queen con todas las letras :P

Parecía que la gente sólo quería hablar del baile. Quién iba a ponerse qué, quiénes iban a ir y a quién se lo iban a pedir. Daba la sensación de que no había más temas sobre los que hablar. Incluso durante el almuerzo la gente hablaba de ello. Naruto frunció el ceño y comenzó a jugar con la comida.

—¿Vas a ir? —la voz de Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —Naruto levantó la vista.

—Te he preguntado si vas a ir, dobe —los labios de Sasuke intentaron formar el débil fantasma de una sonrisa. Su amigo le miró fijamente.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a ir? No tengo con quien —soltó Naruto y volvió a centrarse en su plato.

—Puedes ir solo —sugirió Sasuke, sorbiendo la sopa.

—¿Ir… ir solo dónde? —preguntó Hinata, sentándose a la mesa con los chicos.

—Al baile. Dobe no quiere ir porque no puede llevar al chico que le gusta —Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

—Vaya, siento que no vaya a ir contigo… ¿te ha rechazado? —preguntó Hinata, sonrojándose.

—No, no se lo he pedido. Sé que está ocupado —murmuró Naruto, bajando la mirada, al igual que su voz.

—Ah. Bueno, entonces, podríamos ir los tres juntos —ofreció Hinata.

—Sí, supongo —comentó Sasuke—. Vamos, dobe. Si yo voy, tienes que venir para que suframos juntos —dijo. Naruto levantó la mirada dispuesto a protestar, pero aquélla sería la primera vez que Sasuke hiciera algo divertido desde la muerte de Orochimaru. Así que, refunfuñando, asintió con la cabeza.

*

Kakashi escuchó con paciencia mientras Naruto y él acostaban a Rinni. Girándose, le sonrió.

—Creo que es una gran idea, Naruto. Necesitas salir y vivir la vida… Un baile de fin de curso es una cosa que no sucede todos los días.

Naruto gruñó, siguiendo a Kakashi hasta la sala de estar.

—Sip, pero quiero ir _contigo_ —se quejó. Sabía que estaba siendo inmaduro, pero no le importaba. Kakashi suspiró y se sentó.

—Y a mí me gustaría ir contigo… pero no puedo —el profesor se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —los ojos azules estudiaron al hombre mayor.

—Nada, estoy cansado y tengo dolor de cabeza —Kakashi sonrió y tiró de Naruto hasta que el chico se sentó a su lado, después, se recostó—. Vamos a relajarnos y a ver la televisión un rato —Naruto asintió, acurrucándose contra Kakashi. Se sentía como en una nube cuando estaba con él, y si eso significaba que se estaba enamorando, tendría que vivir con ello.

*

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —protestó Naruto, mientras le ajustaban el esmoquin. Sasuke estaba a su lado, esperando a que terminaran de arreglarle el suyo.

—Porque vamos a ir al baile. Y no puedes ir con vaqueros o, por lo menos, eso es lo que me han dicho —murmuró Sasuke, apartando la vista del hombre de pelo largo y oscuro que le estaba cogiendo las medidas. Naruto se dio cuenta de que su amigo había comenzado a juguetear de manera inconsciente con el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué tenemos que ir en limusina? —Naruto puso un gesto de disgusto.

—Porque el padre de Hinata lo ha pagado —dijo Sasuke como si eso lo explicara todo. Naruto resopló, esperando que aquella tortura terminara pronto.

*

Los días pasaban y el baile cada vez estaba más cerca. Los esmóquines de Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban preparados con suficiente antelación. Cuando llegó la esperada noche, Naruto se sentía introvertido. Y no ayudaba precisamente el hecho de que Jiraiya se hubiera marchado para hacer otra gira de sus libros en ese preciso momento. Incluso con la casa para él solo, Kakashi no podía estar allí todo el tiempo y él tampoco podía ir a la casa de su profesor.

—Estúpido trabajo —se quejó Naruto.

Se miró en el espejo y observó su apariencia. Suspirando, salió de casa cuando recibió el mensaje de Sasuke.

Montándose en la limusina, sonrió a sus amigos. Sasuke se había puesto su esmoquin y Hinata llevaba un vestido entallado de color verde mar con reflejos plateados. Llevaba el pelo recogido, cayendo sobre su rostro en forma de tirabuzones y Naruto tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante guapa.

—Ey, estás… preciosa —le dijo, sonrojándose. Hinata también se ruborizó y le dio las gracias.  Cuando la limusina llegó al hotel donde se iba a celebrar el baile, Hinata sonrió con timidez.

—No sabía que se solían celebrar bailes de graduación en Japón —dijo ella en voz baja—. Mi madre me ha dicho que antes no era habitual.

—La verdad es que no —asintió Sasuke—, hasta hace dos años. El nuevo director decidió que quería integrar al programa algunas cosas de otros países. Eligió los bailes de graduación como algo procedente de América. El por qué, no tengo ni idea —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Sin embargo, la tradición se ha extendido como si se tratara de un incendio —saliendo del vehículo, Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo, comprendiendo.

Cuando entraron, el tema, aparentemente, era una noche en París. El gimnasio había sido transformado en una calle francesa con mesas bistro, luces y una torre Eiffel en la distancia. Los tres se detuvieron y observaron a sus amigos bailar y charlar. De pronto, Naruto se detuvo en seco, Sasuke, que estaba hablando con Hinata, se chocó contra él.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, dobe? —le preguntó levantando la vista y mirando hacia donde miraba Naruto, para ver a Kakashi con esmoquin, hablando con Lady Tsunade.

*

Naruto se sentó con aire sombrío en la mesa. Frunciendo el ceño, siguió mirando a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo. _¿Por qué no me ha dicho que iba a venir?_ Naruto bebió un poco de ponche. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke y Hinata no estaban a la vista. Suspirando pesadamente, Naruto sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a jugar.

Se estaba quedando dormido. Entonces Sasuke se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Has estado bailando? —le preguntó Naruto malhumorado. Sasuke asintió.

—Venga, vamos a bailar, dobe —le dijo su amigo. Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras Hinata se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Quie… quieres bailar, Naruto? —le preguntó la chica, dejando en la mesa tres copas. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke llevó a Hinata a la pista de baile mientras Naruto cogía uno de los tres vasos y bebía más ponche. El rubio se quedó allí un rato más. Sin quitarle el ojo a Kakashi. Era obvio que el profesor estaba allí para supervisar la fiesta. Después de un rato, se levantó para coger algo de comida. Cuando se dirigía de vuelta, le pareció ver a Sasuke dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto preocupado por su amigo. Se dirigió hacia allí y vio al chico… pero no estaba solo. Su mejor amigo… el que había pensado que había ido corriendo hacia aquel lugar solitario para llorar amargamente por su amante muerto… estaba inclinado sobre… Hinata… besándola con ternura. Eso fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el baile. La furia bullendo en su interior.

Kakashi se acercó un rato más tarde y se sentó a su lado.

—Señor Uzumaki, me alegro de verte —dijo, intentando establecer una conversación. Naruto se limitó a mirarle con frialdad—. ¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre de pelo plateado, alzando una ceja.

—¿En serio…? ¿Es que no lo pillas? —enfadado, Naruto se alejó de allí. Dando una vuelta por fuera del gimnasio, encontró la puerta que daba acceso al tejado y subió hasta él, sentándose en lo alto, para observar las estrellas.

—Señor Uzumaki… —Kakashi le dio alcance, la confusión reflejándose en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —soltó Naruto.

—No entiendo ni aprecio tu enfado —declaró el hombre con calma, sus ojos brillando con fuerza.

Naruto se levantó y dio media vuelta, quedándose más cerca del profesor.

—¡¿No entiendes ni aprecias mi enfado?! —chilló—. ¡No entiendes ni aprecias que has herido mis sentimientos! —dijo con furia, bajando el tono.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Kakashi parecía sorprendido.

—Quería estar contigo. Se suponía que no podía ser, pero aquí estás, de punta en blanco, ni siquiera me lo habías dicho y, aun así, ¿esperas que te sonría y me quede de brazos cruzados? Si te importara, te harías oír y le dirías a todo el mundo que quieres estar conmigo. En cambio, te escondes tras tu máscara y tu trabajo. No me quieres, ¡sólo quieres mantener tu querido trabajo y tu reputación! —Naruto avanzó hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a Kakashi.

Pero antes de poder marcharse, sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

—No te vayas, Naruto —le dijo el hombre, que permanecía estático a su lado—. Vamos a hablar.

—Que le den a hablar, Kakashi. Ya está. Si no quieres estar conmigo, si no estás orgulloso de mí, entonces esto se ha acabado. Yo quiero una relación en la que mi pareja se enorgullezca de mí, no que quiera esconderme en un armario —la voz de Naruto estaba llena de veneno mientras apartaba de un empujón a Kakashi, bajando las escaleras y desapareciendo de la vista de su amante.


	26. Avalancha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo me paso por aquí para avisar que he editado el capítulo 13 para añadir un dibujo nuevo que me ha mandado Asiri.
> 
> Podéis seguirla y dejarla vuestros comentarios en las siguientes cuentas:
> 
> Instagram —@asiriyep  
> Twitter—@AndreaAsiri

Y el lunes llegó. Naruto había ignorado todas las llamadas que Kakashi y Sasuke le habían hecho el domingo. Tenía bolsas en los ojos por lo poco que había dormido durante el fin de semana. Recorrió el camino hasta el colegio y cuando entró en clase, se sentó en su sitio. Kakashi ya estaba allí.

—Señor Uzumaki, buenos días —el profesor de pelo plateado estaba tenso, demasiado serio. Naruto pensó que su tono parecía dolido, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que se lo estaba imaginando.

El resto de la clase llegó puntual y, entonces, la primera campana sonó. Naruto ignoró a Hinata cuando se acercó a él, manteniendo la vista en su libro. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, el chico no se sorprendió cuando Kakashi le pidió que se quedara unos minutos. El rubio permaneció sentado en su silla sin decir nada.

—¿Naruto? —la voz de Kakashi fue suave.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto, sin mirarle.

—¿Qué he hecho…? —comenzó el profesor.

—Kakashi-sensei, no sé a qué se refiere. Me muero de hambre, ¿puede excusarme? —la voz de Naruto sonó dolorosamente formal.

—Por supuesto, señor Uzumaki —Kakashi se dejó caer en la silla, soltando un pesado suspiro.

Naruto se levantó y se marchó. Cogió la bandeja con la comida y buscó un sitio libre. Hinata se sentó a su lado, con timidez.

—¿Estás… estás bien, Naruto? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Sip, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —preguntó enfadado. Sasuke se unió a ellos, mirando con extrañeza a su amigo.

—Joder, Naruto. Y ahora, ¿qué cojones te pasa? Te marchaste del baile sin decirnos nada, no has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes y ahora te estás portando como un imbécil. ¿Es que habéis discutido? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No, hemos roto —dijo Naruto, apartando la comida a un lado.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Sasuke. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan bien como cuando estaba con Kakashi.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo puede ser tan feliz como Hinata y tú —siseó levantándose y cogiendo la bandeja para vaciarla en la papelera. Ignoró el jadeo de sorpresa de su amiga, así como su mirada herida. Mientras se alejaba, Sasuke se levantó y agarró a Naruto del brazo, tirando de él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra venir a joderme! —exclamó enfadado Sasuke, sus ojos brillantes mirándole con dureza—. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—Venga, ¿en serio? —dijo Naruto, con mofa—. La verdad es que parecíais bastante felices mientras os besabais en el baile…

Sasuke levantó el puño y golpeó a Naruto en el estómago.

—No hables así de ella —dijo. Naruto retrocedió y le devolvió el golpe. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, mientras seguían pegándose, rodando de un lado para otro. Sus compañeros de clase se arremolinaron a su alrededor. De pronto, los dos fueron separados. A Naruto lo sujetó Iruka-sensei y Kakashi, por otro lado, agarró a Sasuke.

—Vosotros dos, detención. En mi clase a última hora —dijo Kakashi sin dar pie a réplicas. Ambos jadeaban, faltos de aire, con las caras rojas y la furia reflejándose en sus ojos. Se les permitió que continuaran con el almuerzo. Naruto se colocó la ropa mientras Sasuke le observaba con frialdad. El comedor volvió a la normalidad justo cuando sonó la campana, indicando a todos los alumnos que debían volver a sus aulas.

*

Después de clase, Sasuke llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sensei? —preguntó, tenía el labio hinchado y roto.

Naruto estaba sentado en su pupitre, uno de sus ojos volviéndose morado debido a la pelea. Kakashi asintió, haciéndole un gesto a Sasuke para que tomara asiento. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el profesor se levantó y se situó frente a su escritorio.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Es que estoy en otra dimensión? —preguntó Kakashi, mirando a ambos.

—No sé qué cojones le pasa a este tío —murmuró Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos. Kakashi miró a Naruto. El chico también se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Kakashi suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio durante quince minutos, por lo menos. Kakashi esperó con paciencia… sabía que alguno de los dos acabaría rompiéndolo. Finalmente, Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¿Cómo pudiste? O sea, ¿estabas tan abatido y eras gay y, de pronto, ya no te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado y te vuelves hetero? —soltó Naruto. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un gilipollas —dijo girándose hacia el rubio—. Nunca te he dicho que fuera gay. Otra cosa es que hasta ahora sólo me hubiera fijado en tíos. Pero Hinata es diferente. Ella me entiende —Naruto le hizo burla y Sasuke apretó el puño. Kakashi le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al moreno. Suspirando profundamente, Sasuke continuó—: Empezamos a hablar. Fui capaz de abrirme a ella sobre lo que sucedió con Orochimaru y acerca de cómo me sentía después de su muerte. Ella también sintió la suficiente confianza como para hacer lo mismo conmigo sobre Temari. ¿Sabías que su familia se traslado aquí porque su novia murió más o menos una semana después de que te marcharas? Le dio un aneurisma mientras dormía. Hinata intentó suicidarse. He visto las cicatrices. Ella entiende la amargura y la soledad que se siente cuando alguien a quien quieres muere repentinamente —los ojos de Sasuke estaban rojos y vidriosos—. Todavía amo a Orochimaru. ¿De verdad envidias mi felicidad? —susurró Sasuke, su voz tan punzante como un cristal roto.

La cara de Naruto era un mar de emociones. Se sentía avergonzado, molesto y contrariado.

—¡Lo… lo siento, Sasuke! —dijo, bajando la mirada. Su voz salió compungida—. No sabía…

—¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Ni te molestaste en preguntar —susurró Sasuke apartando la vista, chupándose el labio magullado—. De todas formas, ¿qué demonios es lo que te ha pasado? —preguntó, estudiando a su amigo.

—No quería ir a la maldita fiesta —respondió Naruto frunciendo el ceño y mirando al infinito—. No podía ir con mi novio y, entonces, estando allí, me di cuenta de que había ido de todas formas… y ni siquiera me lo había dicho —Naruto miró con resentimiento a Kakashi, quien le devolvió la mirada de forma inexpresiva—. Por lo que entiendo que mi novio se avergüenza de mí… nunca quiere hacer nada conmigo en público —Naruto hizo un puchero, como si fuera un niño malcriado.

—¿Y has hablado con él —le preguntó Kakashi frunciendo el ceño—, o simplemente estás dando las cosas por sentado? Quizás le llamaron en el último minuto para que fuera a trabajar porque alguien se había puesto enfermo. Quizás su trabajo le prohíbe que haga cosas contigo en público —uno de sus dedos golpeaba con inistencia contra su brazo.

—Quizás —dijo Naruto, resoplando y dándole la espalda—, mi _ex_ novio se preocupa más por su carrera que por mí.

Kakashi se estremeció, como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—Ambos —dijo, suspirando—, estáis excusados de la detención —dando media vuelta, Kakashi se sentó en su escritorio mientras los adolescentes recogían sus cosas. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Kakashi levantó la mirada, esperando que sólo Sasuke se hubiera marchado, pero tuvo que enfrentarse a una sala vacía.

*

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió. Hacía tan sólo una hora que había llegado a casa después de la detención. Allí de pie, al otro lado, estaba Kakashi.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo, mirándole.

—Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que nos teníamos que decir —contestó Naruto con frialdad, sin ofrecerle entrar.

—Así que, ¿vas a terminar conmigo así? ¿Por un malentendido? —le presionó el hombre.

—No ha sido un malentendido… tus intenciones son bastante claras —los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron. Sin dar pie a argumentos, cerró la puerta, echó el cerrojo y se apoyó contra ella deslizándose hacia abajo y sintiéndose enfermo.

*

Al día siguiente, Naruto trotó temprano hacia el colegio. Había comprado flores para dejárselas a Hinata en su escritorio, a modo de disculpa. Cuando ya iba a entrar al aula, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, al escuchar unas voces al otro lado.

—¿Estás seguro, Kakashi? No me gustaría perderte… Valoramos mucho tu trabajo en esta escuela —ésa era la voz de Lady Tsunade.

—Sí, señora. Tengo algunos… asuntos personales… que debo atender. Y no puedo hacerlo mientras esté en el colegio —la voz de Kakashi parecía afligida.

—Kakashi, ¿estás metido en líos? —le preguntó Tsunade con preocupación.

—No… sólo estoy tratando de enmendar un error que he cometido —esta vez Kakashi parecía estar más calmado, aunque también resignado.

—Bueno, lo entiendo. ¿Podrías quedarte hasta que encontrara un sustituto?

—Por supuesto, señora.

Naruto se había quedado con la boca abierta. Al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose, se echó a correr sin pararse a pensar y se escondió en el baño. Kakashi estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por estar con él. Ahora, se sentía increíblemente estúpido y egoísta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la vergüenza lo sobrecogió. Cuando escuchó a varios estudiantes entrar al lavabo, salió y se dirigió a clase. Viendo que Hinata no había llegado todavía, dejó las flores sobre su escritorio y se sentó en el suyo, incapaz de mirar a su profesor.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Naruto se puso de pie.

—Eh, Kakashi-sensei, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Por supuesto, señor Uzumaki. ¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó Kakashi, la voz neutra.

—¿Vas a renunciar a tu puesto? —soltó Naruto después de asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la sala.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —el ojo de Kakashi se abrió de par en par.

—Eso no importa… —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—, lo que importa es que respondas a mi pregunta.

—Sí —Kakashi suspiró, mirando hacia su escritorio—, lo he hecho. Tengo la esperanza de que eso me ayude a solucionar un error que cometí con alguien que es muy importante para mí —declaró, negándose a mirar a Naruto.

La vergüenza se apoderó del joven con toda su fuerza, casi haciéndolo caer. Este hombre estaba dispuesto a renunciar a _todo_ por Naruto… ¿y Naruto no era capaz de esperar ni un año? Bajó la vista mientras tragaba con fuerza.

—Kakashi-sensei, por favor, no lo hagas —su voz sonó tensa.

—¿Es demasiado tarde? —el dolor en la voz de Kakashi le perforó el corazón.

—No… Kakashi. Por favor, perdóname. Soy un inmaduro, un imbécil egoísta. Por favor, perdóname y acéptame de vuelta en tu vida.


	27. El ímpetu de los inconscientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, again! 
> 
> He editado el capítulo 20 para añadir una nueva ilustración de Asiri, disfrutadla!
> 
> Como siempre, os recuerdo sus cuentas:
> 
> Instagram —@asiriyep  
> Twitter—@AndreaAsiri

El ojo de Kakashi brillaba, pero no caían lágrimas de él.

—Señor Uzumaki, creo que deberíamos hablar después. Tengo que darle clases particulares al señor Uchiha; tal vez podríamos encontrarnos allí —Naruto asintió. Sabía lo que eso significaba… la casa de la piscina.

Al salir del aula para ir a comer, tenía el estómago revuelto y los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando vio a Sasuke y Hinata, fue a sentarse con ellos.

—Gracias, Naruto —le sonrió la chica—. Pero no hay nada que perdonar —ella olió las flores, las cuales se había llevado consigo a la comida. Sasuke asintió, su expresión estoica. Naruto se sonrojó.

—Bueno, creo que la he cagado con los tres… —comenzó Naruto, pero se detuvo cuando se acercó a ellos Sakura, con la cara roja.

—¿Os habéis enterado todos de lo que ha pasado? ¡Kakashi-sensei ha dimitido! —los ojos de la chica reflejaban preocupación.

Naruto se puso de pie y, con el impulso, se cayó la bandeja de la mesa al suelo.

—Mierda —susurró y salió pitando, mientras tres pares de ojos lo seguían sin entender nada.

Llegó corriendo a la oficina y se precipitó en su interior. Ino estaba allí, comiéndose una ensalada mientras trabajaba. Levantó la vista hacia el intruso y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Naruto! ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó, con nerviosismo.

—Sí, la verdad… ¿Está Lady Tsunade por aquí? Tengo que hablar con ella —su respiración era pesada, había recorrido a toda velocidad la distancia que le separaba desde el comedor hasta allí.

—Eh… déjame comprobarlo —Ino se dirigió hacia una puerta que había justo detrás de ella y llamó. Echó un vistazo dentro, dijo algo y después escuchó la respuesta… entonces, miró hacia Naruto, los ojos de la muchacha reflejando preocupación, dijo algo más hacia la sala y, entonces, se volvió hacia el chico—. Naruto, Lady Tsunade me indica que puedes pasar.

—¡Gracias! —Naruto no perdió el tiempo y corrió sorteando las mesas que había hasta la oficina. Cuando hubo entrado, Ino cerró la puerta.

—Naruto, ¿qué sucede? —Lady Tsunade se fijó en el ojo morado que todavía no se había curado, repercusión de la pelea que habían tenido Sasuke y él. Por supuesto, ella estaba al tanto, y le preocupaba que la chica nueva pudiera abrir una brecha entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

—Lady Tsunade, ¡no puede aceptar la dimisión de Kakashi-sensei! ¡Es el mejor profesor que ha tenido esta escuela! —soltó Naruto, respirando con dificultad.

Lady Tsunade suspiró. Al parecer las noticias volaban en aquella escuela.

—Naruto, la decisión la ha tomado Kakashi, no yo. No puedo obligarle a quedarse si no quiere.

—Pero, ¡no es su culpa! —exclamó Naruto, dándole vueltas al asunto de forma frenética, para ver si se le ocurría algo que hiciera que la mujer no aceptara la renuncia.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no fueron muy acertadas y Lady Tsunade era demasiado astuta.

—¿Qué no es su culpa, Naruto? —ella no había mencionado la razón por la que Kakashi había renunciado a su puesto… por lo que no cuadraba que Naruto dijera que no era su _culpa_.

—La decisión que ha tomado de dejarlo… no lo ha hecho de forma voluntaria, ha sido por mí. Si no hubiera sido un gilipollas, no habría renunciado —los ojos azules de Naruto estaban vidriosos.

Las facciones de Lady Tsunade se endurecieron. Era una mujer inteligente y avispada. Pulsando un botón que estaba sobre su escritorio, habló por el intercomunicador.

—Kakashi. A mi oficina. Ya —su voz sonó con rigidez, parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Naruto suspiró aliviado. ¡Lady Tsunade no iba a aceptar su dimisión! ¡Se había dado cuenta de que había sido culpa suya y estaba enfadada con él, no con Kakashi! ¡Bien, genial! Le daba igual mientras el profesor no perdiera su trabajo, que era lo que de verdad le importaba.

En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Lady Tsunade con los dientes apretados. La puerta se abrió y Kakashi entró. La sorpresa se reflejó en su cara cuando vio quién estaba en la oficina—. Siéntate —dijo la mujer. Kakashi obedeció, un suave suspiro abandonando sus labios—. Tú también, Naruto —el chico hizo lo que le mandaban; su alegría estaba empezando a hacer aguas.

—Maldita sea, Kakashi, ¿cómo has podido? —soltó Tsunade, golpeando el escritorio con los puños mientras se ponía de pie, dándoles la espalda a los dos mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el frondoso césped.

—¿Cómo he podido qué, señora? —preguntó Kakashi, mirando interrogativamente a Naruto, quien se encogió de hombros.

Lady Tsunade se giró lentamente, sus ojos abrasándole.

—No soy tonta. No juegues conmigo —dijo, echando humo.

Kakashi suspiró de nuevo.

—Esto no era lo que esperaba —Naruto parecía confuso.

—¿Ésa fue la causa del divorcio? —preguntó, tensa.

—Parcialmente.

—Has deshonrado tu nombre. El nombre de tu familia. Y el de esta escuela —dijo Tsunade, volviendo a mirarles a los dos. La furia y la decepción irradiaban de ella. Naruto hizo una mueca, se sentía completamente desconcertado. Kakashi levantó una mano para evitar que Naruto hablara.

—Sí, señora —dijo el hombre, en voz baja.

—Yo… no entiendo… —comenzó Naruto. Lady Tsunade se volvió hacia él.

—Sr. Uzumaki, la edad de consentimiento en Japón puede ser a los trece años, ¡pero sigue siendo inaceptable que un profesor se acueste con un estudiante o que salga con él! Eso es extremadamente deshonroso…

—¡Fui yo quien se insinuó! Fui yo quien provocó esta situación… ¡no fue su culpa! —dijo Naruto, las manos formando puños.

—¡Aun así, sigues siendo un niño inmaduro! —soltó Lady Tsunade—. Él es el adulto, el que sabe cuál es su posición y cuáles son sus responsabilidades. Puedes compartir parte de la culpa, pero la mayoría recae sobre sus hombros —miró a Kakashi, su voz no tenía más que veneno—. Esto es una tremenda afrenta hacia la escuela. No puedo aceptar tu renuncia… tengo que despedirte, de forma inmediata.

Kakashi no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir.

—¡Joder, espere un minuto! —Naruto pegó un salto—. ¿Y si…? —su cerebro iba a mil por hora, intentando pensar rápido antes de que Tsunade hiciera oficial su decisión y despidiera al hombre…— ¿y si hubiera alguna alternativa…? —su mente siguió pensando incluso a pesar del nudo en el estómago que se le había formado al darse cuenta de cuál era su única opción. Al mirar a Kakashi, comprendió que él, Naruto, era el culpable… de todo—. ¿Y si hubiera una forma de salvar la situación sin que nadie saliera malparado? Ni la reputación de Kakashi-sensei, ni la de la escuela. Los secretos pueden ser una herramienta… muy útil, ¿no cree?

Lady Tsunade miró al rubio justo cuando Kakashi iba a interrumpirle.

—Kakashi, silencio. Continúa, Naruto —la mujer había trabajado duro para hacer que aquella escuela fuera la mejor de Japón, con vistas al futuro, integrando lo más innovador de otras partes del mundo y manteniendo una reputación estelar. Había luchado contra muchos conservadores que le habían dicho una y otra vez que iba a fallar. Y que hubiera un escándalo semejante sería contraproducente y más si éste involucraba a un profesor del calibre de Kakashi.

—¿Y si… me voy? Quiero decir, irme de esta zona. Lo haría y no volvería hasta después de graduarme… No volvería a ver a Kakashi ni nada de eso. Usted podría inventarse alguna historia sobre que ha tenido que subirle el sueldo para que se quede porque otra escuela le había ofrecido más dinero —la voz de Naruto sonó seria, dada la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Y esperas que coja dinero de los fondos de la escuela para dárselo a él? —le preguntó, incrédula.

—Yo lo pagaré. Con mi herencia. Ya puedo disponer de ella; he cumplido dieciocho años, que es la edad que mis padres solicitaron. Haga que se lo devuelva en efectivo, deje que se lo quede, me da igual. Lo único que le pido es que no manche su nombre… es el mejor hombre que he conocido. Considérelo como un soborno, si quiere —los ojos de Naruto brillaron con franqueza.

—¿Y Jiraiya? —preguntó Lady Tsunade después de reflexionar sobre la propuesta durante un rato.

—Él ya sabe lo mío con Kakashi. Así que se lo explicaré; aunque ya me ha dicho antes que no le importa que nos veamos.

Lady Tsunade observó a los dos hombres.

—Señora —intervino Kakashi—, no puede…

—Tú. No tienes derecho a decir nada después de la posición en la que me has puesto. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca —le soltó a Kakashi, silenciándole. Entonces, se volvió hacia Naruto—. Me gusta lo que sugieres. Sin embargo, tengo un par de… condiciones —Naruto y Kakashi miraron a la mujer que seguía bastante enojada—. Naruto, te quedarás al menos una semana más… no es necesario que te marches justo cuando ha dimitido el profesor… lo que menos necesito ahora es dar a la gente de qué hablar. Sin embargo, el contacto que podáis tener fuera de clase termina desde ya. Además, será mejor que no te vea por aquí por lo menos en dos años… si apareces y comienzas una relación con Kakashi justo después de graduarte no harás nada más que desenterrar viejos rumores. Si cumples esos dos puntos, estaré de acuerdo con tu propuesta.

Naruto asintió sin dudar. Lady Tsunade se levantó y estrechó la mano del chico.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Kakashi, puedes volver a tu clase. Naruto, necesito que te quedes unos minutos.

Aturdido, Kakashi se levantó de la silla y salió, sintiendo cómo su mundo se desmoronaba todavía más a su alrededor.


	28. Adaptación

Jiraiya no se alegraba. De ninguna manera. Sin embargo, se sentía orgulloso porque Naruto se hubiera mantenido firme, haciendo lo que era correcto e intentando enmendar su error. No obstante, cuando el chico le había dicho que iba a mudarse a Estados Unidos, no se había mostrado de acuerdo con esa decisión.

—¿Por qué a Estados Unidos? ¿No puede ser a cualquier otro sitio? —protestó Jiraiya.

—Jii, si me quedo cerca, me veré tentado a ver a Kakashi. Pero si me voy a algún lugar que esté lejos… él estará bien. Tengo dieciocho años y sabes que ya no tengo por qué seguir estudiando. Iré a América y buscaré un trabajo. Estaré bien. Además, tú viajas mucho —Jiraiya no dijo nada… no podía. Naruto ya era un adulto lo mirase como lo mirase. Suspirando, le hizo prometer al chico que mantendrían el contacto y que le diría en cuanto pudiera dónde iba a vivir para así poder ir a visitarle. Naruto le dio su palabra y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

El lunes por la noche, después de hacer las maletas, fue a casa de su amigo Sasuke y le contó lo que había sucedido. Sasuke no se sorprendió, pero frunció el ceño.

—Menuda mierda, dobe. Te voy a echar de menos.

Naruto sonrió incluso a pesar de sentir ganas de llorar.

—Estaré bien. Volveré en dos años —Sasuke asintió—. Dos años no es nada —dijo el rubio, pero incluso a él aquellas palabras le sonaron vacías.

*

La semana pasó muy rápidamente. Kakashi atajó los rumores acerca de su dimisión, comentando que eran simplemente eso… rumores. El hombre era un profesor modelo, y Naruto se centró en interpretar el rol de estudiante.

El sábado llegó, y cuando Naruto cruzó el umbral de la puerta con su maleta y su bolsa, miró hacia la fachada de piedra rojiza de la casa que Jiraiya tenía en propiedad para cuando volvía a Japón, puesto que era su base de operaciones. Jiraiya le dijo que le enviaría el resto de sus cosas una vez se hubiera establecido. Suspirando, Naruto puso dirección a casa de Sasuke antes de ir al aeropuerto. Tenía que despedirse. Entró y después subió hasta al dormitorio de su amigo, la puerta estaba cerrada así que la golpeó con los nudillos.

—Entra —la voz incorpórea de Sasuke le llegó desde el otro lado. Plasmando una sonrisa en la cara, Naruto obedeció. Había dejado la bolsa y la maleta en la planta baja, al lado de las escaleras. Cuando entró vio que Sasuke estaba tecleando en su ordenador.

—Ey, dobe.

—Ey. Ya me marcho. Sólo venía a decirte adiós —suspiró Naruto, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

—Espera un minuto —dijo Sasuke. Naruto se detuvo y entonces vio la cara de Kakashi en la pantalla. Su garganta se contrajo cuando Rinni empezó a mover la mano.

—¡Nuto! ¡Te he echado de menos!

Naruto sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Adoraba a esa niñita… y a su papá lo quería muchísimo. Al ver a Kakashi, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Ey, Rinni… Ey, Kashi…

El rostro de Kakashi estaba sombrío.

—Naruto…

El rubio se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Voy a ver mundo. Qué guay, ¿eh? —la voz de Naruto flaqueó un poco. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero entonces se esforzó por sonreír más ampliamente.

—Naruto… ¿por qué?

El chico escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación.

—Kashi… no podía permitir que todo terminara así. Eres un hombre impresionante… y todo fue por mi culpa —respondió Naruto, resignado.

—Dos años —susurró Kakashi, mirando a Rinni y después a Naruto—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti durante dos años?

Tragando, Naruto parpadeó, intentando evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, así podrás descansar un poco de mí. Probablemente sea lo mejor —Kakashi se estremeció ante aquella declaración—. Mira, Kakashi, yo… yo… tengo que irme. Tengo que coger el avión. Rinni, te adoro pequeña, nos vemos pronto, ¿vale? Kashi… te… te quiero.

Salió de la habitación antes de poder escuchar algo más y cambiar de opinión.

*

Estados Unidos no era lo que había esperado. Ya había vivido allí, pero en un pequeño pueblo, en medio de ninguna parte… y como estudiante. Ahora era un adulto… y tenía que encontrar un trabajo. No tenía estudios universitarios, pero hablaba japonés e inglés. Necesitaba encontrar algo. Al investigar un poco, había deducido que el coste de vida era más bajo en la zona central. Así que, al final, se había acabado estableciendo en Missouri… además, allí había una fábrica japonesa y tenía esperanzas de poder conseguir un trabajo allí, aunque no tuviera una diplomatura. Encontrar un apartamento, no fue demasiado complicado. Se instaló en una casa de ladrillo rojizo de construcción nueva; era la primera persona que vivía allí. También tuvo que abrirse una cuenta bancaria. Le echaron un cable para conseguir la visa de trabajo más rápido de lo habitual debido a que quien le atendió era fan de Jiraiya. Gracias a esto, pudo comenzar a trabajar tres semanas después de que el avión hubiera aterrizado. Y que hablara japonés también resultó ser una ventaja. Suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia la entrevista. Trabajar en una fábrica no era precisamente lo que había esperado hacer en un futuro, pero la vida tenía una curiosa forma de resolver las cosas.

*

—Uzumaki, tienes una llamada —le dijo el encargado de turno. Quitándose el sudor de la cara, Naruto se quitó los guantes y los guardó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Su camiseta azul marino con el emblema de la compañía enmarcaba su tonificada silueta. Había estado trabajando en _Mantenimiento de Moldes_ durante cinco meses. No había tenido ningún tipo de contacto directo con Kakashi. Aunque hablaba con Sasuke una vez a la semana. Por supuesto, le transmitía mensajes a través de su amigo. El adolescente enamorado quería escribir al profesor o mandarle mensajes de texto o algo… pero le había prometido a Lady Tsunade que no lo haría y con solo pensar en lo que había perjudicado a Kakashi una vez… se le quitaban las ganas de hacer nada. Eso era lo único que evitaba que se derrumbara y acabara llamando al hombre. Se sentía mal por tener que estar enviándole mensajes a través de Sasuke, pero le era imposible desprenderse de Kakashi completamente… y era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no era una violación del acuerdo al que había llegado con la malhumorada señora de pelo rubio.

Cogió el auricular y respondió.

—¿Sí?

—Dobe, he venido de sorpresa durante las vacaciones del curso. Estoy en el aparcamiento. ¿Me dejas una llave de tu apartamento? —la voz de Sasuke le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Claro —la cara de Naruto esbozó una sonrisa—. Tengo un descanso en quince minutos. Espérame ahí, ¿vale? —le dijo a su amigo y volvió al trabajo canturreando.

Cuando pasó el cuarto de hora, Naruto se apresuró hacia el aparcamiento. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Sasuke de pie, apoyado contra un coche. Corriendo, se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó, después de unos segundos se apartó, le dio la llave que le había pedido y le indicó dónde vivía.

—Salgo a las cuatro. Llegaré sobre las cuatro y media, más o menos, ¿vale? Estás en tu casa.

Sasuke sonrió, asintió y se metió en el coche. Trotando de vuelta al trabajo, Naruto se puso manos a la obra, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había sido en un tiempo. Tenía amigos allí y Jiraiya lo visitaba de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, aparte de Kakashi y Rinni, no había nadie más que quisiera tener cerca que a su amigo Sasuke.

Cuando su jornada terminó, Naruto se dirigió a casa. Estaba a tan solo cinco minutos de la fábrica. Naruto se había sacado el carnet de moto y se había comprado una para poder moverse por los alrededores con más comodidad. Cuando se aproximó a la fachada rojiza, sonrió en anticipación, ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con su amigo. Aparcó la moto y entró.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño al ver el apartamento vacío.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó una vocecilla, agarrándose a sus piernas. De pie, sorprendido, Naruto vio a Rinni amarrada a él mientras Kakashi salía de la cocina.

—¿Ka… Kashi? —preguntó.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. No iba a perdérmelo de nuevo.


	29. Reencuentro

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Naruto, atónito. Había estado tan ocupado trabajando e intentando no echar de menos a Kakashi que había olvidado completamente que, de hecho, hoy era su cumpleaños. Agachándose, cogió a Rinni y la abrazó con fuerza. Había crecido un montón, el pelo le llegaba ya hasta la cintura. La besó en la nariz y se volvió hacia Kakashi, todavía con la niña en brazos.

El hombre se acercó, le sonrió y le abrazó.

—Te he echado de menos —inclinándose, el ninja imitador besó a Naruto en la frente, en cada uno de sus ojos y, después, en los labios. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los nudillos, la expresión que se reflejaba en sus ojos provocando que Naruto contuviera el aliento.

—¡Papi! —gritó Rinni—, ¡me estáis aplastando! —riéndose entre dientes, Kakashi se apartó y ella se bajó de los brazos de Naruto, corriendo a rescatar una muñeca que estaba tirada en el suelo, la cual se le había caído cuando había ido a saludar al chico.

Naruto se quedó ahí de pie, sintiéndose torpe. El hombre al que había echado tanto de menos finalmente estaba frente a él y no sabía qué hacer. Kakashi le miraba, la preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

—¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Estás con…?

—¿Qué…? ¡No, no! —Naruto negó con la cabeza al comprender lo que Kakashi estaba insinuando—. No, es sólo que… no te he visto en… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuatro, cinco meses…? Y es como… raro —Naruto se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole y frotándose la nuca.

—Bueno, podemos aprovechar la cena para ponernos al día y, después, podemos seguir haciéndolo cuando Rinni se vaya a dormir —Kakashi le guiñó un ojo; incapaz de evitarlo, se echó a reír cuando vio que Naruto se ponía rojo como un tomate. Sonriendo, se dirigió de vuelta hacia la cocina—. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer la cena.

Naruto se concentró entonces en el aroma de algo delicioso que le invadió las fosas nasales. Acompañando al hombre, el chico vio que había preparado una ensalada junto con un salteado. La boca se le hizo agua. Se apresuró a poner la mesa, sirviendo algo de té para Kakashi y para él, y un poco de leche para Rinni. La niña y él se sentaron y el rubio esperó a que Kakashi también lo hiciera para comenzar a comer.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo vais a estar? —le preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

—Nos marcharemos con Sasuke, dentro de una semana. Va a llevar a Hinata a un concierto mañana, así que esta noche se quedan en un hotel. Me dijo que vendría el jueves para pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Rinni y yo podemos buscarnos un alojamiento si es un inconveniente que nos quedemos —la cara de Kakashi mostraba genuina curiosidad.

—¡Por dios, Kakashi, no! Os he echado de menos. Y no me gusta que estemos separados —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo —Kakashi sonrió y Naruto creyó intuir un ligero brillo de alivio en sus ojos negros.

*

La velada fue agradable. Naruto no había disfrutado ni de un solo viernes por la noche desde que había llegado allí. Relajarse con Rinni y Kakashi simplemente le hacía sentir… _bien._ Después de cenar, se quedaron en el salón viendo la tele. Hablando, poniéndose al día, tocándose el uno al otro. Pequeños toques, en el codo, el muslo, la rodilla. Una vez que la pequeña se quedó dormida, Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenían un problema.

—Eh, bueno… sólo tengo una cama.

—Podemos improvisar un camastro en el suelo —sugirió Kakashi—. Si sacamos los cojines del sofá, podemos hacerle una camita.

—Vale —dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza, sintiéndose aliviado—, eh, como ya se ha quedado dormida y apuesto que para ti habrá sido un día muy largo, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos ya a la cama? —esperaba que su cara no se hubiera puesto roja. No podía comparar el culo de Kakashi con su mano… pero hasta el momento no le había quedado otra y había hecho que los últimos cinco meses fueran más pasables.

—Bueno —Kakashi sonrió con suficiencia—, si estás demasiado cansado, lo entiendo. Vamonos a dormir. Aunque había esperado hacer algo de… ejercicio antes —Naruto no tenía ni idea de cómo Kakashi podía mantener la expresión tan estoica mientras decía aquello.

El rubio se levantó y fue a por algunas mantas para Rinni. Cuando regresó se quedó mirando al hombre.

—Levántate, viejo. Tengo que hacer la cama de Rinni —Kakashi trató de parecer ofendido, pero no lo consiguió. Sonriendo, obedeció y comenzó a quitarle los cojines al sofá. Cuando la cama de Rinni estuvo preparada y la niña arropada, Naruto se estiró—. Voy a darme una ducha. Normalmente me ducho cuando llego a casa, pero hoy se me ha olvidado al encontrarme a unos ladrones dentro.

—¿Ladrones? —preguntó Kakashi—. ¡No te hemos robado nada!

—Sólo mi corazón —contestó Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Se desnudó y pateó la ropa hacia una esquina del habitáculo. Después abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se metió dentro, agradecido cuando el calor empapó su dolorido cuerpo. Se alegraba de que Kakashi estuviera allí, pero sabía que se iba a sentir destrozado en una semana cuando se marchase. Frunciendo el ceño, se forzó por apartar ese pensamiento de su mente, cogiendo el champú y lavándose el pelo. De pronto, escuchó la cortina de la ducha correrse y sintió cómo Kakashi se situaba detrás de él, deslizando una mano hacia abajo, por su espalda.

—Pensé que tal vez te vendría bien que te echase una mano —susurró Kakashi con la voz ronca en el oído de Naruto, mientras le besaba en la nuca. Estremeciéndose, Naruto fue incapaz de encontrar la voz, así que se limitó a asentir. Cogiendo el gel de baño, Kakashi se echó en las manos y después las deslizó llenas de espuma por la espalda bronceada del chico. Gimiendo suavemente, Naruto puso las suyas contra los azulejos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación que le producían las manos de su amante sobre su cuerpo. Había echado de menos sentir a Kakashi… ¡Mierda! ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Había echado de menos todo lo que tuviese que ver con Kakashi.

Las manos del hombre comenzaron a masajearle los músculos.

—Estás más fuerte que antes —murmuró Kakashi, frotando la nariz contra el cuello de Naruto mientras sus manos comenzaban a serpentear por el torso del rubio. Al sentir las marcadas abdominales, Kakashi asintió, apreciando el cambio. Naruto se dio la vuelta, los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y, entonces, besó al hombre con toda la pasión y el anhelo que había estado conteniendo durante todos aquellos meses.

Envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor, Kakashi le devolvió el beso con todo el amor que sentía. Agarró a Naruto del culo y sintió cómo se ponía duro cuando el chico comenzó a presionar con fuerza las caderas contra las suyas, gimiendo entre besos. Estirando un brazo, Kakashi cerró el grifo de la ducha, entonces, cogió a Naruto en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación. Tumbándolo en la cama, tomó en la boca a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, haciéndole enloquecer.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, las sábanas amontonadas debajo de él mientras gemía ante las sensaciones que lo embargaban. Chupándole y besándole la punta, Kakashi se la metió entera en la boca, el vello rubio del chico haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Naruto dejó escapar un ronco gemido mientras agarraba la almohada y se la ponía contra la cara. Kakashi siguió arriba y abajo para llevar a Naruto al clímax, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco.

—Ka… Kashi, vas a matarme… —jadeó, sin aire, duro como una roca, apuntando al cielo. Kakashi sonrió con satisfacción.

—Levántate —ordenó. Naruto obedeció con lentitud, la confusión y la lujuria reflejándose en su rostro. Colocándose en la cama a cuatro patas, Kakashi se movió hacia él y puso su culo contra el chico. Sin necesitar más invitación, Naruto abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un bote de lubricante, después, se deslizó en el interior del profesor con un gruñido de ambos hombres. Agarrando las caderas de Kakashi, comenzó a embestir dentro y fuera hasta que se corrió, entonces, la sacó y se tumbó al lado de Kakashi murmurando un “lo siento”. El hombre apartó a Naruto del lugar húmedo que se había creado bajo él y, acto seguido, se acurrucó a su lado.

—No te he dado tu regalo —dijo Kakashi contra su hombro.

—No tienes que darme nada —murmuró Naruto, acariciando a su amante con la nariz.

—Pero te va a gustar… te lo prometo. He conseguido un puesto de profesor en un instituto de aquí. Había pensado que tal vez podría aceptar la oferta, si tú quieres.


	30. Cielo...

—¿Qué…? ¿Lo dices en serio? —cualquier vestigio de sueño desapareció mientras los brillantes ojos azules observaban al hombre que yacía junto a él.

—Sí —los oscuros ojos le devolvieron la mirada mientras unos dedos le acariciaban el cabello rubio. La cara de Naruto esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Abrazó con fuerza a Kakashi y soltó una carcajada—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Porque podré estar contigo como… estar _contigo_. Aquí nadie sabe que fuimos profesor y alumno, así que podremos actuar como nos dé la gana —de pronto, el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció—, oye, espera… ¿y qué pasa con Tsunade? —la preocupación nubló los anteriormente felices ojos azules.

—Tengo que terminar el curso… —Kakashi suspiró—, es decir, no puedo dejarlo hasta el uno de mayo del año que viene. Como el nuevo trabajo es en América, está lo suficientemente lejos como para no levantar sospechas o que la gente haga preguntas en su escuela, así que ha accedido a permitir que me vaya y guardar el secreto. Afortunadamente, la nueva escuela no necesita que me incorpore hasta que no empiece el nuevo curso, en agosto —Kakashi miró a Naruto, deslizando los dedos por su mejilla.

Echándose hacia atrás, Naruto apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos, sintiéndose triunfal. Giró la cabeza y observó a Kakashi. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se acercaba al hombre y lo besaba con suavidad.

—Por supuesto que quiero. Has acabado con un año de nuestro exilio de una pasada —Naruto volvió a recostarse, quedándose dormido con rapidez mientras se acurrucaba contra su amante.

*

La semana pasó volando. Naruto había buscado por internet cosas que podían hacer. Había descubierto que St. Louis tenía un montón de actividades para niños (lo cual era de esperar). Llevó a Kakashi y a Rinni al zoo que había allí. Y a Rinni le encantó. Kakashi y Naruto pasearon cogidos de la mano y el chico se sintió verdaderamente _bien_ por primera vez. Sin tener que esconderse ni nada por el estilo. Sonriendo, Naruto miró a Kakashi mientras Rinni estaba embobada observando un tigre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakashi, sonriendo ante la tierna mirada de su novio.

—Nada… es solo que me parece agradable poder estar… _normal_ contigo —Naruto se acercó a su pareja y le besó con ternura mientras Rinni se volvía hacia ellos y soltaba una risilla.

—¡Papi y mami se están besando! —soltó riéndose entre dientes mientras Naruto la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no soy mami, maldita sea —murmuró el chico, mientras Kakashi se desternillaba, cogiendo a la niña y balanceándola antes de ponérsela sobre los hombros.

*

El domingo fueron al Museo de los Niños. Rinni lo había pasado en grande, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto. Estando allí, Rinni se había hecho un amiguito y, mientras la niña jugaba, Kakashi se había acurrucado contra Naruto, contento. Cuando los dos niños se acercaron después de jugar durante un buen rato, Naruto se apartó del brazo de Kakashi, el cual había estado sobre su hombro mientras el otro hombre leía un libro. Naruto le sonrió al niño.

—Hola.

El niño le saludó con la mano.

—Travis, vamos —dijo un hombre alto. Sin pretenderlo, Naruto escuchó la conversación entre el niño y su padre.

—Papi, ¿por qué esos dos chicos actúan como mamá y como tú, si son chicos? —le preguntó el niño.

El hombre les dirigió una mirada para nada amigable a Kakashi y a Naruto.

—Porque son maricas —su voz emanaba disgusto.

—¿Y eso es malo? —el niño alzó la vista, su rostro inocente, transparente y sin contaminar.

—Sí, es malo… no vuelvas a jugar con esa niña. Los chicos no deberían ir por ahí besando a otros chicos, sino a chicas —y con eso, Naruto vio cómo sembraban la semilla del odio en el corazón de aquel niño, el cual asintió, alejándose de Rinni.

—Pero, ¿qué…?  —gruñó Naruto, sus manos apretadas formando puños. Kakashi se giró hacia él, al ver su arrebato.

—Naruto, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—¡Ese tío! Nos acaba de llamar maricas —Naruto sólo llevaba cinco meses en América, pero ya había aprendido varias palabras despectivas que hacían referencia a su sexualidad. Y trabajar en una fábrica no era de mucha ayuda. Había visto por lo que tenían que pasar algunos hombres que eran un poco afeminados… incluso aunque fueran los más _hetero_ del lugar.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Kakashi que no parecía afectado lo más mínimo por el insulto.

—¡¿Y qué?! Kakashi, ¡lo que nos ha llamado es desagradable y ofensivo! ¿Cómo puede darte igual? —Naruto estaba temblando por la ira.

—No me da igual. Sé lo que significa. Pero… —Kakashi cogió en brazos a Rinni y se dirigió a la siguiente área del museo, haciendo que Naruto lo siguiera—, no voy a montar una escena ni me voy a enfrentar a ese hombre. Sé que con eso no voy a hacerle cambiar de opinión, por lo que tampoco quiero darle la satisfacción de manifestar que me ha molestado —franqueando la puerta, Naruto lo siguió, taciturno.

*

Los días se sucedieron uno tras otro. Naruto no tenía suficientes días libres como para cogerse toda la semana, sólo había podido coger dos días, así que había elegido el jueves y el viernes, puesto que así también podría ver a Sasuke. Disfrutó su tiempo a solas con Kakashi y Rinni y se acostumbró con demasiada facilidad a tenerlos en casa. Cuando llegaron su mejor amigo y Hinata, Naruto les enseñó dónde vivía. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a Sasuke. Pero, como testimonio de su amistad, no se sentía como si hubieran estado separados tanto tiempo y ambos volvieron con facilidad a su rutina fraternal.

El siguiente fin de semana, Naruto se encargó de que todos estuvieran cerca de casa, para poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. Desafortunadamente, el domingo llegó demasiado rápido…

*

Camino del aeropuerto, Naruto sentía que le pesaba hasta el alma. Una vez allí, mientras Kakashi llevaba al baño a Rinni antes de pasar el control de seguridad, donde Naruto no podría seguirles, Sasuke se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien, dobe? —le preguntó en voz baja. Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto echó un vistazo en la tienda de souvenirs. No quería pensar en lo solo que se sentiría cuando todos se hubieran marchado. De pronto, algo llamó su atención—. ¿Qué…? —dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto sacaba su monedero y cogía dos artículos, poniéndolos sobre el mostrador. Después de pagarlos, salió fuera. Sasuke lo siguió. Cuando vio a Kakashi acercarse con Rinni, el moreno abrazó a su amigo—. Hasta luego, dobe —le dijo y se dirigió hacia el control de seguridad, Hinata le hizo un gesto con la mano y se encaminó también hacia allí.

Naruto se acercó a Rinni, la levantó y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Te veré pronto —asintiendo, Rinni le devolvió el abrazo—. Tengo una cosita para ti —le dijo a la niña y sacó algo de la mochila; cuando se lo entregó, Rinni pudo ver que era un zorro de peluche—. Abraza a este zorrito cuando me eches de menos, ¿vale? Será como si me abrazases a mí —Rinni asintió de nuevo, con los ojos húmedos, las lágrimas deslizándosele por las mejillas, mientras sollozaba. Dejándola en el suelo, Naruto se volvió hacia Kakashi.

—Ey —su voz sonaba quebrada—. También tengo algo para ti —le dijo y, entonces, sacó una bufanda azul de la bolsa, para después enrollarla alrededor del cuello de Kakashi—. Póntela… es para que no pases frío durante el invierno. Acuérdate de mí… hasta que vuelvas aquí, conmigo —Kakashi asintió, abrazándole.

—Antes de lo que piensas —prometió Kakashi—, mi Suromeito, estaré aquí, contigo.


	31. ... e infierno

Naruto siguió trabajando. De hecho, trabajó tanto como pudo durante las semanas siguientes a la partida de Kakashi para evitar la soledad. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que podía llegar a sentirse tan solo en su casa de piedra rojiza?

Seguía enviándole mensajes a través de Sasuke. No quería echar a perder todo lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora… Ya iba a ser suficientemente duro esperar siete meses más… pero eso era mucho mejor que tener que esperar un año y siete meses. Ése era su mantra. Aunque los dos meses que ya habían pasado, casi habían parecido ser dos años.

Suspirando pesadamente, Naruto tomó asiento en una de las mesas del restaurante. No tenía ganas de estar solo. Era Nochebuena y a Jiraiya le había pillado una borrasca en algún lugar de Nueva York. Comiendo con lentitud, escuchó a las parejas de su alrededor hablar con alegría, reírse, simplemente disfrutar de su felicidad. El rubio frunció el ceño y mantuvo la vista en su comida.

—Ey, por la expresión de tu cara cualquiera diría que es el fin del mundo —le dijo la camarera. Debía tener unos veinte años y tenía un rostro delgado y una preciosa sonrisa, así como era obvio que estaba embarazada. Naruto asumió que la muchacha le resultaría atractiva si le gustaran las chicas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y el logo del restaurante impreso en su camisa—. ¿Necesitas hablar?

—Nop, estás trabajando. No quiero molestarte.

Cuando se terminó lo que le quedaba en el plato, Naruto dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida. Frunciendo el ceño, la chica lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando salió al intenso frío, Naruto soltó una maldición. No se había acordado de coger una chaqueta cuando había salido de casa. Soltando otra palabrota más en voz baja, se montó en la moto.

—Vas a congelarte. Deja que te lleve a casa —le dijo la camarera que se había puesto un abrigo color morado y llevaba unas llaves en la mano. Naruto la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Porque parece que necesitas un amigo. Y eres un cliente habitual que deja buenas propinas, así que no queremos perderte, Naruto —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

La chica le sonrió de oreja a oreja y él se sintió mal; ni se acordaba de cómo se llamaba.

—Bueno, vale.

Metiéndose en el viejo Toyota de la muchacha, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y tembló de frío cuando ella puso la calefacción y en lugar de aire caliente salió un viento gélido por las rejillas.

—Lo siento, tarda un poco en calentarse —se disculpó. Haciendo una mueca se tocó la barriga.

—¿Cuándo sales de cuentas? —le preguntó Naruto fijándose en el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Esperaba que no le molestase la pregunta. En ese momento se acordó de que Jiraiya, en una ocasión, le había dicho que nunca le preguntara a una mujer si estaba embarazada.

—El dieciocho de febrero —contestó, sonriendo, mientras se frotaba el estómago—. Aunque siento que el bebé ya está preparado. Parece que no se cansa de darme pataditas —saliendo del parking, ella le miró de forma fugaz—. ¿A dónde? —le preguntó.

Naruto le dio su dirección, ella asintió y puso rumbo hacia allí. Durante el camino habló con alegría de su bebé. Se iba a llamar Hunter (1), porque a su padre le encantaba cazar. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hablar de su marido, su voz se volvió un susurro hasta que se apagó. Unos minutos después, se detuvo frente a la casa de piedra rojiza y Naruto levantó la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, lo estaré —respondió, suspirando e intentando forzar una sonrisa—. Feliz Navidad.

—Lo miso digo, eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Naruto avergonzado.

—Alexis —dijo ella, riéndose entre dientes.

—Lo mismo digo, Alexis —se bajó del coche y llegó silbando a su apartamento. Tal vez había hecho una nueva amiga.

*

Naruto comenzó a ir al restaurante más a menudo. Eventualmente, Alexis y él comenzaron a hacer cosas juntos. Principalmente, hablar. Ella le contaba cosas sobre Kevin, su marido y él sobre Kakashi. Naruto se enteró de que Kevin se había ido a la guerra y no iba a poder presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo. Resultó que Naruto le había conocido; habían trabajado juntos en _Mantenimiento de Moldes_ y Kevin siempre había sido bastante agradable con él. Naruto rápidamente asumió un papel protector con la chica. Cuando Hunter nació, Naruto estuvo allí, grabando el acontecimiento para Kevin. Alexis y él pronto se hicieron amigos íntimos debido a su mutua soledad. Para el momento del nacimiento del bebé, Naruto quería a Alexis como si fuera su hermana.

*

A medida que abril se acercaba, la excitación de Naruto iba aumentando… en menos de dos meses, Kakashi estaría allí con él, para quedarse. Alexis se alegraba mucho por él. Además de por ella misma, porque Kevin también regresaría a casa en mayo. El hombre todavía no había podido coger a su hijo en brazos y Alexis se encontraba muy ocupada planeando toda clase de cosas para ayudar a Kevin a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Estaba ansiosa por poder continuar sus vidas como una familia. Lo echaba de menos enormemente.

*

Naruto no estaba seguro del día exacto que Kakashi y Rinni estarían allí. Kakashi le había dicho que a finales de mayo para tener tiempo de dejarlo todo atado. Al entrar en casa el día uno, se detuvo en seco al ver una maleta en el suelo que no estaba allí cuando había salido. Kakashi se acercó, abrazando a Naruto de forma inesperada.

—¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —exclamó y los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par.

—Pen… pensaba que no podías mudarte hasta que no terminara el curso, o sea, por lo menos hasta después del uno de mayo… —soltó Naruto.

—En Japón ya es día dos… y no podía esperar. Asuma se va a encargar de enviarnos nuestras cosas —Kakashi estaba sonriendo, pero su expresión flaqueó un poco—. ¿No… no te alegras de que hayamos venido? —le preguntó el exninja imitador.

—Joder, no podría estar más emocionado —respondió Naruto, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza—, es que me ha sorprendido, eso es todo. Así que… ¿os vais a quedar… para siempre? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—Sí, Naruto… para siempre. Rinni está durmiendo ahora —Kakashi estrechó el abrazo más todavía y Naruto se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

*

En las siguientes veinticuatro horas, Kakashi y Naruto se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban un sitio más grande donde vivir. Encontraron una ganga en el mismo complejo, una casa también de piedra rojiza de cuatro habitaciones. Fueron juntos a verla, especialmente porque Naruto había sido un inquilino modelo y su presencia allí sería algo positivo. En realidad, no necesitaban más de dos habitaciones, pero no había muchas opciones en aquella pequeña ciudad. Y tampoco tenían motivo para vivir en casas separadas, los dos hombres querían estar juntos. Rinni necesitaba su propia habitación, así como Naruto y Kakashi necesitaban una para sus… actividades extraescolares. Y la casita de una habitación donde estaban viviendo en aquel momento se les quedaba pequeña. Así que decidieron que era más apropiada la de cuatro habitaciones; utilizarían una de las que les sobraban para montar una biblioteca y la otra para los invitados.

Después de firmar el contrato de alquiler y rescindir el anterior, Naruto le propuso a Kakashi y a Rinni ir a comer a su restaurante favorito para que pudieran conocer a Alexis y a Hunter. Kakashi se mostró de acuerdo. Sin embargo, cuando entraron al restaurante, Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —le preguntó el hombre mientras sujetaba a Rinni en su cadera.

—No sé… Se suponía que Alexis trabajaba hoy —y Alexis no solía faltar. El restaurante era pequeño así que no había forma de que estuviera en algún sitio y no la viera. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Naruto reconoció a una de las camareras—. Eh, perdona, Nancy… ¿no está Alexis?

La chica le miró sorprendida.

—Hola Naruto. Está en casa… creo que Hunter está malito —asintiendo, Naruto se dirigió a Kakashi.

—Vamos a comer algo y luego nos pasamos a verla. Kevin todavía no ha regresado a casa así que probablemente agradecerá tener compañía. Además, le he hablado mucho de Rinni y de ti, y sé que quiere conoceros —Kakashi asintió y después de hablar sobre el tema decidieron pedir la comida para llevar.

Una vez en el apartamento de Alexis, Naruto llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, pero al otro lado podía escuchar a Hunter llorar. Allí de pie, el chico sintió que algo iba mal. Llamó de nuevo, pero nadie respondió. Al agarrar el pomo, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró y Naruto vomitó ante la escena que vio mientras Kakashi cogía a Rinni en brazos y se giraba para alejar a la niña de aquel espantoso suceso. Alexis estaba allí, la sangre seca había salpicado hacia todos lados, derramándose desde la herida de bala que tenía en la cabeza, la pistola en el suelo al lado de su mano muerta.

—¡Hunter! —exclamó Naruto cuando se recuperó, corriendo hacía el bebé que no dejaba de llorar, acostado en su cunita. Cuando estuvo junto al niño pudo ver que había un trozo de papel sobre su tripita. Al cogerlo, Naruto reconoció la letra de Alexis.

_Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, Hunter. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar ahí por ti. Pero, cuando descubrí que tu papá había muerto un día antes de volver a casa… no fui capaz de suportarlo más. He tomado las medidas apropiadas para asegurarme de que alguien cuida de ti. El nombre de mi abogado es Jacob Stilley y él tiene todos los documentos que permitirán que Naruto Uzumaki te adopte, si así lo desea. Naruto es un buen hombre y sería un buen padre para ti. Ni tu papá ni yo tenemos más familia así que Naruto es la elección más lógica… estuvo ahí cuando naciste y nos ha apoyado siempre, tanto a tu papá como a mí. Te quiero Hunter, siempre._

Levantó la vista al escuchar la madera crujir y vio a Kakashi entrando en la habitación; le había puesto su máscara a Rinni sobre los ojos para evitar que viera nada. Naruto le entregó la nota con la mano temblorosa y el hombre la cogió con gentileza. La leyó y asintió, una mirada de dolor cruzando su rostro. Entonces, le indicó a Naruto que cogiera a Rinni y Kakashi, a su vez, cogió al bebé y le cambió el pañal mientras el rubio se sentaba en el suelo junto con la niña a esperar a que llegara la policía.

**

Notas del traductor:

(1) Hunter: aparte de ser un nombre propio, también significa cazador.


	32. Consecuencias

Alexis había dejado a Hunter en manos de Naruto, tal cual. Saliendo del despacho del abogado, después de reunirse con él, Naruto miró a Kakashi.

—No podemos abandonar a Hunter —dijo Naruto, en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que no —reconoció Kakashi.

—Has estado muy callado durante todo el tiempo —comentó Naruto mientras subía al coche que Kakashi se acababa de comprar, pensando que una moto no sería muy adecuada para Rinni.

—No había mucho que decir —respondió el hombre sin más, con los ojos puestos en la carretera.

—No sabía que tenías carnet de conducir —dijo Naruto después de un rato en silencio.

—Sí, lo tengo. Aunque en Japón no tenía necesidad de conducir —contestó Kakashi, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio. Sentía como si hubiera algo más en todo aquello… algo que Kakashi no le estaba contando. De pronto, Naruto incrédulo abrió la boca y se giró hacia él.

—¿No creerás que… que soy el padre? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Kakashi miró a Naruto, entonces sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la carretera. No dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue girar con el coche para dirigirse hacia la guardería de Rinni.

—¿Es eso? ¿¡Crees que te he engañado!? —preguntó Naruto, el dolor reflejándose en sus ojos.

Kakashi detuvo el vehículo, se quitó el cinturón y se giró para quedar frente a Naruto.

—No, Naruto. No creo que me hayas engañado —suspirando, se frotó la cara con las manos—. Vamos a por Rinni. Podemos hablar de esto en casa.

Naruto frunció el ceño, siguiendo a Kakashi a la guardería. Cuando Rinni llegó sonriendo con su bolsa de comida en la mano, Naruto observó a Kakashi firmar la salida de la niña. Sin decir nada, el hombre llevó a Rinni al coche, la colocó en su asiento y siguió guardando silencio. Una vez llegaron a casa, el hombre llevó a Rinni a su habitación y la dejó jugando con algunas muñecas mientras Naruto acunaba al bebé para que se durmiera un poco. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, Kakashi preparó té, le ofreció una taza a Naruto, quien la aceptó, y se sentó tomando un sorbo y observando el recipiente.

—Naruto, esta situación es… difícil para mí. Lo que ha sucedido me es familiar —cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente por la nariz. Naruto también se sentó, observando a Kakashi. Se estiró y le cogió de la mano—. Mi madre murió al dar a luz y me crio sólo mi padre. Él era un shinobi de renombre, conocido como Colmillo Blanco. Sin embargo, en una misión en la que todo salió mal, el pueblo se volvió contra él. Porque eligió salvar a sus compañeros en lugar de completarla. Incluso ellos le dieron la espalda, puesto que las reglas dicen que toda misión debe ser cumplida sin importar cómo. Al final… todo… todo aquello, las burlas, las humillaciones, la malicia… fue demasiado para él y se quitó la vida. Yo no tuve tanta suerte como Hunter… Tuve que valerme por mí mismo y sobrevivir por mi cuenta —Kakashi abrió los ojos y observó la taza, sin levantar la vista hacia Naruto—. Así que, ya ves, entiendo perfectamente a Hunter —el fondo del vaso parecía tener a Kakashi en trance; parecía negarse a apartar la vista de allí.

Naruto observó a su pareja, sintió que su garganta se cerraba, faltándole el aire.

—Lo siento, Kashi… —susurró, apretándole la mano—, no lo sabía.

Mirando por fin a Naruto, Kakashi esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? —se puso de pie y suspiró—. Estoy un poco cansado; creo que voy a acostarme pronto —Naruto asintió. Dejando que Kakashi se preparase para irse a dormir, el chico recogió los platos y la casa antes de reunirse en la cama con él, que ya estaba dormido. Apoyándose sobre los codos, echó un vistazo a Hunter, quien dormitaba en su cunita. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi estuvieron de acuerdo en que Hunter debía quedarse en su habitación por el momento, puesto que todavía era muy pequeño. Acurrucándose contra Kakashi, lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando que aquel gesto confortase a su pareja.

*

Kakashi estuvo como ausente el siguiente par de días. Y Naruto estaba preocupado; nunca había visto al hombre así. Rinni se subió al regazo de Naruto una noche después de que Kakashi se hubiera ido a dormir pronto de nuevo.

—Mami, ¿por qué está triste papá? ¿He hecho algo malo? —Naruto ya había renunciado a decirle que no le llamase mamá. Abrazando a Rinni, miró al frente, su expresión melancólica.

—No, pequeña, no has hecho nada malo. Lo que sucede es que papá echa mucho de menos a alguien —Naruto le besó en la frente.

—Como si te hubieras vuelto a ir —contestó la niña, asintiendo. Naruto frunció el ceño, confuso ante sus palabras, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a Hunter —dijo cuando escuchó al bebé llorar. Al entrar en la habitación, vio a Kakashi durmiendo mientras el bebé gimoteaba. Cogiéndolo, Naruto lo sacó de la habitación, seguido por Rinni. Cuando consiguió que el bebé se volviese a dormir, se sentó, preocupado.

*

Lentamente, Kakashi salió de la depresión que amenazaba con apoderarse de su vida. Al principio, Naruto notó pequeños detalles… como que Kakashi se quedara despierto más allá de las seis de la tarde. Poco a poco iba haciéndose de nuevo con las riendas y Naruto sintió que le quitaban un peso de los hombros. Se había preocupado por Kakashi y no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarle. Ver que el hombre poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo de antes, hizo que la ansiedad de Naruto disminuyera.

*

—Vas a hacerlo bien —tranquilizó Naruto a Kakashi, colocándole a su ex profesor la corbata mientras el par se miraba en el espejo. Kakashi se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que amaba reflejados en el cristal.

—Es raro no llevar la máscara —dijo Kakashi.

—Sí, bueno, seguramente te despedirían si la llevaras. Pensarían que eres un bicho raro si te presentaras el primer día de trabajo con una máscara puesta —observó Naruto—. Estamos en América, no en Japón. Y aquí tienen prejuicios un tanto peculiares y uno de ellos involucra las máscaras.

Kakashi sonrió, agachándose y besando a Naruto con gentileza.

—Gracias —susurró. Naruto arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué? —los ojos azules observaron a Kakashi con curiosidad.

—Por quererme —dijo el hombre mayor. Naruto se sonrojó y le dio la espalda.

—Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas pastelosas como ésa, ¿eh? —Naruto cogió una caja bento que había preparado especialmente para el primer día de Kakashi, se la entregó y frunció el ceño al ver la expresión en el rostro de su pareja—. ¿Qué? —soltó.

—Nada —dijo Kakashi, plantando un suave beso en la boca del chico—. Te veo esta noche.

*

Las escuelas en América eran muy diferentes a las de Japón. Afortunadamente, Kakashi había sido capaz de conseguir trabajo en un colegio privado donde impartían la asignatura de japonés debido a los negocios que había en el área. Kakashi se adaptó rápidamente y enseguida cogió la fama de ser el profesor más estricto que tenía la escuela. Sin embargo, también consiguió un gran número de seguidores, entre ellos unas cuantas chicas y chicos que se lo comían con los ojos, sin cortarse un pelo. Riéndose entre dientes, Kakashi sólo podía pensar que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

 Se amoldó con bastante facilidad a su nuevo puesto y rápidamente se convirtió en el profesor de las detenciones. Parecía que no tenía ni un día libre, excepto los viernes. Y hoy no iba a ser diferente. Cuando pasó la hora de la detención se levantó y les dijo a Sarah y a Devon que podían marcharse. Ambos le miraron embobados mientras se marchaban. Negando con la cabeza, Kakashi miró la hora. Cuando sacó el móvil, se dio cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida de la empresa para la que trabajaba Naruto. Devolviendo la llamada, su rostro palideció ante lo que le dijeron. Visiblemente alterado, la cara de Kakashi registró primero conmoción y, después, incredulidad. Después de colgar, se sentó en su escritorio durante unos minutos, hasta que logró recobrar la compostura. Después de un rato se sintió preparado para marcharse. Era un día de octubre frío y nublado. Cogió su gabardina gris oscuro y se colocó la bufanda de Naruto alrededor del cuello.

Tenía el cerebro abotargado por la información que le habían transmitido por teléfono. Nunca había pensado que aquello fuera posible viniendo de Naruto… pero, conocía al chico y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, fue caminando, atravesando las pocas calles que lo separaban de su casa. Los pensamientos giraban en su cabeza cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta. Se detuvo en el exterior de la casa con ladrillos rojizos y respiró profundamente.


	33. Preguntas

No se suponía que fuera a ser así. Nunca imaginó que recorrería ese camino… o que fuera a llegar tan lejos. El hombre del indomable pelo plateado, su ojo oscuro, su negra máscara cubriéndole la nariz y el otro ojo, estaba de pie en la acera, con expresión melancólica, aquella tarde gris de octubre. Observaba la casa de piedra rojiza y no sabía qué decir. Tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Mientras, el viento azotaba su abrigo gris oscuro, agitando la bufanda azul que llevaba enrollada al cuello, el frío parecía calarle hasta los huesos. Suspirando, subió trabajosamente las escaleras…

 _No, no se suponía que fuera a ser así,_ pensó el rubio. Un pantalón de chándal cubriendo sus piernas, los pies descalzos debajo de éstas, una camiseta demasiado grande, brillantes ojos azules mirando hacia la puerta. Quería abrirla. Rezaba porque se abriera. Pero… por otro lado, no quería que pasara. Porque cuando aquello sucediese, su mundo entero podía desmoronarse. Suspirando, esperó…

*

Kakashi abrió la puerta y entró. Naruto estaba sentado en una silla, mirando hacia allí. Justo en ese momento, se puso de pie de un salto, observando fijamente a Kakashi. Al ver que llevaba la máscara puesta, Naruto se inquietó. Kakashi nunca la llevaba en América, a menos que se encontrase en una situación extremadamente desagradable. El estómago de Naruto comenzó a revolverse al ver el semblante del hombre, era obvio que estaba molesto.

 —Kashi… ¿va todo bien? —se acercó, abrazándolo después de que el hombre se quitase los zapatos.

—¿Dónde están Rinni y Hunter? —inquirió Kakashi mirando a su alrededor, evadiendo la pregunta de Naruto.

—Con Sasuke —informó el chico. Su amigo estaba allí en un viaje de negocios, puesto que, al graduarse, había heredado la empresa familiar a la que había renunciado anteriormente Itachi. Aunque Naruto sabía que los Uchiha tenían sucursales en otros sitios además de en Japón, no tenía ni idea de que poseían la compañía para la que trabajaba desde que se había mudado allí. Sin embargo, así era. Por lo tanto, ahora Sasuke era el jefe de Naruto. A su amigo le resultaba bastante hilarante. A Naruto no.

Kakashi asintió. Sin decir nada, se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo.

—¿Te… te has enterado? ¿Te llamaron de mi trabajo? —de pronto, Naruto se sentía muy nervioso.

—Sí —contestó Kakashi. Su ceja torciéndose.

—¿Es… estás enfadado? —preguntó Naruto, siguiendo a Kakashi a la cocina. El hombre se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió. Negándose a responder—. Kashi… simplemente… pasó y ya —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre mayor, dándole la espalda a Naruto, los nudillos blancos alrededor del vaso.

—El alcohol tuvo parte de culpa… y entonces, quiero decir… bueno, nos encontraron… —Naruto se frotó las manos en el pantalón de chándal. Kakashi dejó el vaso en la encimera.

—Eso me dijeron —pasando por delante de Naruto, Kakashi se negó a mirarle.

—Kashi, por favor… lo siento —dijo el chico, la disculpa no parecía ser suficiente—. Te quiero… ¡sabes que nunca haría nada estúpido intencionadamente y mucho menos si puedo perderte!

Kakashi se dio media vuelta. Con la expresión acalorada y enfadada avanzó hacia Naruto mientras éste retrocedía, hasta que se chocó contra la encimera de la cocina.

—¿En serio? ¡No me digas! —soltó Kakashi, sus labios a unos centímetros de Naruto, su ojo soltando chispas. Naruto nunca había tenido miedo de Kakashi hasta ahora. Gimiendo, Naruto miró en todas direcciones, incapaz de encontrar una vía de escape—. ¿En qué _demonios_ estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haberte matado! —exclamó Kakashi—. Me importa una mierda si los demás están borrachos y la cagan. ¡Lo que me molesta es que por intentar salvarles casi te mates tú! —sus manos formaban puños en sus costados mientras Naruto percibía las emociones que luchaban en el interior del hombre. Girándose de nuevo, Kakashi salió de la cocina como un torbellino. Temblando, Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, llamó a Sasuke y le preguntó si podían pasar la noche allí Rinni y Hunter. Respondió a la llamada Hinata y le aseguró que los niños estaban bien. La muchacha se rio tímidamente y le mencionó algo sobre que cuando Kakashi le viera le recibiría como a un héroe. _Si tú supieras…_ pensó Naruto.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación y se quedó de pie, observando en silencio. Kakashi se había quitado la camisa, y sólo llevaba puestos sus pantalones de vestir. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cara entre las manos. Naruto se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada. Cuando el hombre levantó la vista, Naruto vio que los ojos de Kakashi estaban inyectados en sangre. 

—Naruto… lo siento. No debería haberme puesto así contigo, pero… es que… no puedo perderte. Escuchar que te habías expuesto así al peligro para salvar a ese _idiota…_ me asustó —la voz de Kakashi estaba llena de miedo.

Naruto tragó, escuchando atentamente a su pareja. No dijo nada, simplemente intentó ponerse en el lugar de Kakashi; sentado en la cama, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Si aquello hubiera sucedido al revés… podía entender perfectamente su miedo. Naruto no podía ni imaginarse su vida sin Kakashi, no después de lo que habían pasado para estar juntos. Naruto no había tenido intención de ponerse en peligro de ninguna forma. Simplemente, cuando Tracy se había acercado apestando a alcohol, había tenido el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. Tracy estaba manipulando un monde de forma incorrecta y éste se le escurrió de las manos, entonces… Naruto observó el pesado bloque de metal caer hacia su compañero de trabajo y ni se lo pensó, simplemente reaccionó, metiéndole un empujón a Tracy para desviarle de su trayectoria. Naruto no se había hecho daño, pero los jefes le habían dicho que se tomara dos días libres, por si acaso.

—Ya lo sé, Kashi… y lo siento. Lo siento de verás. No quería hacerme daño… sólo quería hacer lo correcto —murmuró Naruto, envolviendo con sus brazos al hombre que amaba. Kakashi se apoyó contra Naruto y sollozó. Al rato, se levantó de la cama poniéndose frente al chico. Inclinándose hacia él, acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Naruto… nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Tú trajiste regocijo y felicidad a mi vida. Para mí es como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, en lugar de haber pasado juntos sólo dos años. Me alegras el día cuando estoy triste. Quiero despertarme cada mañana a tu lado. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… eres mi alma gemela. Eres mi hogar, Naruto… —sacando algo de su bolsillo, Kakashi inspiró profundamente y deslizó un anillo de plata con cuatro diamantes en el dedo anular de Naruto—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar y no hay nadie más con quien quiera envejecer que no seas tú. Quiero que seas mío y sólo mío, como yo soy tuyo.


	34. Plenitud

Naruto se miró al espejo. Odiaba ponerse traje. Sin embargo, hoy era el día perfecto para llevar uno. Observó el conjunto blanco que se había puesto y se ajustó el chaleco color azul cobalto y la corbata, después se colocó los gemelos que parecían zorritos… un regalo de Rinni. Mirando a Sasuke, sonrió, los ojos azules captaron cómo su mejor amigo se preocupaba por el pequeño. Sasuke estaba terminando de ponerle el traje a Hunter. El moreno y regordete bebé se había dormido y estaba adorable con el traje completo y un pasador en la corbata. Su amigo lo puso en el cochecito y Naruto dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Sasuke levantó la mirada.

—¿Te lo estás pensando mejor? —los orbes ónix estudiaron al rubio.

—No, idiota —dijo Naruto fulminándole con la mirada y sacándole la lengua—. Sólo estoy nervioso. Quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres como una _chica._ No me extraña que Rinni te llame mamá —le picó, riéndose entre dientes al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto. Agachándose y levantando los brazos, Sasuke salió de allí antes de que su amigo pudiera lanzarle algo.

*

Al salir por una puerta lateral, Naruto sonrió a Kakashi. El esmoquin negro con la camisa de seda roja y el chaleco y la corbata grises, acentuaban el atractivo del hombre. Kakashi había comprado lentillas de colores para cubrir su Sharingan, así que le observaron dos arrebatadores ojos negros. Caminando uno al lado del otro, Kakashi cogió las manos de Naruto mientras los invitados les observaban… Habían asistido tanto amigos de Japón, como de Estados Unidos. Girándose, quedaron uno frente al otro mientras el cura daba inicio a la ceremonia. Llegó el momento de los votos, así que Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

—Naruto, hoy me convertiré en tu marido. Me esforzaré por darte lo mejor de mí y por aceptarte tal como eres. Te prometo respetarte, respetar tus propios intereses, deseos y necesidades y darme cuenta de que éstos a veces son diferentes que los míos, pero no por ello menos importantes. Te prometo mantenerme abierto a ti, hacerte partícipe de mis miedos y sentimientos más íntimos, de mis secretos y mis sueños. Te prometo crecer junto a ti, estar dispuesto a enfrentar el cambio, mientras ambos cambiamos, mantener nuestra relación viva y llena de emociones. Y, para terminar, te prometo amarte en las buenas y en las malas, con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, de la única forma en la que sé hacerlo… completamente y para siempre —sonriendo, deslizó un anillo naranja con cuatro zafiros en el dedo de Naruto.

El chico sonrió, tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Kakashi, éste es el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida juntos. Mañana nos embarcaremos en una nueva aventura. Y como cualquier buena aventura, seguramente habrá cosas nuevas y excitantes que no habremos visto nunca, desconocidas maravillas que no podríamos haber anticipado y emocionantes retos. Incluso cuando se ponga a prueba nuestra fuerza, sé que perseveraremos y nuestra aventura será incluso más maravillosa que el viaje que nos trajo a este punto. Prometo permanecer siempre fielmente a tu lado, ser honesto, cariñoso y sincero y, lo más importante es que siempre y justo a tiempo, te ayudaré a escapar de fosas ardientes, inminentes avalanchas o ríos infestados de cocodrilos, antes de que lleguen los créditos —Kakashi se rio en voz alta mientras Naruto deslizaba el anillo rojo con el símbolo del infinito de color negro sobre el dedo del hombre.

Después de la ceremonia, la pareja recibió permiso para besarse. Inclinándose, Kakashi le dio un suave beso a Naruto. Sonriendo ante el gesto, Naruto agarró al hombre, haciendo que se agachase más y lo profundizó.

—¡Mami está besando a papi! —exclamó Rinni, dando palmas y riéndose, mientras todo el mundo sonreía. Mientras se colocaba la camisa y le alisaba el traje a Kakashi, Naruto sintió que en su cara no le cogía la sonrisa, de lo grande que era.

*

El banquete de después fue maravilloso. Naruto no recordaba todo, sólo que el champán estaba muy rico y que había en abundancia. Sasuke y Hinata iban a cuidar de Rinni y de Hunter durante el fin de semana para que Kakashi y Naruto pudieran disfrutar de una pequeña luna de miel. Una de las cosas que Naruto recordaba por encima de las demás era su primer baile. Había estado de acuerdo en dejar que Kakashi eligiera la canción, puesto que el hombre era más romántico que él y Naruto estaba seguro de que si la elegía él la cagaría, puesto que cuando había sugerido “Dark Horse”, Kakashi lo había mirado como si quisiera estrangularlo. El hombre se negó a desvelarle a Naruto la canción, puesto que quería darle una sorpresa.

Cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, Naruto rompió a llorar. Debería haberlo sabido.

 

Cuando despierte, bueno, sé que voy a ser

Voy a ser el hombre que despierte a tu lado.

Cuando me vaya, sí, sé que voy a ser

Voy a ser el hombre que se vaya contigo.

 

Y cuando vuelva a casa, sí, sé que voy a ser

Voy a ser el hombre que vuelva a por ti.

Y cuando sueñe, bueno, sé que voy a soñar

Voy a soñar con el momento en el que esté junto a ti.

 

Porque andaría 500 millas

Y caminaría 500 más

Sólo para ser el hombre que anduvo 1000 millas

Para derrumbarse frente a tu puerta.

 

Cuando trabaje, sí, sé que voy a ser

Voy a ser el hombre que esté trabajando duro por ti.

Y cuando el dinero llegue por el trabajo que he hecho

Te daré hasta el último centavo a ti.

 

Y cuando esté solo, bueno, sé que voy a ser

Voy a ser el hombre que estará solo sin ti

Y cuando envejezca, bueno, sé que voy a ser

Voy a ser el hombre que envejezca a tu lado.

 

Porque andaría 500 millas

Y caminaría 500 más

Sólo para ser el hombre que anduvo 1000 millas

Para derrumbarse frente a tu puerta.

 

Porque andaría 500 millas

Y caminaría 500 más

Sólo para ser el hombre que anduvo 1000 millas

Para derrumbarse frente a tu puerta.

 

Cuando despierte, bueno, espero ser

Voy a ser el hombre que te haga despertar.

Y cuando sueñe, bueno, sé que voy a soñar

Voy a soñar con el tiempo que pasé junto a ti.

 

*

Tumbado en la cama con Kakashi, tras el banquete y la celebración posterior, Naruto se acurrucó entre los brazos de su marido.

—Te quiero, señor Hatake.

—Yo también te quiero, señor Hatake —dijo Kakashi y se rio entre dientes. Naruto se quedó estático durante un momento y entonces comenzó a reírse. Levantando una ceja, Kakashi miró al chico—. ¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó.

—Sasuke tenía razón… soy como una chica —sonriendo, se acercó para besar a Kakashi de nuevo, antes de acomodarse y caer rendido, cansado tras la comilona y la celebración. Cuando ambos hombres se quedaron dormidos, ninguno pudo pensar en un momento en el que hubieran sido más felices.

**

Notas del traductor:

(1) La canción es 500 Miles de Sleeping at Last. Me he tomado la libertad de traducirla de forma que se entienda dentro del contexto del capítulo.


	35. La lección más dura

—Papi, ¿me cuentas de nuevo cómo conociste a mami? —le preguntó Hunter mientras Rinni soltaba una risilla. El niño de cinco años miró extrañado a la niña de ocho años, que estaba abrazando un muñeco de trapo con forma de zorro que parecía bastante viejo—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido? —el moreno observó a su hermana mayor, que tenía el pelo plateado. Los dos niños Hatake se acomodaron en la cama de Rinni para escuchar el cuento antes de dormir.

—Todavía me acuerdo de cuando mami odiaba que le llamase mami —Rinni se rio mientras Naruto la cogía, haciendo un mohín, para picarla. La acomodó en su regazo, sonrió y miró a su marido, con sus serenos ojos azules.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Kakashi, riéndose—. Bueno… —el hombre suspiró, y comenzó a contarles la historia con la mirada perdida—, conocí a mami cuando estaba dando clase en un instituto. En esas circunstancias teníamos prohibido estar juntos —el ardiente ojo gris y el negri-rojo, observaron a su marido con absoluto amor y adoración. Kakashi no necesitaba llevar lentes de contacto en casa. Y tampoco tenía necesidad de contarle a sus hijos que le era imposible mantener las manos alejadas de su, por aquel entonces, estudiante.

—¿También enseñaste al abue Jii? —preguntó Hunter mientras Kakashi soltaba un bufido.

—¡Hunter! ¡No soy tan viejo! —el hombre fingió mirarle ofendido. Hunter simplemente siguió observándole, sin inmutarse.

—Pero si tienes el mismo color de pelo que Jii —indicó.

Naruto soltó una carcajada mientras Kakashi miraba con desaprobación a su familia.

—¿Papi era buen profesor? —preguntó Rinni, mirando a Naruto después de que el chico dejara de reírse y se limpiara las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Vuestro pa… —comenzó Naruto.

—¿Es normal tener dos papis y dos mamis? —le interrumpió Hunter.

Después de la adopción de ambos niños por los dos hombres, ni Naruto ni Kakashi habían intentado mantener en secreto ni a Alexis ni a Rin… los niños necesitaban conocer la existencia de sus madres biológicas y el amor que éstas les habían profesado.

—¿Qué es normal? —preguntó a su vez Kakashi, haciéndole una pedorreta al niño en el cuello mientras éste se reía.

—Eso, ¿qué es normal? —preguntó Rinni llevándose una mano a la cadera—. ¡Nosotros no lo somos y me encanta que sea así! —acababa de descubrir las películas de “La guerra de las Galaxias” y estaba fascinada con Leia. Con su estilo, con su determinación y su habilidad para el liderazgo. Tanto era así, que hacía que sus padres la peinasen igual que a ella, con un par de moños trenzados. Además, se había vuelto un poco mandona.

Hunter comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Kakashi tratando de escapar para enfrentarse a su hermana, así que el hombre apretó el agarre.

—Nop… nada de peleas —le advirtió, mientras Hunter se calmaba bajo la voz sosegada de su padre.

—Vuestro papi era… y es… un gran profesor —comentó Naruto con cariño, respondiendo la anterior pregunta.

—Oooh, ¿y cuál es la lección más dura que has aprendido de papi? —los ojos de Rinni centellearon mientras observaba a su mami.

Naruto se recostó, acunando a Rinni mientras pensaba en los últimos años. Varios rostros flotaron frente a él… Sasuke, quien hasta el día de hoy no había superado la muerte de Orochimaru; Hinata, quien amaba a Sasuke por lo que era, con sus limitaciones incluidas, aceptando no ser la primera en la vida del chico,  
Rin, que quería a Obito y a Kakashi lo suficiente como para mantener sus votos y Alexis quien se vio incapaz de continuar sin su marido. Finalmente, Kakashi, que amaba a Naruto y a quien Naruto amaba con tanta fuerza que ambos lo habían arriesgado todo por estar juntos. Naruto sonrió a su marido con ternura.

—El amor verdadero aparece una vez en la vida y hay momentos en los que duele. Pero cuando encuentras a tu Sorumeito, resistes como sea… y no lo dejas escapar.

 **T** **H** **E** **E** **N** **D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado esta gran aventura de Kakashi y Naruto. 
> 
> De nuevo dar las gracias a la autora capricornkitty1975 por su fantástico trabajo y por darme permiso para traducirlo y subirlo aquí.
> 
> También quería agradecer a AsiYepYep, por haber estado ahí, capítulo tras capítulo apoyando la traducción, y por sus magníficos fanarts, por supuesto!!
> 
> Ahora mismo ando traducciendo otro Kakanaru, pero hasta que no haya terminado de traducirlo no lo subiré aquí, aunque calculo que para principios de marzo, quizás, podáis disfrutarlo :D No obstante, si queréis que de alguna forma os "avise", lo que suelo hacer es contestar los comentarios el mismo día que subo un capítulo, así que si alguien quiere una "alarma", ya sabéis!


End file.
